


Then You Came Along

by Layneee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Castiel, Balthazar being Balthazar, Balthazar is a Good Friend, Blow Jobs, Camping, F/F, F/M, Fatherhood, Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Popularity, Skinny Dipping, Slow Burn, Smart Dean, Snow Day, Teenage Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, john is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 57,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layneee/pseuds/Layneee
Summary: A story about love that spans two years, with eight in between them.Dean Winchester was the king of his school. He was popular, on the football team, and had the hottest girlfriend. And he was just a junior! However when senior year starts, all of that is different. He isolates his friends, quits the team, and his girlfriend is nowhere in sight.Castiel Novak, on the other hand, is well liked, but far from popular. When a few chance encounters place Dean in his path, he finds himself wondering what happened to cause the king's fall from grace.He couldn't have known what he was going to find.This is a story about hardships and struggle, and finding out that timing is everything.





	1. September 2008

**Author's Note:**

> :-)
> 
> So without further ado...

_I've been in the dark I call your name_  
_A tired and desperate old waiting game_  
_Sure as I will ever be_  
_Time can help but never will it heal_

_..._

_We need time, I know we do_  
_And you know I will wait for you_  
_You came along_  
_Let me sing you this song forever_

 _- Then You Came Along  
_ _Cattle and Cane_

* * *

 

 

September 1st

               Everyone in Lawrence called it The Pit. Coined as such by Lucifer Novak when he was just a freshman, it had become a mecca for teenage debauchery. The Pit boasted a deep, crystalline lake that was surrounded by tall trees and a waterfall. During the summer students would flock to the watering hole, lugging behind them inflatable rafts, hot dog fixings, and beer stolen from parents and older siblings. Teens reveled in the opportunity to soak in the sun, flop into the water from the rope swing, and generally be assholes without facing parental disapproval.

               If a normal day was considered a party, then labor day was a veritable extravaganza. It was a last hoorah before the new school year started. Castiel Novak, despite being the younger brother to the _infamous_ Lucifer, did not like The Pit. He had been lucky to avoid the parties for years, instead enjoying the company of his books or, on one monumental occurrence, Charlie and a renaissance fair two towns over.

               This time, however, it unfortunately couldn’t be avoided. Or as Balthazar put it, “We’re bloody graduating! This is our last chance to be fools!” Castiel wanted to object, because Balthazar was a fool at least once a week and it’s not like one party would change that, but before he could Lucifer appeared in the kitchen clad in his boxers and a bathrobe and threw a bathing suit at Castiel’s head.

               “You have to uphold my reputation, brother mine.” Lucifer smirked and took a sip from his favorite coffee mug. It had a bright rainbow on it with the words ‘Go to Hell’ written in loopy cursive. Castiel wondered frequently were that mug came from.

               “Fine,” Castiel said, prompting his brother and best friend to high five over the kitchen island. Castiel rolled his eyes. He would be thankful when his brother went back to school. It wasn’t that Castiel didn’t love his brother, because he did, but there was only so much Lucifer he could take before he wanted to clobber him with his own mug.

               The bathing suit in his hand was actually a neon yellow speedo, so he excused himself to his room to change into his own trunks. Somehow in the five minutes that he was gone, Balthazar had changed into the abandoned speedo and had acquired a twenty-four pack of Pabst. Both were likely Lucifer’s doing.

               “Let’s get this over with,” Castiel grumbled as he grabbed his phone, keys, and sketchbook.

               “No need to look so glum, darling.” Balthazar threw his towel over his naked shoulders and stuffed his feet into a pair of expensive loafers. He looked ridiculous, but he also managed to pull a laugh past Castiel's normal stoicism. “Vite! Vite!”

               Castiel followed him out the door, making sure to lock it behind him because Lucifer couldn’t be trusted. Balthazar’s zippy sports car was idling on the street, with the flamboyant Brit already behind the wheel. Castiel climbed into the passenger seat and had barely closed the door before Balthazar floored the accelerator and sped off down the road. He whooped and honked his horn twice, which was not appreciated by Mr. Devereaux, if his yell was any indication.

               “Must you annoy everyone around you?” Castiel asked as he dug around the glove compartment for the spare pair of sunglasses that Balthazar always kept on hand. He finally found them (a pair of aviators that were a little too trendy for him but beggars couldn’t be choosers) and slipped them on.

               “I don’t annoy _yooou_ ,” Balthazar said with a smirk.

               “Only cause I don’t know any better,” Castiel grumbled.

               The drive to The Pit was uneventful; filled with Balthazar’s British punk music and not much conversation. The field that acted like The Pit’s parking lot was already filled with cars. A group of girls were congregated around a Toyota Corolla reapplying their lip gloss, while a van nearby was emanating a distinctly skunky smell. Balthazar paid them no mind besides giving the girls a flirty wave. “Come, Cassy.”

               “I really wish you wouldn’t call me that,” Castiel grumbled as he threw open his door and got out of the car.

               Balthazar either didn’t hear him, or simply didn't deem the complaint worthy of a response. He chose instead to grab his beer and prance away from the lot. 

               The path down to The Pit was a winding, steep incline. Castiel was surprised that there weren’t more drunken fumbles ending in broken bones, or at least sprained ankles. At the bottom, where the path leveled out onto a muddy bank, at least half of the school was gathered.

               While Castiel was in no way unpopular, his friends tended to be the movie-watching and game-playing kinds of kids, and they didn’t tend to go to The Pit. So the group he was looking at seemed dauntingly unfamiliar. He doesn’t have to worry for long, though, because the group merely looked his way before focusing their attention back on their drinks.

               “Tough crowd,” a sweet, feminine voice said from behind him. He turned to see Charlie, one of his best friend, smiling at him.

               “Charlie? What are you doing here?” Castiel asked. Balthazar approached the pair, having dropped his alcoholic contribution _somewhere_ , and threw his arms around both of them.

               Balthazar just grinned. “I invited her! Just because she’s homeschooled doesn’t mean she can’t come to a fabulous party.”

               “I’m doing independent study, you doof,” Charlie said with a laugh. “Come on, let’s get a spot before they’re all taken.”

               Charlie grabbed each of the boys by the hand and started walking along the bank. As they walked, Castiel couldn’t help but notice that the majority of the conversations of their peers were focused on one thing. Dean Winchester.

               Everyone at school knew of the boy. Even as a junior he had ruled the school. He was one of the best wide receivers on the football team, was the head of the engineering club, and somehow charmed _Lisa Braeden_ into being his girlfriend. She had been a senior and it was quite the scandal, apparently. Castiel had never really interacted with him, but he seemed like an alright guy.

               He looked around, and was a little surprised to see that Dean wasn’t among the crowd and, according to the snippets of conversations he was hearing, everyone else was too. Castiel didn’t dwell on it. As far as he was concerned, Dean was lucky do avoid the cliche obligation.

               Charlie led them past the majority of the teens, and towards a rockier section of the beach. She shook her towel out, and Castiel watched as it landed nice and flat on one of the larger rocks. Charlie arranged herself on her stomach, face pointing towards the water, and laid her head on her crossed forearms. Balthazar just threw his towel to the ground, slipped out of his shoes, and jumped in the water. “Come on, Cas! Relax. Sit with me.” Charlie patted the flat rock to her right, and tossed him a faux-seductive look. Castiel would have been concerned if he didn’t know that Charlie was really checking out Dorothy Baum.

               Still, he situated himself next to her and pulled his sketchbook into his lap. He pushed his pencil out of the spiral and flipped to a clean page.

               Despite the teen-movie-ness of the moment, Castiel had to admit that The Pit really was beautiful. Directly across from where they sat was where the rope swing hung, and there was no shortage of boys trying to impress the girls with back flips and front flips. Every couple of attempts would result in a belly flop, and every time Charlie would shriek, “Ten points to Gryffindor!”

               Castiel couldn’t help but grin as he pushed the aviators back up his sweaty nose and began to draw.

               The day passed without incident. Balthazar got into a slight altercation with one of the boys from the football team, but that wasn’t out of the ordinary. Charlie eventually worked up the nerve to talk to Dorothy, meaning Castiel spent most of the day by himself. He didn’t mind that, though. He managed to finish a couple sketches, before standing and stretching out his back. The sun was beginning its descent, painting The Pit in oranges and purples.

               Castiel looked around, but Charlie seemed to have disappeared. Balthazar was close, so Castiel collected his things and made his way to his friend. Balthazar was talking to a pretty redhead who Castiel recognized from the cheerleading squad, and hoped he wasn’t interrupting something too important. “Balthazar,” he said by way of greeting.

               “Cassy!” Balthazar’s breath smelled like cheap rum. It made Castiel wrinkle his nose. “April and I were just having a lovely conversation. Weren’t we, dear?” April nodded slowly and took sip out of the side of her cup, dribbling a little bit down her chin.

               “I’m thinking about heading back,” Castiel told him. He put a hand on Balthazar’s shoulder and made sure his friend was giving him his utmost attention. “Do you remember our rule?”

               Balthazar nodded seriously. “Drink water an hour before I mean to leave. Call if I can’t drive.”

               “Good,” Castiel said with a smile. “Have fun.”

               “You too, Cassy! Don’t get arrested!” A few people in the near vicinity turned to give Castiel strange looks, but he ignored them, hoping they’d take Balthazar’s drunken proclamation as just that.

               Getting back to the road was a challenge. The path was more congested than before, but Castiel managed. He was dexterous and was able to slip between couples and groups. Once he got to the road he took off walking back towards the direction of town. The Pit wasn’t far from civilization, which he was thankful for.

               He walked for just about an hour before he arrived at the literal fork in the road. Normally he would go right to get back home, but he instead turned left. He had something he needed to do.

               The high school was dark, since the sun had just set, and it looked ominous. But that didn’t bother Castiel. He had been visiting the school after-hours since he was a freshman. Around the side of the school, just off the senior parking lot, there was a window that you could jimmy open with the right force. Castiel grabbed the stick he had hidden years ago for this very reason, and put it to the lock. It popped open eagerly and Castiel climbed up and through the opening.

               If the outside was ominous, the inside was downright scary. Though again, that would be for anyone that _wasn’t_ Castiel. He wandered to the back of the building, where the overflow lockers were, and put in the combination for the one at the very end. Because the lockers were never used, the staff never bothered to change their combinations at the end of the year. Castiel pulled out a worn canvas tote from its depths. He checked inside, and everything seemed to be in order.

               He slipped the handles over his shoulder and walked back the way he came, towards the front of the school.

               There was one wall in the school’s lobby that, for some reason, was never painted to match the maroon of the rest of the building. Castiel had always thought that was a shame. So he took it upon himself to give it a little decoration.

               Castiel flipped his sketchbook to one of his drawing from The Pit before he upturned the canvas bag, spilling colorful tubes all over the floor. Then he began to paint.

 

September 2nd

               The first day of his senior year was supposed to be amazing. Or so he’d always been told. Instead Castiel woke up late, having taken too long to finish his work the night before, and barely had time to brush his teeth, let alone take a shower. His hair was a mess and he knew he looked harried by the time he got to school.

               He pushed open the front doors to see that his newest installation was getting positive feedback. There was already a group forming around it, snapping pictures and pointing out the details to their friends. Back in his freshman year, his first painting had barely lasted an hour before it was painted over. However the longer he kept up the tradition, the longer the administration allowed it to stay. By now it was something of a known oddity and they tended to only paint over it at the end of the month, just in time for him to paint something new.

               Castiel paused, enjoying the looks on his peers’ faces. Someday he’d sign his work, maybe. But until then, being able to enjoy anonymously was enough.

               “You’ve outdone yourself, love.” Balthazar’s voice was suddenly right beside him. Castiel barely flinched, having grown used to his friend’s odd comings and goings.

               “Thank you,” Castiel said honestly. “Come on. Ms. Barnes will kill you if you’re late for homeroom on the first day.”

               As the day went on, Castiel began to hear the whispers. Again, they were all about Dean Winchester. Apparently, according to Balthazar and his network of gossipmongers, Dean had walked into the school before classes and quit the football team. He gave no explanation, just that he didn’t want to play anymore. The gossip mill was having a field day, speculating wildly about what it meant.

               He chose not to dwell on it. Dean Winchester was allowed to make his own choices, and if he didn’t want to play football then he didn’t have to play football.

 

September 5th

               It had been decided at the beginning of the summer, that Castiel was finally old enough to have a job. He had proceeded to get two; one at a local cafe close to the centermost part of town, and one at the library re-shelving the returns. Both had meant to only last until he began school again, but Castiel found he liked the responsibility. So he cut his hours down to just the weekends; he worked the cafe Saturday and Sunday mornings, and the library Saturday afternoon with alternating Sundays.

               He found that he worked well under pressure, so when his manager Hannah called him before his shift Saturday asking if he would be okay working alone just for a few hours so she could drop something off at the university, he easily accepted. Getting the shop set up for the day was simple, especially when he was able to hook his iPod up through the stereo system and play his own music.

               Just as the clock hit seven he flipped the sign to open. He needed to switch the music over, but was halted on his way to the back to do just that by the door chiming. Castiel briefly wondered why someone, who obviously needed a caffeine fix, would wait until their little shop opened instead of just going to the Starbucks down the road. But business was business, so who was Castiel to judge?

               When he turned around he was greeted by the very handsome, but very tired, face of Dean Winchester. Of course Castiel had seen him around school, but it had been impossible to make out the specifics of his face from a distance. Up close, however, he could see the bags under his eyes, and the fatigue that dulled their normally bright green color.

               “Castiel, right?” Dean asked. Then he yawned, covering his mouth with a hand. “Sorry. Not quite firing on all cylinders, you know?”

               Castiel nodded and fought the urge to yawn sympathetically. “I suppose you’d like some coffee?”

               Dean grinned. “Yeah, just black, and maybe one of those apple turnovers.” Dean’s smile was still blinding as he gave Castiel his order.

               Castiel turned to get a large ceramic mug and waved it at Dean in a wordless question. Dean nodded. The black coffee was kept in a carafe at the other end of the counter. He was filling the mug when Dean’s voice sounded again. “Who is this you're listenin’ to, man?"

               Castiel realized his own music was still playing and flushed. “I apologize. I am supposed to turn off my own music before customers come in.”

               “Nah, man,” Dean said with a wave. “I like it. Just curious, is all.”

               Castiel finished poring Dean’s coffee and set it on the counter, along with a plated turnover. “That’ll be $4.25. And this is Cat Power.”

               “Satisfaction?” Dean asked as he handed over a five dollar bill.

               “Yes. Usually I’m not a fan of covers, but I enjoy Cat Power so I’ve been trying to give it a shot.” Castiel took the bill from Dean, and put it in the till, grabbing three quarters. Dean took them but immediately tossed them, along with another dollar bill, into the tip jar. “Thank you.”

               “No worries, man,” Dean said with a weary smile. “Mind if I just hang out? You don’t have to change your music for me.”

               “Stay as long as you’d like,” Castiel said.

               Dean seemed grateful as he took his drink and pastry over to one of the cafe’s overstuffed armchairs. He pulled out his phone, fiddled with it for a moment, then put it back in his pocket. Castiel didn’t stare, per say, but he did seem to notice things as he worked. And he couldn’t help but think that even though he seemed tired, Dean looked happier than Castiel could remember seeing him in the past.

 

September 18th

               Castiel was in gym. Or rather, he was he was avoiding gym. Castiel had never been overly athletic, so when Coach Walker decided to have them run laps for an entire period, Castiel simply waited until he was occupied elsewhere and then took off towards the parking lot.

               There was a set of benches by the front door that Castiel liked to sit at. They were the only ones that weren’t covered by the roof, so they had a perpetual wetness that turned most people away. He was wishing he’d somehow had his sketchbook with him when the glass door to the school slammed open and Dean stomped through it. He had his phone to his ear, and hadn’t seemed to notice Castiel.

               “Dad. I just got your message. Is everything alright?” He sounded worried and Castiel could see his backpack hanging haphazardly from one shoulder, like he was ready to run at the drop of a hat. “I should go home. Help you out.” He sighed, and listened to his father on the other end of the phone. “Yeah, but not as important as…” Another pause. “Are you sure? Okay. Text me if _anything_ changes.”

               He hung up the phone but didn’t move to go back to school. He flipped open his phone and looked down at the screen. A minuscule smile crossed his face before he pocketed the device and turned to go back inside, finally spotting Castiel. He took in Castiel’s t-shirt and polyester shorts. “Skippin’ class, Cas?”

               “Yes, I suppose so,” Castiel said. Before he could stop, he heard himself ask, “Is everything okay?”

               Dean paused. Castiel could tell he was wondering whether or not to answer. “Yeah,” Dean finally said. “My, uh, dad… is sick.”

               “I’m sorry,” Castiel said. Dean just regarded him for a moment. Then he nodded in what seemed like thanks before going back inside. Castiel couldn’t ponder it much longer, because he heard Coach Walker shout his name, and had to run back to the field to avoid detention.

 

September 19th

               Castiel wondered if Balthazar had set some kind of bet with himself; wanting to see how many social obligation he could drag Castiel to. First it was the Labor Day party at The Pit, and now it was some party at April’s house. Or maybe Balthazar was just trying to get lucky, but wanted Castiel there as emotional support if things didn’t work out.

               For whatever reason Castiel found himself picking clothes that could be considered ‘kegger chic’ while Balthazar supervised from across the room. He pulled out a pair of light jeans and held them up. Balthazar shook his head. “Something darker.” He stuffed the offending pants back in his dresser and pulled out of a different pair. They were a dark gray, and were skinnier in the leg. Not his favorite, but apparently that didn’t matter. “Perfect.”

               Out of his closet he pulled a navy blue sweater. It had white horizontal stripes climbing up from the hem and stopping just below his shoulders. Balthazar had gotten it for his last birthday, so he didn’t bother getting his friends approval on it. He slipped into his en suite bathroom to change. Then he wetted his hands and dragged the wet digits through his hair. It helped to tame it, but only just. He brushed his teeth as well, wanting to buy himself a little time before the party.

               Castiel would forever balk at Balthazar’s insane ability to obtain alcohol very quickly. Castiel had only been in the bathroom for two minutes tops and still when he walked back to his room Balthazar was giving him a once over and handing him a Milwaukee’s Best tallboy. Castiel popped it, and took a sip of the weak beer. “I thought we were going to a party, Balthazar.”

               “Haven’t you heard of a pre-game?” Balthazar asked, taking a much larger gulp of his own beer.

               “I hate pre-gaming. It makes underaged drinking seem more important than it really is.” Castiel complained, but he took another sip regardless. He wasn’t a fan of beer, but thankfully Milwaukee’s Best could barely be considered beer.

               Balthazar shrugged and finished his own can in one long swig. He looked at Castiel expectantly and even went so far as crossing his arms and tapping his foot until Castiel did the same. “Wonderful. We’ll let’s get this show on the road.”

               Castiel grabbed a pair of sneakers and slipped them on as he left his room. His parents were in the kitchen; his mother was preping a roast for the next day’s dinner while his father clicked away on his keyboard. He stepped into the doorway, waiting for his parents to see him.

               His mother did first, and smiled at he youngest son. “You going out, honey?”

               Castiel nodded. “I won’t be gone long. It’s just at a house a few streets over so Balthazar and I are going to walk.”

               His mother rinsed her hands briefly and dried them on the towel draped over her shoulder. She approached Castiel and gave him a kiss on the cheek. If she smelled the beer on his skin, she didn’t mention it. Balthazar always said he had the best parent’s because they let Castiel get away with so much. Castiel argued that they just trusted him, which made him more eager to maintain it. “Be safe. Call me if you need anything.”

               “I will, mom,” Castiel said. He gave his father a wave, and he returned it.

               “Goodbye Amelia! Goodbye James!” Balthazar yelled from the front door, before giving a truly impressive bow.

               Amelia laughed. “Try to keep him in check, alright, Castiel?”

               “I will do my best.” Amelia smiled and gave him one final kiss before shooing him out of the kitchen.

               “Have fun!” Amelia called after them.

               “Stay away from the punch!” James added.

               Castiel smiled when he heard his mother’s hissed, “ _James!”_  before she likely whapped him with her towel.

               “You have the coolest parents, Cassy!” Balthazar said, practically swooning, as he wandered in the direction of April’s house. He pulled a flask out of _somewhere_ and took a drink, then offered it to Castiel. Castiel declined politely, and Balthazar shrugged. “Just the coolest.”

               They walked down a few blocks, then turned right, then walked a few blocks more. Once they turned on April’s street it became obvious that the party had already started. He could hear the new Gym Class Heroes album playing at maximum volume, and groaned. He knew that they were catchy, but it was really not his kind of music. Balthazar had no such qualms and started bobbing his head and moving his feet to the beat as they walked up to the house.

               The two friends pushed past the group hanging around the front door, and made their way to the backyard. There was a keg sitting in a bright blue bucket, surrounded by ice. Balthazar grabbed two red solo cups from a nearby table and expertly filled them from the tap. He handed the plastic cup to Castiel and tapped his against it, making an over-exaggerated _clink_ sound. Castiel took a sip. It was weak but thankfully cold. He licked the foam off his top lip. Balthazar was looking around and Castiel sighed. “Go find April. I can occupy myself.”

               Balthazar gave Castiel a smacking kiss on the forehead in thanks, and dashed off. Castiel wiped the beer-spit combination from his skin with a grimace.

               Castiel wasn’t a big partier, so he wandered around the backyard until he found a decent spot with a view of the stars. He sat down, uncaring that he was soaking the back of his pants. He leaned back on his elbows and set his beer down near his side.

               He was content observing the party go by, absentmindedly sipping at his drink. He was watching a game of beer pong through one of the illuminated windows when he felt a body sit down next to him. Assuming it was Balthazar, he spoke without looking. “Did you strike out already?”

               “Uh, no?” A voice that was not Balthazar replied.

               Castiel turned to see Dean sitting cross legged in the grass. He was leaning back against his palms, and there wasn’t a red cup in sight. Again, Castiel was struck with how _out of place_ Dean seemed to look. Which was a bizarre thought. He had always made the assumption that Dean loved these sorts of events. He distinctly remembered hearing a story about Dean at last year’s New Year’s Eve party. Something about getting caught having sex with Lisa Braeden in Bela Talbot’s pool house.

               “Hello, Dean,” Castiel managed to say once he got his thoughts in order.

               “Why’re you over here all by yourself, man?” Dean asked, looking at Castiel with a raised brow.

               “I’m not a big fan of parties,” Castiel explained. “Balthazar seems to think that I should be celebrating my senior year.”

               Dean nodded and leaned forward to pick at the grass in front of his legs. “Yeah I get you. I’m not a big fan either.”

               Castiel couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. He sat up so he was at Dean’s eye line. “Really? I just thought…” Castiel trailed off. He realized that his speculations about Dean were just that. _Speculations_. He didn’t want to look like an ass making generalizations about popular kids and parties. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just assumed.”

               “Nah, man, it’s cool,” Dean said. “I guess it used to be my kinda thing. Not anymore, though.”

               “Then why are you here?” Castiel took a sip of his beer, but it had grown lukewarm and he set it aside with a grimace.

               “Things have been pretty busy at home. I kinda just wanted to stay in and help out, but Ketch kidnapped me.” Dean waved at a guy at the keg, who what laughing as he held Benny Lafitte’s ankles steady so the other boy could do a keg stand. “I didn’t feel like drinking and I knew that wouldn’t fly. But I saw you over here and thought I could sit with you for a bit. If that’s okay?” Dean looked sheepish at the end of his sentence and if it weren’t dark Castiel would bet he could see a flush on Dean’s cheeks.

               “Of course that’s okay,” Castiel said. Dean grinned, and settled back on his palms. Castiel couldn’t help but appreciate the way the angle made the other boy’s muscles stand out. They were especially pleasing under the blueish moonlight.

               Castiel knew he liked boys, and found their strong angles more attractive than feminine curves. And he would be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed Dean over the last four years of high school. But he assumed Dean was only into girls, considering his dating history, so he pried his eyes away. Straight boys tended to not like being ogled by other not-so-straight boys.

               The two sat in silence, just enjoying the evening. Castiel thought of striking a number of conversations, but held his tongue. He just didn’t _know_ Dean, and he wasn’t sure if Dean was looking for his friendship when he sat down, or if he was just looking like the comfort of another person to sit beside.

               His musings were interrupted by the shrill ringing of a cell phone. Dean moved like lightning, pulling the device out of his jacket pocket and putting it to his ear before Castiel could even sit up. “Dad, hey.” Castiel could vaguely hear loud noises coming from the other end of the call, but it was too jumbled to discern exactly what he was hearing. “Shit. I knew I shouldn’t have left. I’ll head back now.”

               Dean hung up his phone and pushed himself to his feet. He looked shaken and worried, and Castiel was struck with the desire to help him. “Everything okay?” Castiel asked as he stood as well.

               Dean shrugged in forced nonchalance that Castiel saw right through. “Oh, yeah. Just something came up at home. I should head back.” He rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry to leave ya here.”

               Castiel shook his head. “It’s no problem. I might leave as well. Did you walk here?”

               “Yeah,” Dean said with a nod. “You?”

               “I did as well.” Castiel paused then added. “Would you like me to walk you home?”

               Castiel didn’t mean to say it like that and he felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment. Dean didn’t seem to mind. He threw his head back and laughed. “Not a damsel, man. But sure, why not? I could use the company.”

               Castiel pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Balthazar letting him know he was leaving. “Let’s go.”

               Dean and Castiel walked across the backyard. Dean shot a goodbye to Ketch and Benny, then pulled Cas towards the side of the yard. “It’ll be quicker,” he explained as they walked through the dark space between houses.

               Once they were at the street Castiel said, “Lead the way.”

               Dean headed in the direction of Castiel’s own home, but when Castiel would turn right, Dean turned left, and Castiel made sure to make a note of it so he wouldn’t get lost later. Dean lead them down a street that was not as nice as April’s, but still respectable. It was similar to Castiel’s own, expect the houses were just a bit smaller. Most of the houses were dark, except the one that Dean stopped in front of. There were curtains drawn over the front window, but it was illuminated and Castiel could see a large man, Dean father probably, pacing back and forth in front of it.

               “Thanks for walkin’ with me, Cas,” Dean said. He seemed nervous to get back to his home, but stayed to speak to Castiel. “But I should probably…”

               “Go,” Castiel said. Dean sagged and Castiel smiled. “I’ll see you around, Dean.”

               “Yeah. G’night Cas,” Dean said in goodbye before racing to the house.

               Once he was safe inside Castiel turned and backtracked back to his own house. It was barely eleven, but Cas didn’t mind. He stripped down to his underwear and brushed his teeth, before climbing into bed. He checked that his alarm was still on for the next morning and let sleep claim him.

 

September 20th 

               Castiel remembered to switch the music to a local easily listening station before he opened the door. It was good he did, because for the second time in as many weeks, Dean pushed the door open before Castiel could even get back behind the counter. He looked even more harried than he did the night before, and Castiel furrowed his brows in concern. “Are you okay, Dean?”

               Dean shook his head, as if to shake loose the cobwebs, and attempted to give Castiel a smile. “Just tired. Could I get three triple red-eyes?” Castiel raised his eyebrows, this time in surprise, and Dean chuckled. “There wasn’t much sleep happenin' at home last night.”

               “Of course,” Castiel said, because he shouldn’t be making Dean explain himself. “Would you like them to go?”

               “That’d be awesome.” Dean practically flopped onto the counter while Cas went about pulling the espresso shots. While they were going he grabbed three large coffee cups and filled them about halfway with black coffee.

               “Do you need room for sugar?” Castiel asked. Dean had his head rested face down on the counter, but he still managed to shake his head no.

               Castiel took the three cups back to the espresso machine and poured two shots into each cup, before setting the machine up to pull three more shots.

               The music switched to a new song and Castiel couldn’t help his groan. Dean’s head popped up and he asked, “Everything okay?”

               “Oh, yes,” Castiel said. He poured the fresh shots into the already overly caffeinated drinks and set them on the counter. He put lids on two of them while Dean did the other. “My boss likes us to play this station. But if I hear that new Coldplay song any more I may just quit.”

               Dean laughed and nodded. “I get it. Your music was better than this crap.”

               “Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said while he rang the coffee’s through the till. “Though I don’t know if Marv would say so. That’ll be $6.” Dean handed over a ten dollar bill, and Castiel handed him his change. Dean slipped two of the dollars in the tip jar. He handed Dean a cardboard carrier and then, because it looked like Dean needed it, he bagged up a cherry turnover. “This is on the house,” Castiel said as he handed the pastry bag to Dean.

               “You don’t have to do that, man,” Dean said, but he was looking in the bag hungrily.

               “I insist,” Castiel said. He smiled at Dean, and was pleased when Dean smiled back. He stilled looked tired, but his eyes were brightening even as they spoke. “Hopefully today get’s better for you.”

               “Thanks, Cas. You too.” Dean balanced the coffee carrier on one hand, and headed towards the door. Just as he was about to slip out of sight he waved back at Castiel. Castiel waved in return and picks up a pad of sticky notes. He wrote down that he had a cherry turnover for lunch and stuck it to the till. He could go without a pastry for a day.

 

September 22nd

               Castiel didn’t really how many classes he shared with Dean. However now that their friends, or on their way to becoming friends, he’s started to realize those types of things. In fact they share all but two classes; Dean had auto shop when Castiel had gym, and took advanced calculus while Castiel was still in the standard level.

               When Castiel walked into his english class on Tuesday, he immediately spotted Dean near the back. There was an empty seat next to him and Castiel sat down. “Is anyone sitting here?” He asked. Dean’s head popped up and he looked at Castiel with a smile.

               “Nah, man. All yours.” Once his jovial greeting was complete Dean laid his head back down on his backpack, which was acting like a pillow on his desk.

               “You’re sleeping habits are beginning to worry me, Dean,” Castiel said somberly as he pulled out the novel they were reading. Dean snorted, but didn’t lift his head or even open his eyes.

               “I’m all good. Just restin’ my eyes,” he mumbled.

               Castiel shook his head unbelievably but let Dean rest. He only woke the other boy when Mr. Cuevas walked in. Mr. Cuevas was one of his favorite teachers, tied with the _other_ Mr. Cuevas who taught history. The couple had caused quite a scandal when they were first hired, but had proven their worth quickly. The PTA stopped complaining after their children grades started improving. Mr. Cuevas ran a hand over his bald head and scratched at his salt and pepper beard. “So who did the reading this week?”

* * *

               Castiel was pulled out of a interesting discussion over whether or not Chief Bromden was really mentally ill when he was committed by the sound of a quiet snore. Castiel looked around, but nobody seemed to have noticed. Castiel turned towards Dean to find him asleep and drooling on his copy of _One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest_. “Dean,” he said quietly, but the other boy remained dead to the world. “Dean!” He hissed a little bit louder.

               When Dean still didn’t wake, Castiel did the only thing he could think of. He threw his own copy of the book at Dean’s head. It worked, and the other boy shot up, just as his book hit the floor.

               “Mr. Novak? Everything okay back there?” Mr. Cuevas asked from where he sat leaning against his desk.

               “Yes, Mr. Cuevas. There was just a fly. I accidentally threw my book at it.” The rest of the class tittered but were shushed by their teacher.

               Mr. Cuevas went back to lecturing and Castiel waited until he was fully engrossed before turning towards Dean. “Are you okay?”

               Dean rubbed at his drooping eyes, and yawned. “Just tired,” he said. “Thanks for wakin’ me.”

               “Do you need to go home?” Castiel asked, his concern shining through.

               “Nah, Dad would blow a gasket. I’ll be alright.” He gave Castiel a tired smile, and Castiel sighed. He figured he could give the boy the benefit of the doubt.

 

September 23rd

               On Tuesday after lunch, Castiel was walking to his science class when he happened to glance into one of the empty classrooms. It was dark inside, but he could just make out the shape of a boy hunched over in one of the too-small desks. When he turned on the light he wasn’t even surprised to see that it was Dean. The period before lunch had been Castiel’s math class, so this had likely been Dean’s.

               Had he fallen asleep during class, and the teacher just left him? Castiel had heard that Mr. Adler was unkind, but that seemed a little low even for him. If Dean had missed lunch then he must be starving.

               Before he could second guess himself Castiel approached his friend and shook him gently by the shoulder. “Dean, wake up.”

               The other boy opened his eyes groggily and glanced around the empty room then up at Castiel. “What the hell?”

               “I believe you may have slept through lunch,” Castiel said bluntly. “Are you hungry?”

               As if on cue Dean’s stomach let out a loud rumble. Dean looked sheepish. “Guess so.”

               Castiel looked at his watch. It was almost time for class, but it was just science, and he knew that he and Dean were both doing well enough in that class. So his next suggestion was an easy one. “Want to go get a burger somewhere?”

               “Don’t we have to get to class?” Dean asked, seemingly taken aback by Castiel’s suggestion that they skip.

               “I think we could afford to miss it. And there’s no way you’ll make it the rest of the day without food.” Castiel’s reasoning was sound, and it took very little for Dean to agree.

               They walked together to the front of the school, and Castiel felt a secret thrill when Dean stopped just for a moment to look at his artwork. Yes, Castiel knew that almost everyone in the school looked at his work, but he found that knowing Dean took extra care meant a lot. Dean seemed to take in every detail before continuing on. Out in the parking lot he paused. “You got anywhere in mind? I have my car so we could drive.”

               Castiel shook his head. “There’s a diner just a few minutes from here. I’m fine to walk if you are.”

               Dean seemed fine with it, and the two took off towards the main part of town. The Avenue Grill was fairly empty when they arrived, so Castiel led them to a booth near the back. A waitress stopped by and they both ordered simple bacon cheeseburgers with cokes. Once she was gone Castiel turned his attention to Dean. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

               Dean groaned and rubbed his palm over his face. “Yeah, man, I'm good.”

               “Dean. You’ve fallen asleep in class twice in two days,” Castiel told him simply. “I know that we’ve never really talked but I’d like to think I could be there if you needed to.”

               Dean regarded Castiel for a while, long enough for even Castiel to get a little squirmy in his seat. Dean opened his mouth, but immediately closed it. He shifted and cleared his throat. “I know, Cas. That means a lot. I’ll, uh, keep it in mind, okay?”

               “That’s all I ask,” Castiel said with a grin. The waitress dropped of their cokes just as Castiel’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and groaned when he saw the text.

               “What’s wrong, Cas?” Dean asked around his straw. It pulled his bottom lip in a way that Castiel found very appealing, but he couldn’t focus on that.

               “I forgot that Balthazar has science with us. He’s wondering where we are,” Castiel told his friend as he typed out a message to Balthazar, telling him that he was getting lunch.

               Dean laughed. “He scandalized that you’re skippin’?”

               Castiel couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yes. Something like that. He tends to get offended when I break rules without him. He believes that it is his sole mission to corrupt me.” His phone buzzed again and he frowned at Balthazar’s reply. “Apparently he’s kidnapping me after school for an interrogation-slash-study session.”

               “Well good luck with that,” Dean said with another grin.

               Their food arrived not long after that, and the boys had to rush through them so they could get back for the final period of the day. Even so, Castiel enjoyed Dean’s company. They even exchanged number, just in case Dean decided he wanted to talk about whatever was troubling him. But one question stood out to him; why was Dean spending so much time with Castiel instead of his usual friends?

* * *

               When the final bell rang, Castiel barely had time to put his Latin textbook back in his bag before Balthazar was practically materializing in front of him. “What are you doing here?” Castiel asked. “You don’t even take Latin.”

               “I worried that you would try to sneak away from me,” Balthazar said with a little shrug. “Now, come on. I told Charlie we would head over to hers _tout suite_.”

               Castiel slung his backpack over his shoulder and stood. Balthazar took that as his cue and literally skipped out of the room. He followed his friend out of the school and towards his car. Balthazar always parked at the very back of the lot. He didn’t trust the other ‘high school tossers’ to not scratch the paint. Balthazar loved his car an unreasonable amount, in Castiel’s opinion. As they approached the final row of cars Castiel noticed Dean leaning against a shiny black boat of a car just a few down from Balthazar’s. Dean had gotten a phone call and sneaked out of Latin early. He seemed upset, but when he saw Castiel he waved. “Hey, Cas! Thanks for today, man. I kinda needed that,” Dean said once Castiel was in speaking distance.

               “Of course, Dean. Just remember what I said, okay?” Castiel was happy to see Dean nod with a relieved face.

               “I will.” His phone rang again and Dean looked down at it with a grimace. “I gotta take this. I’ll see you around.”

               Castiel watched as Dean climbed behind the wheel before answering his phone and pressing it to his ear. Castiel couldn’t make out what was being said, but he thought he heard Dean say Lisa’s name. He realized that he was, in a way, invading Dean’s privacy and turned back to his friend. Balthazar was watching him over the roof of his car with an eyebrow raised. “Don’t think we’re not talking about that, Cassy.”

               Castiel groaned. Balthazar had likely already texted Charlie. Knowing there was nothing he could do now, he simply settled himself in the passenger side of Balthazar’s bar and buckled in.

               Charlie lived only a few miles away with her foster mom Jody. When the two boys pulled up in front of her house, Charlie was already outside. He welcomed each boy with a hug, then ushered them down to the basement. It was large, spanning the entire footprint of the house. There was a large television and sound system along the far wall, with a couple large couches and an armchair facing it. Behind the couch was a large pool table, with a poker table beside it. Charlie already had snacks laid out on the coffee table and the last episode of America’s Next Top Model queued up.

               “I thought we were going to study?” Castiel asked. Though even as he spoke he dropped his backpack on the floor and crawled into what he considered _his_ corner of the couch. He knew there was going to be no talking them out of watching their show. He didn’t see the appeal, but he wasn’t about to tell them that. According to them, this was their weekly tradition. Castiel knew more about ‘modeling H2T’ than any eighteen year old boy should.

               Charlie laid down across the couch with her head in Castiel’s lap while Balthazar flopped into the chair. Charlie picked up the remote and pressed play. “It’s the makeover episode!” Balthazar whooped.

               “These girls shriek a lot,” Castiel commented, only to get shushed.

               Castiel held his tongue for the majority of the episode while Charlie and Balthazar kept up a running commentary. Charlie couldn’t seem to decide if she liked Elina or Marjorie more. Balthazar wouldn’t stop talking about Clark’s ‘bitch chic.’ They both agreed that Miss J 'rocked', though, so there was that.

               By the time the models were posing by the pool, Castiel was wishing he had his homework, but with Charlie laying over his lap he couldn’t really move. After Analeigh got was given the final photo and Brittany went home Charlie turned off the TV and sat up. “Now that that’s out of the way. What’s up?”

               “Castiel skipped school today,” Balthazar said. But when Charlie opened her mouth to speak he held up a finger. “And he seems to be on speaking terms with _Dean Winchester_.”

               Charlie’s eyes grew wide and she turned on Castiel with a manic smile on her face. “What?! Do tell, Castiel.”

               “There’s nothing to tell,” Castiel said, hoping his friends would drop it. They didn’t, obviously, and stared him down until he explained. “He’s come into the cafe a couple time, and we talked at April’s party.”

               “Wait,” Balthazar interrupted, pulling out his phone. “So when you texted me, ‘I’m going to walk a friend home. Text me if you need me later.’ that _friend_ was Dean bloody Winchester?”

               Castiel shrugged. “And then we got lunch today.” Both of his friends just stared at him with open mouths. “What? We’re friends, I think.”

               “But, I mean no offense, but doesn’t he already _have_ friends?” Charlie asked. Castiel didn’t take offense to that, because he had been asking himself the same thing since that night in April’s back yard.

               “He mentioned that he’s no longer interested in parties. Maybe he believes that his friends won’t respect that,” Castiel thought aloud. It was the only thing that made sense.

               Balthazar hummed thoughtfully. “Who thought we would see the day when Dean Winchester gave up partying?”

               Castiel cleared his throat. “Now that that’s done with, can we actually try and study now?”

               His friends complained, but ultimately agreed.

 

September 28th

               Sunday at the library was quiet. It was still early in the school year, so the normal rush of students hadn’t felt the pressure to study quite yet. Still, Castiel found ways to busy himself. Once he reshelved the books that had recently been returned, he went about resetting the child’s reading room to rights. The library held special days for kids, which Castiel loved to help out with when he could, but they always left the brightly painted room in shambles. Castiel was just returning _And Tango Makes Three_ when he heard a voice behind him.

               “Excuse me?”

               Castiel turned to see a young boy with floppy hair standing a few feet away. His hair was messy, and he was wearing what looked like pajamas. “Yes?”

               “I’m looking for a book, but the librarians aren’t at their desk. I was wondering if you could help me?” Castiel looked at his watch. It was nearing four o’clock in the afternoon, which meant Beverly and Linda were out on a coffee run.

               “What are you looking for?” Castiel asked.

               “I need a book on colic? It’s, uh, for a school project.” The boy looked nervous. Though he was likely nervous about having to research children. Boys, and he looked like a freshman, tended to get on edge when they had to learn about infants.

               “I would look in the 600’s. That’s where the medical sciences are. If you can’t find what you’re looking for there, come find me and we can look it up in the computer,” Castiel said, thankful that Linda had forced him to memorize the Dewey Decimal coding when he was first hired.

               “Thanks,” the boy said.

               “You’re very welcome…” He trailed off but the other boy just smiled.

               “I’m Sam,” he offered.

               “Then you are welcome, Sam. Good luck on your project.” Sam muttered a thanks and heading in the direction of the correct books. Castiel felt good that he was able to help, but didn’t let himself dawdle. He saw another book out of place, and grabbed it. Before long the boy and his school project was out of his mind completely.

* * *

 

Gym Class Heroes album The Quilt - released on September 9th 2008

Coldplay's Life in Technicolor - released on May 8th 2008

America's Next Top Model Cycle 11 Episode 4 "You're Beautiful, Now Change" - aired  September 17th 2008  
(I had to look up an embarrassingly little about this episode.)


	2. October 2008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm so sorry this took so long! I threw the first chapter out, but then got totally consumed with school work. But that's done now, and I should be able to focus on this.

 October 2st

               Castiel always found his October mural to be one of the most fun; in honor of Halloween, he liked to draw his peers as classic movie monsters normally engaging in mundane activities like djinn playing poker or werewolves throwing a frisbee in the park. This year, in honor of that new HBO show, he depicted his classmates as sharp-toothed vampires tailgating under a full moon.

               He’d had to start painting later in the evening, because the football team was still on the field when he arrived at the school just after sundown. They were gearing up for the end of the season, and apparently Coach Walker was determined to win the championship this year. The late start meant a late finish, so when Castiel woke on Thursday he’d only gotten four hours of sleep and was contemplating skipping school altogether. Unfortunately he had a quiz in english that was worth fifteen percent of his grade. With reluctance he rolled out of bed and slunk to the bathroom.

               After taking possible the quickest shower in recent memory, Castiel grabbed a granola bar and a banana and raced out of the house. By the time he made it to the school he was already late for homeroom. But that didn’t stop him from slowing down for a moment to make sure his painting had dried nicely overnight. What made his stop in his tracks, however, was a white poster board taped up just to the right of his art. At the top, spelled out in big block letters, were the words ‘Who Is The Chesty Lion Picasso?’ Castiel felt a swell of pride at being compared to one of the greatest known artists.

               Below that, penned by what looked like a hundred students in a rainbow of colors, were names. It looked like his classmates figured out that the artist was in their senior year, and were ready to find own their identity. He looked the poster over, but didn’t see his own name. That made sense, considering he’d never actually taken art classes in his four years at the school. He was tempted to remedy that, but held back. He’s always liked his anonymity.

               Castiel gave the poster a final look, before rushing off towards Ms. Barnes classroom. The feisty teacher gave his tardiness a raised eyebrow, but skipped the lecture which Castiel was thankful for. Balthazar, who normally loved to make fun of Castiel’s less-than-perfect moments, remained silent. He always expected Castiel to be a little off his game the morning after he finished his painting.

               Ms. Barnes was telling them about the upcoming student club bake sale, and as such focused on her notes, so Castiel leaned over to get his friends attention. “Did you see it?”

               “The betting pool? I sure did. I’ll admit, I’m tempted to put my money on you, because I’d make a killing,” Balthazar said quietly with a subtle wink.

               “Betting pool? I thought they were just speculating.” Castiel tried to remember if he’d seen any number written down, but he didn’t think he had.

               “I heard April talking to Hael about it,” Balthazar explained. “Apparently that bloke Malachi is collecting the money. The different colors represent different sums. I’m surprised that neanderthal came up with it, honestly.”

               “Huh.” Castiel doesn’t know much about Malachi, but his limited experiences with the super-senior could be considered neanderthal-ish. “Who’s winning?”

               “Anna Milton, that chichi redhead that’s in our science class.” Before Balthazar could say anymore on the subject, the bell rang. The two friends collected their bags, and ambled out of the classroom.

               The rest of the day passed uneventfully, though Castiel found himself crossing in front of his mural between classes and was surprised to see the number of names growing to the point that, by the end of the day, a second poster board hung beside the first.

 

October 4th

               Castiel wasn’t surprised to see Dean walk through the cafe door just past opening. What surprised him, however, was seeing Sam beside him. The young boy from the library spotted Castiel and waved a hand enthusiastically.

               “Good morning, Dean. And Sam, right?” Castiel greeted from behind the counter.

               “Yeah! And you’re Castiel,” Sam said with a grin. “My brother’s told me _all_ about you.”

               Castiel turned to Dean just in time to see him flush. “He’s exaggerating. I just told him that you’ve been keeping me in coffee.”

               “That is my job.” Castiel smiled as he grabbed two hot mugs from where they were warming on top of the espresso machine and shook them at the two. “What can I get for you?

               “Just a coffee, man. Thanks. Sammy?” Dean turned to his brother, his complexion already turning back to normal.

               “Can I get a mocha?” Dean rolled his eyes but nodded. “With caramel and whipped cream?” Dean huffed and rolled his eyes _again_ but nodded _again_. Sam opened his mouth but Dean held up a hand. “But no sprinkles!” Sam snapped his mouth closed and pulled his lips into a pout.

               Castiel watched the brotherly interaction with a smile. And slid behind the machine to start Sam’s drink. While the shots were brewing, Castiel filled Dean’s cup with hot coffee. He didn’t leave room for cream, knowing at this point that Dean didn’t need it. He set the full mug in front of the older Winchester and went back to steam the milk for Sam’s mocha, adding the chocolate mix once it was hot enough. When the drink was completed he drizzled it with caramel and a large swirl of whipped cream then, because he felt like it, added a heavy helping of chocolate sprinkles.

               Sam’s eyes widen and he snagged the mug as if he’s expecting Dean to take it away. He scampered away to the corner armchairs and took a huge swallow of the drink, so large that his nose came up covered in cream. “You just had to add the sprinkles, man,” Dean said as he shook his head, but he was smiling so Castiel didn’t think he was in much trouble.

               “He seems like a good kid. Probably deserves it.” Castiel punched the two drinks into the register, and added a turnover (peach this time) on the house. “Only $4.75 for you today.”

               Dean eyed the turnover and then where the register gave his total. “I should pay for that, man. You can’t keep giving away freebies.”

               “I want to, Dean, promise.” Castiel took Dean’s five dollar bill and gave him his change.

               “Than at least come share it with us?” It came out more like a question and Dean looked sheepish. “I mean, nobody’s here this early, right?”

               He was right. Dean was normally the only person to come in for at least the first hour. Castiel could probably sit for a bit. “Sure. I can join you.” Dean gave him a grin like sunbeams and grabbed his coffee and the plated turnover. He went to join his brother, and pulled a third chair to circle their little table.

               Castiel grabbed the travel mug of tea he’d been sipping from and wandered around the counter. Just as he was within hearing distance, he heard Dean whisper, “I’ll do it soon, okay?”

               Castiel’s curiosity was peaked, but the conflicted look on Dean’s face stopped him from asking the question that he wanted to. Instead he focused his attention on Sam. “How’d your project go?”

               Sam’s brows furrowed and he asked, “What project?”

               “The one on colic? Were you able to find a useful book?” Castiel watched as Sam’s eyes widened, and Dean shot his brother a sharp look.

               “Oh! Yeah, I did. It definitely helped,” Sam said, taking a drink to avoid his brother’s look.

               Castiel smiled. “Good, I’m glad.”

               The three boys drifted into silence, only broken by the sipping of drinks and the clanking of forks as they cut through the turnover. “So, Sam, are you a freshman this year?”

               “Yeah. It’s not too bad,” Sam told him. “I was a little worried about the classes though.”

               “He’s just sayin’ that, Cas. Sammy here’s a genius, kinda like you,” Dean gushed, giving both of them smacks on the back. “Sammy’s determined to get to Stanford.”

               “That’s an impressive school,” Castiel commented. “Do you know what you want to study?”

               “I wanna go into law, and Stanford’s, like, the best! What about you?” Sam was finished with his drink, and was using his finger to squeegee the last of the whipped cream out of his mug.

               “I’m applying to some local schools, but I really want to go to Oxford.” Both Winchesters’ eyebrows lifted and Castiel flushed. “I know it’s unlikely that I’ll be accepted, but I would be angry with myself if I didn’t even try.”

               “I bet you’ll get it, man,” Dean said with an earnestness that took Castiel by surprise. It wasn’t that Dean hadn’t shown him sincerity, but that he didn’t realize Dean would have so much faith in _him_ . Especially after only _really_ knowing him for a month.

               “Thank you, Dean.” Castiel and Dean shared a smile, which was interrupted by a cough from Sam.

               Before Castiel could get embarrassed, the front door opened and a middle-aged woman in a sharp pantsuit walked into the cafe. “I need to get back to work. Enjoy your weekend, Dean. Sam.”

               Both brothers waved at Castiel as he scampered around the counter. The woman didn’t seem bothered, giving him a pleasant, knowing smile when Castiel asked for her order.

 

October 7th

               When Castiel woke up on Tuesday, he knew there was no way he was going to go to school. His headache from the night before had grown into a full body ache, fever and cold-sweats included. Castiel sent a text message to his mother, asking her to excuse him for the day, before promptly rolling over and falling back asleep.

               He woke up again a few hours later, feeling no better, but knowing he needed water and maybe a shower, if he wanted to get better any time soon. His legs felt like rubber once he was able to muster the energy to stand. Still, he was determined to at least get to the bathroom. Once there he filled a cup with water from the tap and downed it. Feeling a little more human, Castiel decided to try to shower. He turned on the shower, leaving the water a little more lukewarm than normal, before stripping out of his sweaty pajamas. Stepping under the spray gave him a jolt of energy that he was thankful for.

               After a quick rinse, Castiel stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He padded back to his room to throw on some boxers, then down to the kitchen to grab a sleeve of crackers and set up the kettle to brew some water for tea. He knew it wouldn’t help his fever, but it would be comforting. While the water was heating up, Castiel walked to the living room to turn on the TV and flicked through the channels until he found something of interest. He finally landed on a _Hell’s Kitchen_ marathon just as the kettle let out a whistle.

               Castiel poured himself a cup then, because nobody was there to judge him, grabbed a pint of sorbet out of the freezer. He took his snacks back to the couch and settled down to watch his show.

* * *

 

               The chefs were in the middle of the blind taste test challenge (which Castiel was alarmingly invested in) when there was a knock at the door. Castiel frowned. His parents were both still at work, and as far as he knew nobody was planning on coming over. The knock sounded again and shocked Castiel out of his stupor. He wrapped his blanket around his shoulders, aware that he was still just wearing his boxers, and walked to the door.

               He unlocked the door and pulled it open revealing Dean, looking sheepish, on the stoop. Dean took in Castiel’s flu-flushed face and messy hair, before saying, “You look like shit.”

               Castiel laughed, which turned into a hacking cough. “Thank you, Dean,” he managed to say once he got his throat under control. “Not that I mind, but what are you doing here?”

               “I noticed you weren’t in class,” Dean explained, “So I got your homework and strong-armed Balthazar into giving me your address. Hope that’s okay.”

               Again, Castiel was surprised by Dean’s thoughtfulness. Though he shouldn’t at this point. “Thank you, Dean. Come in, please.”

               Dean stepped past the threshold, kicking his boots off once he saw the pile of shoes by the door. “I hope you don’t mind _Hell’s Kitchen_ ,” Castiel said as he closed the door and walked back to the couch. He was a little self conscious of the mess he left on the coffee table, including an empty carton of sorbet, a half-eaten sleeve of saltines, three half-drunk mugs of tea, and an old bottle of cough medicine.

               “Sure, man, whatever,” Dean said as he sat down at the opposite side of the couch. Castiel sank into his own seat and wrapped the blanket back around his shoulders. They finished the episode, not at all upset when Ben went home, and were halfway through another when Dean seemed to remember the reason he visited. “Oh, here’s your work.”

               “Did I miss anything of import?” Castiel asked as he flipped through the papers Dean handed him.

               “Not really. I’m sure you’ll bounce back.” Dean grinned and leaned forward to collect the dirty mugs and the rest of Castiel’s trash. He stood and wandered back to the kitchen before Castiel could stop him.

               “Dean, you don’t have to do that,” he said as he pushed himself to standing.

               “Don’t worry about it, man,” Dean called. Castiel heard the sink turn on, and he quickened his steps. In the kitchen he saw Dean at the sink rinsing his mugs while the kettle heated up on the stove. Castiel coughed, and Dean turned to see his friend leaning against the doorjamb. “Dude, get back to the couch.”

               “You don’t have to do this, Dean,” Castiel mumbled, before he was again overcome by coughs.

               Dean sighed, but it seemed fond, and swaggered back to where Castiel stood. Then two strong hands were steering Castiel back to the couch, and pushing him down gently. “Just sit, okay? I’m gettin’ you more leaf-water, or whatever.”

               Castiel wanted to continue to protest, but found that he didn’t have the energy to do so. “Thank you, Dean.”

               Dean just grinned and squeezed Castiel’s bare shoulder.

               Castiel zoned out as Dean went back to the kitchen, half paying attention to his show and half listening to Dean as he sang (off-key but enthusiastically) while working in the kitchen. Before he knew it, Castiel had fallen asleep, and only woke up when a tray was set carefully onto the coffee table. Not only did Dean bring him a fresh cup of tea, but he’d also brought a bowl of soup that smelled absolutely _amazing_.

               “Tomato-rice soup,” Dean offered as explanation. “My mom used to make it for me when I was sick.”

               Dean waited until Cas had sat up, before picking the tray back up and setting it in Castiel’s lap. Castiel lifted a spoonful of soup to his mouth and took a tentative sip. He closed his eyes in bliss, and quickly filled another spoonful. Half the bowl was gone before he lifted his eyes to meet Dean’s. The other boy looked pleased with Castiel’s appetite. “This is so good,” Castiel complimented. “Thank you.”

               “Stop thankin’ me, man. You don’t have to.” Dean seemed sheepish, but proud, as he said it.

               “Maybe not, but I’m going to,” Castiel said as he abandoned his spoon and instead lifted the entire bowl to his mouth and taking a large gulp.

               “You feelin’ better?” Dean asked once Castiel finished his soup and moved on to the tea.

               “Much better,” Castiel told him.

               “Good.” Dean checked the time on this phone. “I should probably get back home. Text me if you need anything, okay?”

               Castiel nodded. “I will, Dean. Thank you. For bringing me my work and for the soup.”

               “Anytime, man. Get better, okay?” He stood and dropped a hand to Castiel’s shoulder, and gave it another squeeze. “There’s more soup in the fridge if you want it.”

               Castiel gave his friend another smile, which Dean returned before standing and heading towards the door. He slipped his shoes back on his feet and gave Castiel a wave and slipped out the door. A minute later Castiel heard his phone chirp. He expected a message from Dean, but instead saw one from Balthazar.

**From: Balthazar**   
**Did Florence Nightingale stop by? Please tell me he wore a little outfit and offered to give you a sponge bath.**

Castiel huffed. He typed up a quick reply, a simple _fuck off_ , and turned back to his TV. Dean really didn’t need to stop by, but Castiel was glad he did. He made a mental note to pay him back somehow.

 

October 10th

               Thankfully, come Wednesday, Castiel felt back to normal. He swore it was thanks to Dean’s magical soup. He’d had another two bowls for dinner and they were, if possible, better than the first. He’d run into Dean that morning, and practically begged Dean for the recipe. Dean just laughed, saying it was a family recipe, but promising he’d make it whenever Castiel needed a pick-me-up.

               By Friday Castiel was caught up on his work, just in time for the final football game of the season. Castiel had planned to miss it, but somehow Balthazar and Dean had teamed up in convincing him to go. So Friday night, Castiel found himself getting ready with Balthazar before Dean came to pick them up. If Castiel weren’t annoyed, he’d be impressed by their combined efforts.

               Castiel wore black jeans and a red sweater, for school spirit, and slipped his feet into his converse. At six-thirty he heard a rumble outside, then got a text from Dean telling him to ‘ _get his ass outside._ ’

               Balthazar and Castiel ran downstairs, throwing a goodbye to his parents over their shoulders, and outside to where Dean and Sam were waiting in the Impala.

               The three drove together to the school, with Dean blaring classic rock and singing along to Balthazar’s chagrin. At one point, Balthazar leaned over the front seat in an attempt to change the station. He was quickly pushed back by Dean who said, “We got one rule in this car. Driver picks the music-”

               “Shotgun shuts his cakehole!” Sam finished in a happy yell. Dean held out his right hand, and Sam smacked it with his own.

               “I don’t think I like your new friends, Cassy,” Balthazar said in a stage whisper to Castiel.

               Castiel just rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

               The school parking lot was already full when they arrived, but Dean was somehow able to find a parking spot. The four teens were heading towards the field when they heard a female voice call out to them.

               “Dean!”

               Castiel watched at Dean went stock-still and Sam blanched and turned towards his brother. Then all four turned to see Lisa Braeden leaning against a sensible sedan a few cars away. She was dressed in loose jeans and a Kansas University sweatshirt. She looked tired and worn, like Dean had at the beginning of the year.

               “Lisa. What are you doing here?” Dean asked. Castiel had a hard time putting his finger on the strange emotion in Dean’s voice.

               “I need to talk to you,” Lisa said. “It’s important.”

               “Lisa, we’ve already done that, there’s nothing else to talk about,” Dean snapped. He looked like he wanted to say more, but stopped when Sam put a hand on his arm. The brothers shared a look, and Dean deflated. He turned towards the group, catching Castiel’s eye. “Go on. I’ll find you guys.”

               Castiel nodded, and gave him a comforting smile. As they walked away, Castiel was tempted to ask Sam what that was about, but somehow refrained.

               The football field came into view, and the three boys showed their school I.D’s to get through the gate. Once there, Balthazar disappeared while Castiel and Sam wandered down to the asphalt path that circled the field. While parents sat in the bleachers, the students tended to congregate on the ground. Ten minutes later the teams kicked off, but Dean hadn’t joined them.

               Thirty minutes later and Dean was still missing.

               “Is he okay?” Castiel asked Sam.

               “Yeah. Lisa and him are going through some stuff. He’s taking it pretty hard,” Sam explained. “They’re broken up, and I wish that was the end of it, but it’s not.”

               Castiel didn’t know what else to say, so he remained quiet.

               Finally, around halftime, Dean returned, looking angry and closed off. But promised he was okay to stay.

               As the night progressed, Castiel and Sam tried to bring Dean back to the group, but he remained upset. Even a Chesty Lion victory did nothing to improve his mood. They walked back to the car, and drove home in silence. When Dean pulled in front of Castiel’s house he turned the ignition off and turned in his seat so he was facing Castiel in the back seat. “Sorry about tonight, man. I wanted to make this a cool night.”

               “It’s okay, Dean,” Castiel said as he leaned forward and set a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Under his fingers the muscle was hard as concrete, and he knead it softly with his fingers. He felt Dean relax minutely. “If you ever need to talk, you know I’m here.”

               Dean sighed and dropped his head down. Castiel continued to softly massage his shoulder, hoping he could help at least a little bit. When Dean lifted his head he looked happier than he had all night. “Thanks, Cas. Seriously. You don’t know how much that means.”

               Castiel nodded, giving Dean’s shoulder a final squeeze, and slid out of the car. He walked to the front door and turned to give the Winchesters a wave. Only when he was inside did he hear Dean drive away.

 

October 13th

               Castiel was in the library, catching up on some light pleasure-reading, when Sam found him. The young boy looked determined as he sat down beside Castiel on the library couch. “Hello Sam,” Castiel said as he marked his place with a slip of paper and set the book in his lap.

               “Hi Cas. I need to talk to you about something,” Sam told him, sounding just as determined as he looked. “It’s about Dean.”

               “Does Dean know you’re talking to me?” Castiel asked, not judgmentally but curious.

               “No,” Sam admitted. “But I still need to say this.”

               Castiel turned towards the younger boy, giving him his full attention.

               Sam took a deep breath before speaking. “Okay, I just wanted to thank you.” When Castiel lifted his brow in shock, Sam continued. “Dean’s been having a tough couple of months and he refuses to talk about it. But you seem to know how to help him. He really deserves a friend like you.”

               “What about his other friends? Don’t they help him too?” Castiel asked.

               “Not really. He doesn’t want to tell them about stuff, so he’s been hiding. Not from you, though,” Sam said as he stood. “You’re a good guy, Cas.”

               Castiel blushed, but smiled. “Thanks, Sam. You brother’s a good guy too, but you know that.”

               “Yeah, he is. I gotta go, but I’ll talk to you later okay?” Castiel nodded, and Sam waved goodbye as he walked out of the library.

 

October 15th

               On Wednesday, Dean wasn’t in school. Castiel hoped it was just that one class, but by lunch when Dean still hadn’t shown up, Castiel gave up hope. Since Dean had been so kind to him the previous week Castiel decided he would do the same for him. After the last class of the day Castiel went around to his and Dean’s teachers and got his friends homework in order.

               Just as he left the building he caught sight of Sam, sitting with a blond girl and a short boy, on one of the front benches. He figured he would make sure all was well before he walked to the Winchester’s home.

               “Hello Sam,” Castiel said as he approached.

               “Hey Cas!” Sam said brightly. “How are you today?”

               “I’m fine. Is Dean sick? He wasn’t here today,” Castiel explained, then held up the extra papers. “I got his work for him. I was wondering if you were heading back home anytime soon?”

               A strange light turned on behind Sam’s eyes, and he grinned. “Oh yeah, he’s okay. Just couldn’t make it today. I actually have a study session I have to get to. Think you could drop it off? I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

               “Of course,” Cas said with a sceptical smile. “Don’t study too hard.”

               Sam just gave him a sloppy salute and turned back toward his friends.

               Thankfully Castiel remembered the way to Dean’s home, and it was a nice enough day that he didn’t mind the walk, though he did wish he had his headphones.

               Castiel spotted the Impala as soon as he turned onto Dean’s street, and he found himself picking up his pace as he walked up to the front door. Once there he lifted his fist to knock, waiting patiently when he heard someone approach the other side. The door was pulled open by Dean, who was holding a sleeping baby against his chest. “Cas? What are you doing here?”

               Castiel held up the stack of homework lamely and said, “I brought your school work. Who’s this?”

               Dean sighed. “Thanks, man. And, uh, this is Ben,” he paused and took a deep breath. “He’s my son.”

* * *

               Dean’s son. Dean had a son. Now his fatigue and the arguments with Lisa made sense. Dean had a son.

               Dean ushered him into the house and towards the kitchen, where a bottle was sitting next to the stove. Dean had obviously been getting ready to warm it when Castiel arrived. Castiel sat down at the kitchen island, and watched as Dean maneuvered around the kitchen, setting the bottle in a pot of warm water on the stove while rocking the baby softly.

               Castiel could tell Dean was avoiding him. It was obvious now why Sam had seemed so excited; Dean had been putting off telling Castiel the truth and Sam wanted to push him into it. Castiel suddenly realized that he was very rudely intruding. “I’m sorry. I should go,” Castiel said. He awkwardly set Dean’s homework on the counter and backed towards the door. “There’s your work.”

               “No, Cas, you don’t have to leave,” Dean said, finally turning to face his friend. “I’ve been meaning to tell you for weeks, man. Please, just let me feed him and I’ll tell you everything.”

               Castiel still felt like he was invading Dean’s life, but found himself nodding as he sat back down. But Dean shook his head.

               “Let’s go upstairs. Ben’ll want to go back to bed after he’s eaten and his crib's up there.” Dean grabbed the bottle and led the way upstairs and through the first door on the right. The room was surprisingly clean but crowded with a twin-sized bed, desk, rolling chair, dresser, crib, and small changing table. Dean waved a hand at his bed, so Castiel sat himself at the end. Dean sat in his desk chair and shifted the baby boy down so he could feed him. Dean smiled as he used a finger to stroke at his son’s face, just enough for him to open his little mouth and accept the bottle.

               As Castiel watched Dean interact with the baby, he was surprised to see how happy his friend seemed. Dean truly seemed to be in his element. Once Ben was fed, Dean set him against his shoulder and proceeded to pat the little boy until he let out a loud burp. Dean laughed and whispered, “Great job, buddy,” to the baby. Castiel found himself smiling.

               Dean settled the baby, who was already snoozing again, into his crib and then sat down next to Castiel. “So, yeah. Now you know.”

               “I’m sorry for barging in like this, Dean. I only came over because Sam said I should,” Castiel explained. He mentally crossed his fingers, hoping Dean didn’t dislike him after this.

               “It’s fine, man, really. I've been wanting to talk to you about it for a long time. I was just too chickenshit. I wasn’t sure if you’d, like, judge me or something.”

               “I’d never do that, Dean,” Castiel promised. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

               Dean nodded. “Lisa found out she was pregnant in March. She was able to take her finals early, so she wasn’t really showin’ when she graduated. I thought we were going to raise him together, but she got spooked or whatever and decided she didn’t want him. I couldn’t just give him up, you know? So after Ben was born, I kept him. Lisa seemed cool with it and went to KU.”

               “And you’ve been taking care of him on your own?” Castiel asked.

               “Not totally. Sam helps after school so I can study, and my dad normally takes him to the garage during the day.” Dean smiled as he looked over at his son.

               “The garage?” Castiel wondered, mostly to himself, but Dean overheard.

               “Dad’s a mechanic at Singer Automotive. The owner’s a family friend and he let’s Ben stay in the office. The guys take turns watching him.” Castiel had never met Dean’s dad, he sounded like a good guy.

               The two boys were quiet. Then Castiel remembered his first conversation with Sam. “Did he have colic?”

               “Yeah,” Dean said. “It was pretty bad there for a while. But he seems okay now. I took him to the doctor today to make sure.”

               “I’m glad he’s better,” Castiel said as he looked over at the sleeping boy.

               Just then there was a knock at the door, and an older man swung the door open. He was as tall as Dean, but built like a house with a salt and pepper beard. When his eyes landed on Castiel he raised a brow. “Hey boys. Dean, what’d the doc say?”

               “Ben seems to be over the worst of it. But she said she’d be on-call in case he gets worst tonight,” Dean explained and Mr. Winchester seemed to sag with relief. “Dad, this is Castiel. Cas, this is my dad John.”

               “Oh Cas!” John said as he held out his hand. “Nice to meet you, son. Sounds like you’ve been a good friend to my boys.”

               “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester,” Castiel said as he shook the older man’s hand.

               John let out a quiet laugh. “None of that Mr. Winchester shit, kid. You can call me John.”

               “John, then. And you sons have been good friends to me.” Dean knocked his shoulder against Castiel’s and grinned.

               “You stayin’ for dinner?” John asked. He walked past the two teenagers and checked on the baby in the crib.

               Castiel looked down at his watch and realized he’d already been gone too long. “I should get home, but thank you for the offer. Another time, though?”

               “Yeah, man,” Dean said. “I’ll text you. And thanks, for being cool about all this.”

               “Of course, Dean,” Castiel told him. “Goodbye, Mr. Wi- John.”

               “Do you need a ride home?” John asked, obviously having noticed the lack of another car in the driveway.

               “I’m fine to walk, but thank you.” Castiel waved to the two men and made his way out of the house. As he walked home he could only think of one thing; Dean had a son.

 

October 19th

               On Sunday Castiel was just about to get off his shift when Dean pushed into the cafe. It was busier than normal, so it took him a little longer to get to the counter. “Hey Cas, How’s it hangin’?”

               “It’s been a little hectic,” Castiel admitted. “Do you want something to drink?”

               “No, actually,” Dean said awkwardly. “I was wondering if you’d want to come over to the house for dinner tonight?” When Castiel didn’t say anything right away Dean began to ramble. “It’s just that you’ve been a good friend. And Sam really likes you. Dad too. And I wanted to show how much I appreciate how cool you were. I’m making lasagna.”

               “Dean!” Castiel said, just loudly enough to stop his friend from talking. “I’d love to. When should I come over?”

               “Well you’re almost done, right? You’re not at the library today?” Castiel shook his head and Dean powered on. “Cool. I was thinkin’ maybe you could come with me now? I gotta go to the grocery store still, and I told Sammy I’d stop by Blockbuster to get a movie. What do you say?”

               “I’d like that,” Castiel told his friend. “I’ll be off in five, if that’s okay?”

               “Totally cool, Cas. Take your time.” Dean meandered back, allowing the other customers to get to the counter.

               It ended up being nearly fifteen minutes before Castiel was able to clock out, but Dean waved him off when he attempted to apologize. 

               Once in the Impala, Dean drove them across town to the Aldi’s with the same classic rock album playing through the speakers while Castiel sent a quick message to his parents. In the store Dean took point, going from aisle to aisle picking ingredients, while Castiel merely followed him with the cart. They spent the most time in the bakery department trying to decide between an apple and cherry pie (they ended up getting both).

               There happened to be a Blockbuster next to the store, and Dean told Castiel to pick a movie. Castiel felt the pressure to make a decent choice, so was relieved to see _Iron Man_ was an option. Dean seemed like the type to like a good superhero movie. It was a good assumption, if Dean’s grin was anything to go by. They also rented _The Happening_ , in case they felt like watching a scary movie too.

               Groceries and movies in hand, Dean and Castiel drove the short distance back to the Winchester home. It was only just after three o’clock when they pulled up, so Dean suggested Castiel watch some TV while Dean got dinner started.

               “I’d rather help, I think,” Castiel said as he grabbed one of the grocery bags. 

               “Dude. You’re supposed to be a guest,” Dean groaned as he grabbed the other and closed the Impala’s door with a bang.

               “Regardless, I’d like to help.” Castiel could be stubborn when he wanted to be.

               “Fine, man, sheesh.” Dean sounded exasperated, but he was grinning, so Castiel figured it was for show.

               Inside Sam was watching a nature documentary, but when he saw Castiel he grinned and greeted, “Hey Cas! You staying for dinner?”

               “I am,” Castiel said happily.

               “We’ll be in the kitchen if you need us, squirt,” Dean told his brother as he passed, ignoring the pissy-little-brother look on his face.

               In the kitchen Dean took the grocery bag out of Castiel’s hand and ushered him to one of the kitchen stools. “Just sit, okay?”

               “Dean. Let me help,” Castiel pushed. But it seemed Dean could be just as stubborn.

               “You’re keepin’ me company! That’s totally helpful.” He sounded smug as he started to pull out ingredients: pasta, ricotta, parmesan, tomato sauce, ground sausage and beef, and a large red pepper. He left the pies in the paper bag and pushed it off to the side.

               Dean got right to work, boiling water and browning the meat, without even opening a cookbook. Again, he seemed totally in his element.

               “Do you cook a lot?” Castiel asked just as Dean dropped the pasta noodles into the bubbling water. “You seem more than proficient at it.”

               “That your fancy way of sayin’ you’re impressed with my skills, Cas?” Dean said with a cheeky grin. Castiel just gave him a bland look and Dean laughed. “I guess so. With Dad working so much, I kinda had to be around to look after Sam. And I like cookin’. It’s relaxing.” 

               Castiel didn’t really agree with that. But he once set a blender on fire, so his opinion may be a little biased.

               While the meat and noodles cooked, Dean grabbed a glass bowl and began filling it with different cheeses and an egg, before stirring it all together with a rubber spatula. He tasted a bit off his finger, then got to adding more spices than Castiel could probably name.

               “It all seems very complicated,” Castiel commented.

               “I’m sure you could learn, man,” Dean told him confidently.

               Castiel was tempted to mention the blender thing, but was saved the humiliation by John entering the room, Ben in his arms. “Son, could you handle him? I got a call from Ellen. She needs me to go take a look at the Bronco.”

               Castiel could read the confliction on Dean’s face; he obviously wanted to hold his son, but was in the middle of his task. So Castiel offered, “I could hold him while you cook. If you’re okay with that.”

               Dean seemed happy as he said, “Of course, Cas. Thanks.”

               John placed the little boy delicately into Castiel’s arms, and said a quick goodbye, promising he’d be back in time for dinner.

               Castiel looked down at the little boy in his arms, and saw that Ben was looking right back at him. His eyes were the same blue as most infants, but the edges were already starting to change into the green that he’d seen in Dean’s. “Hello Ben,” Castiel said as he gave the boy a little rock. “It’s very nice to officially meet you.”

               “Dude, he’s a baby, not the King of England,” Dean said, but again he was smiling.

               Castiel ignored his friend and instead kept his focus on the boy. “Your dad is just being sarcastic. He believes you’re much more important than the King of England.”

               Dean just laughed and got back to his cooking while Castiel swayed back and forth, offering random commentary to Ben. At one point Sam wandered in and offered to take Ben to his room, but Castiel waved him off. He found he liked the weight of the baby in his arms. Dean was putting the lasagna in the oven when Ben started to get fussy. “Probably hungry,” Dean said, “Or he shit his pants.” Dean crossed the kitchen and leaned down to smell Ben’s butt and wrinkled his nose. “Yup. Definitely the second one. Here, gimme,” he said, making grabby-hands with his fingers.

               “Would you like me to do it?” Castiel offered.

               “Nah, I wouldn’t want to ruin your appetite with one of his toxic dumps,” Dean said as he took Ben from Castiel’s arms. “Why don’t you put something on the TV? Food’s gotta cook for a while anyway.”

               Castiel did as suggested, and sat down on the couch with Sam. He was watching a different documentary, and Castiel got sucked in quickly. A few minutes later Dean and Ben joined them, opting to sit on the floor in front of their feet so Ben could spend some time laying on his tummy. Dean kept a weather eye on Ben, but allowed himself to lean back against the couch with his elbows resting across the seat.

               John returned only fifteen minutes later, and entered the house with a large inhale. “Smells good in here, son. Do I got time to shower before we eat?”

               “Yeah, probably gonna be another half an hour or so,” Dean told his father. John seemed relieved as he shrugged out of his jacket and trekked up the stairs.

               They watched the documentary in a harmonious quiet, broken only by Ben’s occasional babble and Dean whispered encouragement. Twenty minutes later John, freshly showered, joined them as well, opting to sit in the worn-in La-Z-Boy. When Dean stood find minutes after that, mumbling about needing to make the garlic bread, Castiel offered to hold Ben again. Dean seemed fine to let him, happy even. It was clear to Castiel that Dean still believed that his child would make Castiel want to run for the hills, and he was determined to prove him wrong. And Ben seemed content to be held, which Castiel was happy for.

               Delicious smells were starting to waft out of the kitchen, so Castiel was more than ready to eat when Dean called them to the table ten minutes later. Castiel carried Ben, setting him in the cushioned highchair at the end of the table. A table which was set with plates already, as well as a large baking dish of lasagna, a bowl of greens, a bottle of salad dressing, and a basket heaping with pieces of garlic bread.

               “This looks wonderful, Dean,” Castiel complimented as he looked over the food. “Where should I sit?”

               Dean took a seat near Ben and tapped the seat next to him. Castiel sat in the offered chair and scooted closer to the table.

               The three Winchesters immediately started piling food on their plates, and Castiel realized he’d need to move quickly if he didn’t want to get left behind, guest or not.

               His first bite of pasta was heavenly; it was just the right about of cheesy and meaty. He said as much, barely pausing in his eating. Dean didn’t seem put off by his bad table manners, seeming almost charmed by them. John asked Castiel about his future plans, to which Castiel told him about his Oxford dream. John, too, seemed confident that Castiel would be accepted.

               It was a pleasant dinner, the only awkward moment coming when John asked Dean if he’d heard any more from Lisa.

               “Not since the game,” Dean told him. Then he turned to Castiel. “Lisa had some kind of epiphany last month and decided she _did_ want to be in Ben’s life. But she’d already signed off on her maternal rights, and I know Ben’s just a baby but I’m worried Lisa’ll meet him then change her mind again.”

               Castiel nodded in understanding. He wanted to offer some advice, but knew that he didn’t have any. “I’m sure you’ll do what’s right by Ben.”

               Sam, the good kid that he was, shifted the conversation back to happier topics. Apparently he’d been studying with a girl named Jess, and wanted Dean’s advice on how to tell if she _like_ liked him. Dean, ever the big brother, teased Sam mercilessly before telling Sam to just be honest and ask her.

               After dinner was finished John cleared the plates, telling the boys to get a movie set up while he got their dessert ready. While Sam and Castiel set up _Iron Man_ Dean disappeared upstairs to feed Ben and get him settle down for the night. He descended the stairs thirty minutes later, baby monitor in hand.

               Watching _Iron Man_ with the Winchesteres ended up being a great way to end a wonderful evening.

 

October 31st

               Halloween fell on a Friday, meaning that Castiel was being dragged to yet another high school party. It was at April’s again, and Balthazar made it seem like a party he couldn’t miss. Thankfully, Castiel was able to finagle out of wearing a costume. A party was one thing, but being forced to do it decked out in some elaborate getup was another. Balthazar had no such restraints and showed up at Castiel’s house wearing nothing but gold booty-shorts, declaring himself the Creation from Rocky Horror, to which Castiel said, “It’s practically November.”

               Balthazar seemed unperturbed by the cold as they walked to April’s. The odd passing driver would catcall as they passed, which Balthazar reveled in.

               Again, April’s house was already filled to capacity when they arrived, and Balthazar disappeared almost immediately to find the hostess. Castiel squeezed through the bodies to the backyard, getting a beer from the keg if only to have something to occupy his hands. He was taking his first sip when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Dean, but also Ketch, standing behind him.

               Castiel didn’t really know Arthur Ketch, but assumed that he wasn’t that bad considering Dean still hung out with him. “Happy Halloween, Dean.”

               “You too, man,” Dean said with a grin. “No costume? For shame!”

               “You’re one to talk,” Castiel shot back, noticing Dean’s lack of festive attire.

               Dean held up a finger. “Ah ah ah!” Then he pulled a pair of lens-less frames out of his pocket and slipped them on. At Castiel’s continued confused look, Dean rolled his eyes and unbuttoned enough of his flannel to show the Superman logo on his t-shirt.

               “Clark Kent,” Castiel noted. “Classic.”

               Ketch cleared his throat, and Dean turned to him. “Man, you know Cas?”

               “I don’t think so. I’m Ketch,” he said as he held out a hand to Castiel, who took it and gave it a firm shake. “Drink, Winchester?”

               “Nah, man. I’m drivin’ remember?” Dean told his friend.

               “Such a party pooper, all of a sudden,” Ketch commented. But he didn’t say anything else about it as he got himself a drink.

               Dean just rolled his eyes beneath his glasses. “So, I’m assuming Balthazar is around here somewhere?”

               “Yes. He went to find April,” Castiel explained as he shifted his beer from his right hand to his left.

               “They official yet, or what?” Dean wondered aloud and Castiel huffed. He’d been wondering the same thing, but Balthazar hated relationships and denied them at all costs.

               “Wanna sit?” Castiel asked, gesturing to a circle of lawn chairs that were, currently, being abandoned by the other partygoers. Dean nodded and took a seat in one furthest from the house. Castiel dropped into his own seat and set his drink in the grass by his feet.

               The two boys sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the party, until Dean said, “Man, I just want to be back home.”

               Castiel remembered the last time he was in this yard with Dean, wondering why he wasn’t enjoying himself, but now he understood. “Is John with Ben?” He said the boy’s name quietly, even though nobody would hear him over the music and conversation.

               “Yeah. I told him I would stay home, but he wants me to be able to see my friends. Believe me, I appreciate it, but I don’t really need it. I’d rather be home watching some crappy horror flick.” Dean looked back at the party despondently. “I used to love this kind of shit.”

               “Your priorities changed,” Castiel reasoned. “It happens to everyone at some point.” Dean nodded, but looked so damn bored that Castiel couldn’t stand it. “Did you ever return _The Happening_?”

               Dean turned to his friend and shook his head. “You wanna get out of here, Cas?”

               Castiel grinned. “Yes please.”

               And that’s how Castiel ended up spending his final high school Halloween, with Dean Winchester and his two and a half month old son, watching a movie about plants that kill people. It was the best Halloween he could remember.

* * *

 

True Blood - Premiered on September 7th 2008

Hell's Kitchen 04x07 - Premiered on May 13th 2008

Iron Man - DVD Released on September 30th 2008 

The Happening - DVD Released on October 7th 2008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda a sucker for John being a good guy. So I hope y'all aren't John-haters. And I have no idea if there were Blockbusters in Kansas. Call that artistic license.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Also I should say that I don't have children and am getting most of my information online. So if I make any glaring mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Anyways, I'd love to know what you think of this story so far.


	3. November 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you, Dean, for letting me be apart of this.”
> 
> “What do you mean?” Dean asked. He looked up and caught Cas already looking his way. 
> 
> “I am just astounded with you all,” Castiel said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how long it's taking me to get chapters out. I am so sorry for that. But inspiration comes! Even if it's not as often as I'd like. Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait.

 November 1st

               Castiel woke to the rustling of fabric and then a sudden warmth. He lifted his head, surprised to see John standing over him, draping a knitted afghan over his lap. Beside him, Dean shifted in slumber. Castiel felt his cheeks flush; somehow he and Dean had fallen asleep together in the night. Then panic set in. His parents didn’t know where he was. He didn’t tell them he was going to be watching movies with Dean, because he assumed he’d be home around the same time he would have been had he not ditched the party.

               John, maybe because of parental wisdom, saw his panic and got his attention by pressing lightly at his shoulder. “Don’t worry, son. I called your folks for ya. Go back to sleep."

               Castiel felt like he should object in some way: maybe say he should go home, maybe apologize for falling asleep with John’s son, but both points seemed moot when John just grinned and threw a separate blanket over Dean who had started to snore softly. “G’night, Cas. 

               Against his better judgement Cas just allowed himself to sink further into his friend’s side and mumbled a quiet goodnight in reply.  

               He was asleep once more before John even made it up the stairs.

* * *

                When Castiel woke again it was to a quiet conversation.

               “I’m sorry, but he won’t settle with me or dad.” That was Sam and the he in question was obviously Ben.

               “It’s fine, Sammy, I can take ‘im.” Dean sounded tired, and Cas could feel his shoulders move reluctantly under his cheek.

               Sam giggled. “You just looked so cozy I didn’t want to disturb you.”

               “Shut up, bitch,” Dean groused, but his voice had that undertone of teasing that Castiel had become used to hearing. Castiel opened his eyes slowly and sat up, stretching his arms out over his head and shaking out his sore legs.

               “Morning, Cas!” Sam said brightly before darting back to the kitchen, baby free.

               “He’s too cheerful,” Cas said before adding, “Good morning, Dean.”

               Castiel turned towards his friend and saw Ben, being held up inches from his face. “Good morning, Castiel!” Dean said in a high pitched baby voice. It was a little disturbing, but Cas found himself chuckling softly. Ben chose that moment to let loose a long string of drool and Cas laughed outright. It dripped down Dean’s hand, and the other boy set the baby back in his lap. “Not cool, little man.” Dean used the corner of a blanket to wipe at his son’s face. Ben was grinning at the attention. “Ugh, you know I can’t stay mad at you.”

               “Dean Winchester, such a softie,” Cas said as he watched the young father dote on the little boy.

               Dean opened his mouth to no doubt rebuke his ‘softie’ status, but was stopped by John’s voice calling from the kitchen, “Foods up, boys!”

               The two teenagers stood together and made their way to the kitchen, where the counter was loaded with french toast, bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs. Castiel’s stomach rumbled and his mouth started to water.

               “This all looks great, John, thank you,” Castiel said as he grabbed one of the plates John was passing out.

               “I thought we could go out today. Cain’s old pumpkin patch is always nice and quiet after Halloween,” John suggested as he took Ben from Dean and allowed the three teens to fill their plates.

               “We can get some of that great cider!” Sam added.

               “I’m down,” Dean said with a mouth full of sausage. “What do you say, Cas? Do you have to work today?”

               Castiel looked between the four Winchesters, all who were looking at him with open and inviting faces. (Beside Ben who was mouthing on John’s collar.)

               “Not today. I think my bosses expect me to be some wild partier since they both gave me the day off. So I’d just have to ask my parents, but it should be okay.” Dean grinned while Sam whooped and punched the air with his fist. John, too, looked pleased at the chance of an outing.

               Once everyone had a full plate they naturally migrated to the small kitchen table and ate in a comfortable quiet, only broken when Dean would talk quietly to his son who was too busy smiling to drink his breakfast. Once they had all eaten their fill, John told the boys to get dressed while he cleaned up their plates.

               “Come on, I think I got a spare toothbrush upstairs,” Dean said as he adjusted Ben to sit comfortably against his chest. Castiel followed him upstairs and to the bathroom where he indeed did have a spare toothbrush, still in the plastic packaging. Castiel brushed his teeth and splashed some warm water on his face, then carded his wet fingers through his hair trying to create some kind of order. It became apparent pretty quickly that it was a lost cause.

               He wandered towards Dean’s room, texting his mom who was fine with his having a day out with friends, where he found the other boy changing Ben into a long-sleeved onesie with soft, fake jeans and a red sweater. He topped the outfit off with a black cap. Dean must have heard him approach because he looked up to appraise Cas’ outfit, seemed to find it unsatisfactory, and tossed a thick flannel in his direction. Castiel caught it and raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Don’t give me that look, man. It’s cold as tits out there and that shirt’s not gonna cut it.”

               (Castiel wondered if Dean had always been such a _dad_ or if it was a new thing for him.)

               He slipped the flannel over his long-sleeved t-shirt and buttoned it up midway, then opened his arms in the classic is-this-good-enough stance.

               Dean grinned and ducked his head. “At least now you won’t freeze to death.”

               Heavy feet ran down the hallway past Dean’s bedroom door and Sam’s voice called after them. “Come on! And I call shotgun!”

               Dean rolled his eyes, but didn’t complain. He reached down to grab an old backpack that seemed to double as a diaper bag, while Cas reached for Ben. “I’ve got him, Dean.”

               Castiel led the way down the stairs, with Dean trailing behind him. Outside Sam was already sitting in the passenger side of an old station wagon, and Castiel could see a car seat sitting behind him. Castiel paused to hand Ben back to his father, telling him, “You better handle this. I’ve never done it before.”

               Dean seemed unfazed as he get Ben settled in the seat and covered in a spare blanket. He pulled a binkie and a stuffed wookie out of the backpack. Ben let out a giggle when he saw the toy. Across the car, John was watching his son with a proud smile on his face. Even Sam was turned backwards in his seat so he could see.

               Castiel found himself watching too, astounded with how much love he saw in this small, unconventional family.

               When Dean stood back up he caught Castiel staring and blushed. “Shut up, man.”

               Castiel raised his hands in surrender. “I didn’t say anything.”

               “Yeah, uh huh,” Dean scoffed. “I’ll take the middle seat.”

               They all got seated in the car, and were soon off, heading outside of town. Dean leaned forward, and turned the radio to a classic rock station. It made Sam groan, while John just turned it up with a booming laugh. It was fairly cold out, but they still opened the windows enough to get a little bit of a breeze flowing through the car.

               About fifteen minutes in Bohemian Rhapsody came on, and Dean whooped and started singing along. It was loud, and not very good, but eventually Sam and John joined in. Castiel looked over at Ben, but the little boy was just watching his dad with wide, love-filled eyes.

               It made Cas happy.

               Finally, after about thirty minutes of driving, they made it to a small farm. The sign outside advertised pumpkins, a hay maze, crafts, and homemade spiced cider. John pulled up and parked near a large red barn and, unsurprisingly, they were the only car in the lot. However, they were barely out of the car before a gray haired man appeared. He walked right up to John and gave him what seemed like a firm handshake. “Cain. Good to see ya,” John said.

               “Likewise, Winchester,” Cain said in return. “Nice to see you boys,” he added, turning towards Sam and Dean. Then he spotted Castiel. “You’re new.”

               “Cain, this is my bud Castiel,” Dean said. “Cas, this is Cain.”

               Castiel held out his hand, which Cain took. “Good to meet you, kid,” Cain said, and Castiel was right; his grip was startlingly strong. “John, want to help me out with the tractor? It’s clunking again.”

               John nodded. “Boys, go explore. Have fun.” The two older men then disappeared into the large building.

               “That was abrupt,” Castiel commented as the door closed.

               “They always do this. Drink some whiskey and lament about the old days,” Dean explained. “They served together. Now let’s go!”

               Dean didn’t wait. He seemed to know where he was going, so Castiel felt confident in following him. Sam, too, seemed okay to just wander after his brother. Dean led them up a considerable hill, to where it leveled out to a large open field. Castiel could tell that it used to be filled with pumpkins but it has been almost completely picked clean, leaving only a few stragglers and the smell of ripe gourds. Castiel found himself wishing he had his notebook so he could sketch it.

               “Ugliest pumpkin wins!” Sam yelled before racing off.

               Castiel watched as Dean took a step forward, as if to chase after him, then look down at Ben and freeze. “Give him here, Dean,” Castiel said, holding out his arms.

               “You sure, man? I don’t mind,” Dean said. In the distance Sam tried to heave a pumpkin up by its stem, only for it to fall apart and drop mushy guts and seeds all over his shoes. They were too far away to hear, but Castiel bet there was some swearing involved.

               “I’m sure.” Castiel took Ben from his friend, propping him against his chest with one hand, while slipping the backpack off Dean’s shoulder with the other. “Better find an ugly pumpkin.”

               Dean grinned. “You know I will!”

               Then he was off, running after his brother who let out a shriek and ran further away. Castiel looked around, and spotted a circle of hay bales not too far away. He walked over and took a seat, facing the field. He pulled his legs up and crossed them, setting Ben between them so the baby could lean against his chest. Across the field Dean caught up to Sam and tackled him, landing on his back and pulling Sam over top of him. Then, as if bit, he jumped up. Sam pointed at his back and started to laugh, which made Dean scowl.

               Castiel watched on with a smile on his face. He couldn’t believe whatever happened to put this family in his path, but he was beyond happy for it.

               Not long later, Sam and Dean were back, each holding what they deemed the ugliest pumpkins.

               “Alright, Cas. You’re the judge. Which is the ugliest?” Dean asked. He subtly nodded at his own, then mimed vomiting in his mouth.

               Sam saw him, and stomped on his foot in retaliation.

               They were both ugly; Sam’s was misshapen and Dean’s was warty. He called it a draw and both boys dropped their pumpkins to the ground and shook hands.

               Dean straddled the hay to the right of Cas and leant over to look at Ben. The little baby was nearly asleep; his eyes were closed and he had each of Castiel thumbs held in his small fists. “He been okay?” Dean asked quietly. 

               “He’s very well behaved,” Cas said, then he sniffed and asked, “What’s that smell?”

               Dean chuckled and turned so Cas could see the back of his jacket. “I fell in dog shit when I tackled Sam.”

               “Karma,” Cas said simply. Ben started to wake, and was making sucky faces with his little mouth.

               “He’s probably hungry,” Dean said. “Want me to take him?”

               “Actually, may I feed him?” Castiel asked. Dean seemed taken aback, but finally grinned.

               “Course, man.” He grabbed the backpack from where it sat at Cas’ feet and pulled out a travel thermos and an empty bottle. Castiel watched as he poured milk from the thermos into the bottle, testing the temperature on his wrist. He seemed satisfied, and handed it over. Cas shifted Ben so he was lying across his lap, and took the bottle from Dean. Ben took the rubber nipple happily, when Cas put it to his mouth.

               Sam had disappeared, so Dean and Cas sat quietly while Ben ate. He was nearly through the bottle when Castiel broke the silence. “Thank you, Dean, for letting me be apart of this.”

               “What do you mean?” Dean asked. He looked up and caught Cas already looking his way.

               “I am just astounded with you all,” Castiel said. “This huge thing happens, you become a father, but instead of judging you your family rallies together. That takes so much devotion. And then I show up. This random guy you’ve never really met and you let me in? You didn’t have to do that, but you did. So, thank you.”

               “I’m glad I met you, Cas. You’re… you’re really great, dude.” Dean ducked his head sheepishly, and grabbed at Ben’s socked foot. “I mean, yeah I could’ve told Benny or Ketch about him, but I don’t think they’d get it. I mean, I just couldn’t give him up, not after Lisa and I decided to keep him.”

               “I think you’re great too,” Cas said. “And I know I don’t know them very well, but maybe you’re not giving them enough credit. Just saying.”

               “Yeah, maybe.” Dean grinned and then cleared his throat loudly. “Alright, chick-flick moment over. He almost done?”

               Castiel held the bottle up, and saw they it was nearly empty. “Just about.” He let Ben have the last few swallows then handed the empty bottle back to Dean. “How do I burp him?”

               Dean walked him through it, showing him how to properly hold him and where to pat. Ben let out a massive burp just as Sam, John, and Cain appeared. Cain was holding a jug of cloudy cider and a stack of paper cups. “Cider, boys?”

 

November 2nd

               Castiel was thankful that the Sunday crowd seemed to be more subdued than usual. He’s spent most of the day before with the Winchesters, not getting home until close to ten. Then he stayed up until past midnight trying to transfer the beauty of the farm to his sketch book. It wasn’t easy, and he still wasn’t entire convinced he did it justice.

               By the time he finally finished his shift he was dead on his feet and, again, was thankful that he didn’t have to go to the library. His walk home was enjoyable, though it was getting colder in the afternoons. Soon he’d have so start riding his bike, or try and convince his parents to let him borrow their car.

               He made it home, pushed the door open and was assaulted with the smell of vanilla and brown sugar. That meant one thing; his mom was baking. That, in itself, meant a separate thing; they wanted to talk.

               Castiel’s parents had always been predictable in their parenting. They didn’t enforce strict rules, hoping to encourage him to take responsibility for himself. They didn’t ground him, letting their disappointment be punishment enough. But when they did want to talk about something important, they tried to make it as harmless and enjoyable as possible. Meaning any moment his father would greet him with a big hug, then lead him to the den where his mother would be waiting with a freshly baked dessert, probably her famous snickerdoodle cookies, and hot chocolate. A fresh-from-the-dryer blanket may or may not be involved.

               As if on cue, James appeared. “Welcome home, son. How was work?” He asked as he wrapped his son in his arms.

               “It was fine. Slow,” Castiel said once they pulled away.

               James kept one arm around Castiel’s shoulders, steering him towards the back of the house. “Good, that’s good.”

               Inside the den, just as he suspected, Amelia was sitting on the leather loveseat with a blanket over her lap. There was another folded over the edge of the armchair, three mugs of cocoa were sitting on the coffee table, and beside them sat a piece of apple pie on a plate.

               Well, you can’t be right about everything, Castiel told himself.

               “Hi honey. How was your day?” Amelia asked. James left Castiel’s side and took a seat next to his wife.

               “It was fine,” Castiel said as he took his own seat. He shook out the blanket and set it over his legs. “What did you guys want to talk about?”

               Amelia gave him an innocent look. “What do you mean?” Castiel merely flicked the end of his blanket with a toe and grabbed his plate of dessert. Then, he raised a playful brow at his parents. Amelia sighed. “Am I that predictable?”

               Castiel laughed. “Just a little.”

               “Oh, it’s nothing, really,” Amelia said. “You’ve just been spending a lot of time with that Winchester boy. I was surprised when his father called us on Halloween. Your father and I were just wondering if you’d like to tell us about him?”

               “Dean? I mean, he’s great. And I’m friends with his little brother Sam too,” Cas said. He found himself wanting to elaborate on the littlest member of the family, but refrained. That wasn’t his secret to tell.

               Amelia shifted to the edge of her seat and reached out a hand to set on Cas’ knee. “Anything else?”

               Beside her James sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. “You’re mother’s wondering if you’re dating this boy.”

               Castiel looked at his parents with wide eyes and sputtered. “What? No. Dean’s my friend.”

               “No need to get defensive, sweetie, we were just asking.” Amelia smiled and leaned back in her seat. “I was worried you were going to start dating before we could meet him for ourselves.”

               Castiel took a bite of pie and shook his head. He swallowed before saying, “You know I wouldn’t do that.”

               “We’re glad he’s become such a good friend,” James said.

               Amelia nodded and then laughed a little. “Yes, he sounds like a nice boy. And he must be handsome too, if his father is anything to go by.”

               Castiel almost choked on a biteful of pie. “Mom!” He cried as James said, “Jesus, Amelia.”

               Amelia only shrugged. “What? There’s a reason I like to take the Volvo to Singer’s.”

               Castiel shook his head. He supposed his parents could be worst. He ate his slice of pie quietly, listening to his parents debate the whole ‘look but can’t touch’ argument. He finished around the time Amelia started to tease his father for his little crush on Hannah at the cafe. Castiel excused himself, which his parents acknowledged with a wave, and took his empty plate to the kitchen.

               Up in his room he finally laughed at the absurdity of the last half hour. Dean would have gotten a kick out of it. He sat on his bed and pulled out his phone, firing off a text to his friend.

 **To: Dean  
** **Apparently my mom thinks your dad’s cute. Don’t ask how I found this out.**

               Castiel reached for his sketchbook, and pulled it into his lap. He turned to one of his last drawings. It was of Dean and Sam standing in the field with their backs to him. Dean had his arm around his brother’s shoulder, and had pulled him into his side. Behind them the sun was setting with beautiful pinks and oranges. He was about to touch graphite to paper when his phone went off.

 **From: Dean  
** **Ha! It’s from the garage, isn’t it? I told him his coveralls didn’t leave enough to the imagination.**

               Castiel laughed, replying that it was something like that. He spent the next hour finishing his drawing, trying to get it just right. He was mostly satisfied by the time his mother called up that dinner was ready.

               DInner was a pleasant affair. Apparently his parents reached some kind of accord on the whole debate, because they were laughing and chatting like normal. They asked how school was going, and how he liked his jobs. Castiel admitted that it was starting to get too cold to walk, and his father told him they’d figure something out.

               When dinner was finished, Castiel offered to do the dishes. His mother just ruffled his hair, said he was a good boy, and took the plates from his hands. His father just gestured for him to go upstairs and saddled up to the sink to dry the wet plates his wife handed over.

               Castiel spend a few more hours in his room, listening for his parents to go to sleep. He heard them both start snoring, then waited an additional thirty minutes before creeping out of the house, sketchbook under his arm. His bike was leaning against the garage, and he swung his legs over the bar, and made his way towards the school.

               Getting inside was easy as always. He grabbed his supplies from the locker, and noticed he was running low on a few key colors. He’d have to make a run to the art store soon.

               Castiel looked at the freshly painted white wall, then to the right where now three poster boards hung. He scanned them, but his name was still not listed and Anna was still the leading winner.

               He dumped out his paints and flipped through his sketchbook. Unfortunately, nearly all of his sketches of late have been of Dean and his family. Not only would copying one of those be creepy, but it would also be much easier to figure out it was him painting. He dropped down and sat cross legged on the ground while he continued to flip pages. He finally landed on the one he finished earlier, with Sam and Dean and the sunset. At least if he left them out, it would be a little more innocuous. 

               Once he had a plan in mind, he got to painting. Once he finished the main elements, meaning the farm and the sunset, he decided to add a few turkeys. It was November after all, and Thanksgiving was just around the corner.

               By the time he finished, it was nearing two in the morning. He packed up his supplies, stashed them back in their hiding spot, and sneaked out of the building.

 

November 4th

               Castiel was at lunch, sitting with Sam, Dean, and Balthazar. The eating together had been happening for a while now. It was nice. Castiel and Dean still ditched sometimes to go to the diner, but today was not one of those days. Balthazar was regaling them with a story about his uncle’s schnauzer that had all of them in stitches, when someone approached their table.

               Sam saw her first. He set down his sandwich and tapped his brother on the shoulder. Once he had Dean’s attention he waved his hand towards someone behind Cas. Castiel turned to see Anna, and her eyes were on Dean.

               Anna Milton was one of the popular girls at the school. She didn’t cheer, but he was artsy and interesting. Her red hair was always perfect and straight, and her make-up always looked natural. She also seemed like the kind of sweet, small town girl that everyone loved.

               “Hi Dean,” she said sweetly. Castiel could hear Balthazar whisper something about chopped liver to Sam, making the freshman laugh.

               “Hey Anna. What’s up?” Dean smiled at her and leaned back in his chair, looking relaxed and at ease.

               “I was wondering if you’d want to go to the movies with me on Friday?” She asked. Castiel silently commended her boldness, even if it made his stomach turn a little. “That Role Models movie is playing at Southwind.”

               “Yeah, sounds awesome,” Dean said. Castiel’s gut clenched and he put down his sandwich, no longer hungry. “I can pick you up at like six?" 

               Anna nodded and made her way into Dean’s space. She grabbed his hand and wrote something on this palm. “Text me, and I can give you my address.” She stood and flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder. “Can’t wait.”

               Then she left. Balthazar scoffed and called after her, “Lovely chatting with you!” Anna either didn’t hear him, or decided to ignore him. Either option made Balthazar bristle. “Way to charm the ice queen, Winchester.”

               Dean turned towards Balthazar and gave him a playful middle finger. “You’re just jealous that I got a date and you didn’t.”

               “Please,” Balthazar said sarcastically. “If I wanted to get laid I’d just call up April.”

               Castiel found himself standing without giving his legs permission. When all eyes turned towards him he mumbled an excuse about needing to speak to one of his teachers and walked off. He tried to ignore how much the idea of Dean sleeping with Anna made him sick.

 

November 7th

               Castiel was sitting on his bed, sketching and very much _not_ checking the clock to see what time it was.

               He turned his head. It as six o’clock. 

               Castiel shook his head. Okay, so he knew what time it was, but he was _definitely not_ thinking that at this very moment Dean was picking up perfect Anna for a date. He pressed his pencil too hard against the paper and the tip broke. “Fuck,” he whispered as he reached for his pencil sharpener. He pointed the tip into the hole, and turned, getting the end back to an adequate point.

               Why did he care so much that Dean was going on a date? They were friends. Sure, he found himself thinking that Dean could do better than Anna. After all, he was a father and he’d proved to be more mature than the average high school bimbo. Then Castiel was filled with shame when he realized he’d been thinking that _Anna_ was some kind of bimbo. He’s never spoken to her, but she could be a lovely person. Maybe she would be just what Dean needed. Maybe they were soul mates or something. Maybe in a couple weeks they would still be dating and Dean would tell her about Ben and she’d fall in love with the little boy like Castiel did. Maybe they would end up getting married and raise Ben together like some perfect little family.

               Castiel felt metal against his fingers and looked down. He cursed. He had sharpened the pencil nearly to the middle, and shavings covered his lap like snow.

               He needed to get his mind off things. Maybe he could go for a run. Yes, he thought. That was a perfect distraction. His door opened just as he stood to change into his running gear and Balthazar walked in with Charlie right behind him.

               “Stop moping!” Balthazar yelled, making Cas jump. Then Charlie threw something at him, which he struggled to catch. He looked down; it was her _Firefly_ DVD’s.

               “I’m not moping,” Castiel said. “I was just about to go on a run.”

               Balthazar and Charlie both sighed loudly and exchanged a _look_. “Sorry, Cassy. That’s your go to moping activity,” Balthazar said. “We’re here to clear your mind.”

               Charlie walked around them and slipped under Castiel’s covers. He held up one end and patted the mattress. “Come on, Cas, snuggle in with me. Baz can get things started.”

               He knew better than to argue, so he did as he was told. Once he was sitting against the headboard Charlie settled against him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his stomach. Balthazar also followed her instructions, putting the first DVD into his laptop and pulling his desk chair closer to the bed. He’d be in the bed too, eventually.

               Half way into the first episode Castiel cleared his throat. “I really was not moping.”

               “So you’re totally cool with Dean going out with Anna?” Balthazar asked, swiveling in his chair so he was facing his friend.

               “Absolutely,” Castiel said. He ignored the thickness in his throat. “It’s just that he’s kinda one of my best friends-”

               “Hey!” Both Charlie and Balthazar objected.

               “I said ONE OF my best friends and I just want him to be happy,” Castiel finished.

               “Do you want him to be happy with you?” Charlie asked quietly.

               Castiel only shrugged, but that in itself was its own sort of admission. But it was one he wasn’t ready to say out loud.  

               “Alright, budge over,” Balthazar said. Charlie and Castiel did as asked, and soon Balthazar was crawling under the covers as well. He snuggled up to Castiel’s other side, mirroring Charlie.

               It was way too hot, and way too crowded, but Castiel was still asleep before the start of the second episode.

 

November 10th

               Castiel was enjoying a bowl of cereal Monday morning when his father took the seat next to him at the breakfast bar.

               “So, son, your mother and I have been talking and we think that it’s time for you to get your own car,” James said as he sipped from his mug.

               Castiel turned to see if his father was telling the truth, or if this was some kind of joke. But, no, he had his serious face on. “Really?” Castiel asked, just to be sure.

               “Really. You’re proven to us that you can be responsible, and you’re in your last year of high school, so you’ll need it for college anyway.” James pulled his checkbook out of his pocket, and clicked a pen. “We are going to write you a check for two thousand dollars. If you can find a car under that amount, you can keep what’s left over. Anything over you have to cover. Sound good?”

               Castiel leaned over and gave his father a hug. “Yes. Yes, very good. Thanks, dad.”

               James wrote out the check and slipped it over to his son. “Don’t lose it,” he laughed. Castiel shook his head solemnly. James ruffled his son’s unruly hair and stood. “Have a good day at school.”

               “You too, dad!” Castiel called out for him while pulling out his phone.

 **To: Dean  
** **I need your help with something after school. You busy?**

* * *

               By the time the final bell rang, Castiel was bouncing on his feet. He’d asked Dean to help him go car shopping, and Dean was more than willing to help. Mostly to make sure whatever Cas wanted wasn’t a “piece of shit Honda,” or whatever. Castiel made his way towards the Impala, where Dean was already waiting for him.

               “Ready, Cas?” Dean asked as he slipped behind the wheel.

               “Absolutely. Where should we go? I know there are a few lots on Iowa street.” Castiel’s suggestion made Dean scoff. He didn’t offer any other advice, instead just took off in the opposite direction. “Where are we going?”

               “Bobby’s.” When Castiel remained confused Dean rolled his eyes. “Singer’s Auto. Where my dad works? They also have cars for sale, and I trust ‘em a lot more than those scuzzy dealerships. He’ll probably give you a deal too, since you’re with me.”

               “Well, alright,” Castiel said with a smile. “As long as you know what you’re doing.”

               Dean was quiet as he drove, but he looked happy. Castiel wondered if it was because of his date. “How was Friday? Did you have a good time?”

               Dean’s brows furrowed as he asked, “Friday?”

               “Yeah,” Castiel said slowly. “You know? Your date?”

               “Oh! Yeah, it was fine,” Dean said. Castiel waited for him to elaborate. He didn’t.

               “Are you guys going to go out again?” Castiel needled further.

               Dean shrugged, and looked over at Castiel before admitting. “Probably not. No connection, you know?”

               Castiel didn’t press further, feeling like he’d already gone too far. Still, for whatever reason, Dean seemed to be in a good mood, and Castiel was too, so why ruin that? 

               Singer’s wasn’t what Castiel expected. What he assumed would just be a regular shop, was actually fairly large, with multiple bays and a big parking lot. Off to the side was an old victorian house, and surrounding it was some kind of scrap yard. Dean parked the Impala next to his dad’s station wagon. He led Cas towards the house, where the front room doubled as a kind of lobby. A grizzled old man was sitting behind the desk, with Ben resting in a Baby Björn against his chest.

               “Lookin’ good, Bobby,” Dean laughed. The old man just glared, mumbling under his breath. “Want me to take ‘im?”

               “Depends on what yer here for,” Bobby grumbled. “Who’s this?”

               Castiel felt Dean swing an arm over his shoulder, and pull him close. “This here’s Cas. He wants to buy a car. I figured I’d show him what we got.”

               “In that case,” Bobby said before turning his head and covering Ben’s ears. “Garth! Get yer butt in here!”

               “Comin’ boss!” Another voice called from outside. There was a flurry of steps and then a gangly guy walked in with a big smile on his face. “What can I do for you, sir?” He asked with a deep bow.

               “Take the tyke,” Bobby said while expertly removing the sling and handing it over. “Gotta show these idjits some cars.”

               “Righty-o, Bob-o,” Garth said. He shimmied into the Baby Björn, and started making funny faces at the baby.

               Bobby rolled his eyes fondly before pushing Dean and Cas out of the house and around the corner. “Don’t got a lot right now, but what we have is good. How much you got?”

               “Uh, two thousand,” Castiel said. Bobby hmm’d and nodded his head. “Is that enough?”

               “It’s plenty, boy, don’t worry.” Bobby came to a stop and swung his hand around. “See anything you like?”

               Castiel didn’t quite know what he was looking for, but a few seemed nice. There was a small, blue SUV and a red sedan. The later looked like a Honda though, so he doubted Dean would approve. A car near the back caught his eye and he wandered over. It was older, and painted a shiny gold. It had a lot of character and seemed to be in good condition. “What about that one?” Castiel asked, pointing to the gold one.

               “A pimp mobile? Really, Cas?” Dean asked.

               “It looks like a nice car. Not a _pimp mobile_.” Castiel defended his pick, affronted that Dean would even suggest such a thing.

               “That there’s a 1978 Lincoln Continental. Decent vehicle, once we fixed her up a bit,” Bobby explained, completely ignoring Dean’s continued grumbling.

               “Would I be able to afford her?” Castiel asked, hopeful.

               Bobby pursed his lips and rubbed his beard while he worked through it in his head. Castiel almost lost hope, then Bobby nodded. “I think two grand’ll cover it.”

               Castiel whooped, while Dean groaned. Cas punched him in the arm to shut him up.

               Bobby helped him finalize the purchase, and not an hour later he was the proud owner of his very own car. “Congrats, kid,” Bobby said as he handed over the keys. “You drive careful, you here?”

               “Will do, Bobby, thanks,” Cas said. He walked to the front lot, where his car had been moved next to Dean’s Impala. “Thanks for your help, Dean.”

               Dean was leaning against the Impala’s driver’s side door and grinned in Cas’ direction. “Didn’t do much, buddy. But I’ll take the praise.”

               “Smartass,” Castiel chastised, kicking Dean lightly in the shin. “I should probably get home. I’ll see you at school.”

               “See ya, Cas.” Dean waved as Cas got behind the wheel of his car and drove of. He could see Dean watch him drive away in his rearview mirror.

 

November 13th

               Castiel’s parents had gotten a kick out of his car. His dad even called it a pimp mobile. He texted Dean to tell him, to which Dean sent back a very mature, “HAHAHAHA! I TOLD YOU SO!”

               The rest of his week kept him busy with school. He had a science project due, and it took up most of his time. But he managed to get some free time after school on Thursday. He thought about taking a drive when he remembered that he needed to get some more art supplies. There was a store within walking distance that he usually went to, but there was a much nicer store about thirty minutes away.

               The drive to the store was pleasant. He hadn’t had a chance to get a dock for his iPod yet, but he found an oldies station to listen to. The windows were all rolled down, filling the cab with a nice breeze. He found a parking spot right in front and pulled his car into it. 

               The store was fairly empty, considering it was late on a Thursday. He grabbed a basket from the front and made his way towards the paints. He had a mental list going of what he needed, and started pulling down tubes that looked like they could work. What he liked about this store in particular was that they carried the larger tubes of paint, meaning he wouldn’t run out of these colors as fast.

               His basket was nearly full when someone approached him. “You finding everything alright?”

               Castiel turned to the clerk, surprised to see Anna standing there in an apron with the stores logo across the front. “Oh, no. I think I’m good. Thank you, though.” He didn’t realize how dismissive he sounded until the words left his mouth, and he felt ashamed. He should be nice to a classmate, even if he found he was a little envious of her.

               “You’re a friends of Dean, right?” She asked hesitantly, which seemed odd, considering how confident she was when she asked Dean out the week before.

               “Uh yeah. I’m Castiel,” He told her.

               Immediately her face scrunched up and then flattened to something guarded and cold. “Oh.”

               “Is something the matter?” Cas asked. Because he’d never seen someone do that with their face.

               “It’s nothing, whatever. Just kinda lost me a chance, is all.” Castiel cocked his head, because what? Before he could ask what that meant, Anna continued. “Like, I knew that Sam was important. I get playing second fiddle to a baby brother. But if I’m going to date someone I can’t come after his _boyfriend_ too.”

               Castiel shook his head. “I’m not his boyfriend.”

               Anna just scoffed. “Try telling him that, would ya? He wouldn’t shut up about you.” Castiel opened his mouth to… deny it again, or something, when Anna rolled her eyes. “If you don’t need help, I’m gonna go. Delta can ring you up when you’re done.”

               Then she walked off.

               Castiel stood, confused. Anna had never come off as someone so vindictive. How much had Dean talked about him? Was it really enough to make her _that_ angry? 

               And why did that seem to settle the beast in his stomach?

               Whatever internal crisis he was having, he decided he wanted to have it far from here. He threw a couple more tubes of paint in his basket and hurried to the counter, where a brunette with heavy eye liner was watching him. Her name tag read Delta, and next to it she had drawn an anarchy symbol with black sharpie. “What’d you do to piss her off?” She asked. She was loudly chewing gum and blew a bubble, then sucked it back into her mouth to pop loudly.

               “Nothing. Could you just ring me up, please?” He handed over his basket, and tried to smile reassuringly.

               Delta rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She scanned all his paint, dumping it into a plastic bag. “Eighty-nine, fifty-five.”

               Castiel swiped his card and put in his pin. Delta printed his receipt and stuffed it in the bag with his paints. Castiel took it from her hand and practically raced out of the store.

               He didn’t realize until halfway home that he had started smiling.

 

November 16th

               When Castiel got home from work the first thing he saw was the Impala parked on the street in front of his house. As soon as he parked in the driveway, Dean had already jogged to meet him at his car.

               “Hey Cas!” Dean said with a big smile. “I was wonderin’ if you’d want to go for a drive?”

               “Where?” Castiel asked as he locked the door behind him, leaving his backpack in the backseat.

               “I don’t know. Just felt like getting out for a bit.” Dean gave him a hopeful look, even going so far as to clasp his hand in front of his face innocently. “Come one! It’s not as fun by myself." 

               “Fine! Let’s go.” Dean whooped and punched the sky then practically skipped back to the Impala. Castiel followed at a much more subdued pace. He wasn’t at all surprised to hear AC/DC already playing by the time he climbed into the passenger seat. Dean pulled back onto the road, heading away from town.

               It was chillier outside today, so they left the windows rolled up and turned on the heat. Castiel could hear a rattling in the vents that he now knew came from the legos Dean shoved down there when he was a kid. Castiel liked the sound, though. It reminded his of the sound of his mother making homemade popcorn. It felt homey.

               Castiel looked over at his friend, wondering what was behind this sudden drive. Dean seemed totally content. He was smiling and tapping away on the steering wheel to the beat of the song.

               Eventually Dean pulled off the road at Wells Overlook Park. Considering the weather, it was nearly deserted. That didn’t seem to faze Dean. He just grabbed a couple of small blankets from the backseat and climbed out of the Impala.

               Together they walked up to the observation tower and climbed to the top silently. Once there, Dean handed one of the blankets to Castiel then wrapped the other around his shoulders.

               As they looked out over the whole of Lawrence, Castiel could tell his friend had something on his mind. But he knew better than to pressure Dean into talking. While it seemed like Dean was getting better at expressing his _feelings_ , he still tended to shut down fifty percent of the time. 

               Part of Castiel wouldn’t shut up about what Anna told him a few days ago. He wonders if she complained to Dean about his _boyfriend_ issue. Is that what Dean was thinking about? He could ask, but no. He already decided he wouldn’t pressure him. 

               “I’ve always liked it up here,” Dean said, apropos of nothing. “Sometimes, after a real good date, I like to take ‘em up here to stargaze or whatever.”

               “It is beautiful,” Castiel commented. “I’ve only been up during the day.”

               “You’re missin’ out.” Dean’s arms her crossed under his blanket and he leaned them against the railing. “I thought about takin’ Anna up here. It was a clear night. There woulda been so many fuckin’ stars.”

               “But you didn’t?” Castiel mirrored Dean’s posture and turned to look at his friend’s face. Dean looked conflicted, but content.

               “Nah.” Again, Dean turned towards Cas before adding. “There was no chemistry. She wouldn’t have gotten it. It’s- uh-” Dean cleared his throat, “It’s been awhile since I’ve had a date good enough to bring up here.”

               “I get that,” Castiel agreed. “It’s been a while for me too.”

               Dean turned to his friend. His brows were pulled together in a frown. “What do you mean?"

               “Just that it’s been awhile since I’ve been on a good date,” Castiel said. “My last one... Well, he wasn’t a very nice guy.”

               Castiel didn’t know why he was bringing this up. He barely liked to think about his last relationship, let alone talk about it.

               “What happened?” Dean asked quietly.

               Castiel cleared his throat. Did he want to tell Dean? It took one look at his friend’s concerned face to answer that question. “He wasn’t out. Which I understood. I wouldn’t want to pressure someone to do anything before they were ready. But we would be out and he’d always try to kiss me or hold my hand. I always stopped him, ‘cause he didn’t want people to know, you know? But I got tired of holding back for him, or maybe I just wanted more, but when he tried to kiss me once after we got out of a movie I let him.”

               Castiel swallowed hard, but knew he’d said too much to quit now. Plus, he knew Dean wouldn’t judge him. “Some of his friend saw. He played it off like I had made a move on him, or something. He pushed me away and said some hateful things, so I left. I don’t hate him, or anything. I knew he was just scared. It still hurt, though.”

               Castiel felt an arm on his shoulder, then another as Dean pulled him into his chest. Under the blanket it was warm and smelled like wool.

               “M’sorry, Cas,” Dean said. “You deserve more than that.”

               Castiel reciprocated the hug. “Thank you, Dean. He apologized at least, before he left.”

               “He left?” Dean asked.

               Castiel nodded. “Graduated. Last year.” Castiel let himself enjoy the hug for another few moments before pulling away. Dean looked like he wanted to say something else, and Castiel sort of wanted him to, but then he seemed to change his mind. He cleared this throat before taking a few steps back.

               “I should get you back. It’s gettin’ late.” Castiel checked his watch. It was almost seven. His parents would be wondering where he was soon.

               “Let’s come up here again, though. Okay?” Castiel asked as he looked over the outlook one last time.

               Dean nodded, smiling. “Definitely.”

 

November 27th

               “Good morning to you, good morning to you. Our day is beginning, good morning to you!” Lucifer decided, because he was a jerk, that the best way to wake his brother on Thanksgiving was to sing that God-awful song directly into his ear at a very inappropriate volume. Castiel groaned and rolled over, covering his head with his pillow.

               “I thought you liked my singing!” Lucifer yelled, somehow even louder. Castiel just flipped him off. “You should at least be happy to see me.”

               Castiel mumbled a reply, but it was lost in the down of his pillow.

               “What was that, baby brother?” Castiel felt a shift in the bed, and then a pressure on his legs.

               Lucifer was sitting on him.

               “I said, why do you have to be so annoying at,” Castiel checked the clock on his bedside table then glared at his brother, “six-thirty in the morning?”

               “ _Because_ it’s Thanksgiving! And mom wanted our help in the kitchen,” Lucifer said. He wiggled, grinding his boney ass into Castiel’s thighs.

               “Meaning she wanted _your_ help, but you didn’t want to suffer alone,” Castiel figured. Then he buried his head back under the pillow. “Leave me alone.”

               Lucifer ground down harder and Castiel yelped. Quickly, like a fox, Castiel pushed himself up and pushed his brother to the floor. “Fine! But there better be coffee, or so help me…” Normally he was a tea drinker, but early morning called for something stronger.

               Lucifer looked around, all shifty, then darted out of the room.

               “There’s definitely _not_ coffee,” Castiel mumbled to the empty room. With one final groan, Castiel pushed himself out of bed. He grabbed his phone and saw a text from Dean that he must have missed the night before. And, because he’s kind of a dick when he’s up early with no coffee, he decided to shoot his friend a text.

 **To: Dean  
** **Happy Thanksgiving, Dean. Don’t eat too much pie.**

               He left his phone on the bed while he pulled on a big sweater and a pair of slippers. He went to use the restroom and brushed his teeth. When he got back he had three messages. He read them with a grin on his face.

 **From: Dean  
** **Fuck you. It’s practically yesterday.**

 **From: Dean  
** **But happy turkey day, or whatever.**

 **From: Dean  
** **And I’ll eat however much pie I fucking want.**

               Castiel stuffed his phone in his pocket and made his way back downstairs. He could hear his mother in the kitchen with Lucifer. His father was probably still sleeping. Castiel had inherited his skill in the kitchen from him, meaning neither had any.

               Once in the kitchen he mumbled a greeting to his mother while beelining it directly to the coffee pot. It had barely started brewing.

               “Sorry, honey. I just started that one,” Amelia said regretfully. “You brother already drank the first pot.”

               Castiel turned to shoot his brother a glare. Amelia saw him and _whapped_ him with her towel. “I do have cinnamon rolls. You can have first pick.”

               That perked Castiel up a bit. Every year his mother made the best cinnamon rolls, with chocolate chips and orange zest. Amelia pulled a tray from the oven where they were staying warm, then handed Castiel a plate and a metal spatula. Castiel cut the largest roll, gooey and right in the center, and put it on his plate, mostly because he knew it would piss his brother off.

               Castiel sat himself at the breakfast bar with his pastry and watched as the coffee drip drip dripped into the pot. He felt Lucifer slid up next to, far to close, and had to elbow him away. “I’m mad at you.”

               “I thought you’d be nicer once you got a boyfriend,” Lucifer muttered as he stepped away.

               “I don’t _have_ a boyfriend,” Castiel said. Across the room he saw his mother giggle. “Mom!”

               “I didn’t say anything!” Amelia told her son. “I just mentioned you’d been spending a lot of time with Dean and your brother _inferred_.”

               “Yeah, Cassy. I _inferred_.” Lucifer was grinning maniacally. At that moment the coffee filter dinged and he reached towards it. Castiel practically leapt over the counter to stop him.

               “No.” Castiel smacked his brother on the nose for good measure. “No! Mine.”

               “Possessive, are we?” Lucifer chuckled. “How’s your boyfriend feel about that.”

               With a mug of coffee in hand, Castiel felt more ready to argue. “I said he’s not my boyfriend. We’re just friends, is all.”

               Lucifer puffed up his chest but their mother distracted him with a raw turkey. “Come on, honey. Help me stuff this.”

               Castiel watched them, sipping his coffee slowly. He really loved Thanksgiving. Around eight his father zombie-walked into the kitchen to fill his own mug with coffee. “Cas, wanna watch the parade?”

               “Sure,” Castiel said, standing and following his father into the living room. He curled up under a blanket and watched, half asleep, as Matt and Meredith began hosting the show.

               An hour into the show Castiel felt his phone vibrate again. He pulled it out and saw that he had another text from Dean.

 **From: Dean  
** **Sorry if I was a dick earlier. Happy Thanksgiving, dude. You should come over later. I made a pecan pie with chocolate, and Sam dressed Ben up like a turkey.**

               Castiel snorted into his mug.

 **To: Dean  
** **Pics or it didn’t happen.**

               A moment later a message came through. It was a photo of a smiling Dean, holding a little Ben who was, indeed, wearing a turkey costume. “Dad,” Castiel asked, turning to his father. James looked his way, looking sleepy. “Think I can go to Dean’s after dinner?”

               James smiled. “Sure, son.”

               Castiel texted Dean back, telling him he’d be over later. He turned his attention back to the tv, but he fell asleep what seemed like seconds later.

* * *

               Dinner was, as always, delicious. Lucifer soaked up the praise like a sponge, until he was puffed up and extra obnoxious. Castiel made sure to make fun of his hair to bring him down a notch. Still, Castiel made sure not to fill up completely, because he was looking forward to going to the Winchesters’ for pie.

               Because he and his father didn’t cook, they moved to the kitchen to do the dishes. Castiel put the leftovers into some tupperware while James got the trickier dishes to soak. Castiel put the last of the food in the fridge then turned towards his father. “Dad? Would it be alright if I went to Dean’s now?”

               James wiped his hands on a dish towel and nodded. “Of course. Have fun.”

               “Will do.” Castiel wandered into the living room where Lucifer and his mother had relocated. “I’m heading to Dean’s.” Castiel leaned down and gave Amelia a kiss on the head. “Thanks for dinner.”

               “Call us if you decide to stay, okay?” Amelia asked.

               “I will. Love you guys.” Castiel waved at his brother, who was practically passed out in a tryptophan coma, and walked out the door.

               When he got to the Winchesters’ he was greeted by Dean with a bone crushing hug. “Happy Thanksgiving, Dean,” Castiel said into his friend’s shoulder. “I hope you left me some of that pie.”

               “Duh, dude,” Dean said as he pulled away. “Come in. It’s cold as shit.”

               Inside it was warm and cozy. Sam was passed out on the couch and John was watching highlights of the Cowboys vs Seahawks game. Ben, still in his turkey costume, was sleeping against his chest. “Happy thanksgiving, son,” John said once he caught sight of Castiel." 

               “You too, John.” Castiel felt a tug at his arm. He looked down to see Dean pulling at his sweater.

               “Dude. Pleasantries later. Pie now.” Castiel rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to be pulled towards the kitchen.

               In the kitchen Dean pulled a box down from on top of the fridge, inside was a beautiful pie. “You hid it?” Castiel asked incredulously.

               “You bet your ass I did,” Dean said with a grin. “Come with me.”

               Dean grabbed the pie in one hand, stuffed a couple forks in his pocket, and led Castiel upstairs and into his room. Once there he opened the window and stepped out onto the section of roof that covers the deck. Castiel followed him, surprised to see that Dean had already climbed up to a higher level of roof. It was honestly impressive considering he was still holding the pie. Still, Castiel climbed up with him.  

               Once they were both seated Dean handed over the pie and a fork. They dug into the pastry, both moaning around the first few mouthfuls. “This is delicious, Dean.”

               Dean blushed and stuffed another bite into his mouth so he didn’t have to speak. Still, it was comfortable.

               After their heart to heart at the overlook, Castiel worried that something would change. It was technically the first time he’d told Dean that he dated guys. But he didn’t need to fear. They were just as close as before. Castiel was thankful for that. He didn’t like to think about what he would do if he suddenly couldn’t be Dean’s friend.

               They ate the whole pie in silence, just watching the sky darken in front of them. Once the plate was cleaned Castiel set it aside and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arm around his legs.

               “What are you thankful for, Cas?” Dean asked.

               Castiel didn’t even hesitate. “I’m thankful for you, Dean.”

               Dean ducked his head and wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulders. “Me too, you sap.”

* * *

 

Role Models - Premiered on November 7th 2008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like when everyone has good families. Sue me. (Though I'm kinda regretting having Lucifer be such a good brother. Cause we all know he's actually a huge dick.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Also, talking about Thanksgiving makes me hungry.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Comments and Kudos make everyone happy!  
> \--L


	4. December 2008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who read my stories may have realized but I like to put little Easter eggs to my other favorite shows within my fics. Let's see who can spot the ones in this chapters. (I did say ones... because there are 2! (well 2 and a half)) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and again, I'm sorry for the wait. My work schedule is crazy this summer and I barely have time to sleep, let alone write, but I'm trying. And this chapter seemed impossibly hard to get going. 
> 
> Without further ado... 
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning for masturbation.**

December 1st

          The first day back after Thanksgiving break was always such a lazy affair; the student body was still stuffed with food and the first few cartons of eggnog. Castiel was no different, though for a different reason. The night before he has spent entirely too long, again, deciding what to do with his monthly mural. He was halfway through drawing the first snow fall he witnessed on the roof with Dean before he realized that he had gone and _painted Dean and himself in the mural_. He had never done that before. And it wasn’t even in shadow. It was Dean’s very recognizable face, green eyes, freckles and all. So he had to spend an extra two hours figuring out how to paint over it, even though it crushed him a little.

          When he saw the finished work in the light of day, he was happy enough with it. The tree silhouettes covered his friend well, even if he could still see the outline of old paint underneath. He made sure to leave the posters up, and a few students were gathered around, whispering about who they wanted to cast their own votes for.

          What riled Castiel up was Anna, who was standing near the painting, pointing out flaws in a very self-deprecating I-wish-I’d-done-something-different kind of way. Castiel wasn’t an idiot. It wasn’t her piece, obviously, but it definitely looked like she was going to try to take credit for it in the end. And hell if he was going to let her get away with that. Castiel’s hands were balled into fists at his side, and he had a confession on his tongue when he sensed another person coming up beside him. He turned his head, and saw Dean.

          “Don’t know who she’s tryin’ to kid,” Dean said. He was staring in Anna’s direction with an annoyed look on his face.

          “What do you mean?” Castiel asked, a little cautiously. He hadn’t given himself away, somehow, had he?

          “Dude, not you too! She moved here in, like, sophomore year! How does everyone forget that?” Castiel thought back, and yup. Dean was right. Castiel felt a little like a fool, but also surprisingly happy that Dean wasn’t buying what Anna was selling. “Plus she spent at least an hour of our date talking about how she wished she knew who did all this,” he waved at the mural, “So she could give ‘em props, or whatever.”

          Castiel laughed. Sounds like their date was wrong for a number of reasons.

          “I think this one’s my favorite so far,” Dean said. Then he pulled his phone out and snapped a picture. He grinned down at the screen before shoving the device back in his pocket. Castiel didn’t realize how big he was smiling until Dean knocked him in the chin with the back of his knuckles. “Why the grin, man?”

          “Oh,” Castiel breathed out. “I was just thinking of something funny Lucifer said over the weekend.”

          Dean gave him an odd look, but ultimately let it slide. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief.

 

December 10th

          When Castiel checked the mail on Wednesday he found a large manilla envelope mixed in with the regular bills and magazines. His hands shook when he took in the return address.

          Oxford OX1 3BD, UK

          He fumbled the other letters in his rush to break the seal and pull out the topmost sheet of paper.

 _Dear Castiel:  
_ _Congratulations! On behalf of Oxford University I am pleased to announce your admission for Fall 2009!_

          “Oh my God,” Castiel gasped. “Holy shit.”

          He did it. Castiel had dreamed of going to Oxford for years. And he actually got in. He realized he had clenched the papers in his fists, crumpling the edges. He smoothed them out on the side of the mailbox and read the words again.

 _Dear Castiel:  
_ _Congratulations! On behalf of Oxford University I am pleased to announce your admission for Fall 2009!_

          He carefully slid the packet back into its packaging before pulling out his cellphone and dialing Dean’s number. It rang only twice before his friend was picking up on the other end of the line.

          “ _Sup, Cas? Didn’t I, like, just see you?”_ Dean laughed, and Castiel could hear the wind whipping around. Dean must be driving. “ _You miss me or something?”_

          “Where are you?” Castiel asked. He wanted to share his news, but he found himself wanting to do it in person. “Could you come pick me up?”

          “ _Don’t see why not, but hold on a sec_.” There were some muffled words spoken, but Dean must have put his hand over the speaker. Then he heard another laugh, as the speaker was uncovered.

          “ _Cas!”_ That was Sam. “ _Dean and I just picked up Ben. We were gonna go get ice cream, but we’re gonna come get you first, okay?_ ”

          “I look forward to it,” Castiel said. There was yet _another_ scuffle and then he heard what was undeniably a Dean-sigh through the speakers.

          “ _Jeez, that kid’s strong. We’re only a few minutes away. That alright?”_  Dean asked.

          “Sounds good, Dean. See you soon.” Dean said a quick goodbye and hung up. Cas smiled down at his phone, then his eyes slid over to the acceptance packet. He slid the envelope carefully in his backpack, wanting to keep it safe.

          Dean must have been close, because not five minutes later Castiel heard the rumble of the Impala as it turned onto Castiel’s street. Dean pulled up to the curb in front of Castiel, rolling his window down but leaving the ignition on. He have Castiel a dazzling smile, then turned to his little brother. “Hop in the back, pipsqueak. Cas gets shotgun.” Sam groaned, but complied. Once he was in the back next to Ben’s car seat, Castiel climbed into the front.

          “Thanks for inviting me along,” Castiel said as he buckled his seatbelt. He turned into his seat to see Ben awake in his seat. He was smiling at Cas.

          “‘Course, man.” Dean guided them expertly down the road for a few miles before pulling into the lot of an old fashioned soda shoppe near the edge of town. It’s bright neon lights were on even though it was still early in the evening. The brothers worked together to get Ben and his things out of the car, with Dean pulling the car seat out of the back while Sam reached for the diaper bag near his feet.

          The soda shoppe was empty aside from one boy who was concentrating on his laptop in a far booth. He didn’t even look up as they arrived. Dean flagged down a waitress, asking her if they had high chairs. She nodded, and Dean pointed to a far booth, showing their intent to sit down. The girl told them to have a seat, and that she would bring some menus by when she dropped off the high chair.

          Sam slid into one side of the booth while Cas took the other. Dean stood, waiting for the waitress to get back to their table. Once she did, Dean took the high chair from her with a smile, flipped it upside down, and set Ben’s car seat on top of it. He situated Ben so he was sitting at the end of the table with a good view of all three of them, then took the empty spot next to Cas. The waitress smiled at them and handed out some laminated menus.

          “Take your time, boys. And just holler when you’re ready to order,” she said before making her way back to the lone boy to refill his coffee cup.

          Once she was gone Dean swung his arm over the back seat of their seat and turned to face his friend. “So, what’s up? You sounded kinda psyched up on the phone.”

          Castiel couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “I got an acceptance letter today. From Oxford.”

          Dean’s arm fell down, and immediately wrapped around Castiel’s shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. “I told you you could do it! God, congratulations, man! We need to celebrate!” Dean pulled out of the embrace, but left one of his arms draped over Castiel’s shoulder. He turned his head to catch the waitress’s eye. “Hey, sweetheart! Think we can get three chocolate shakes? My friend here just got into Oxford!”

          He didn’t wait for a response, instead he just pulled Cas into another hug. “‘M proud of you.”

          “Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said into the meat of Dean’s shoulder. Dean’s pride in him felt warm and sweet.

          “That’s awesome, Castiel,” Sam piped in from across the table.

          “Really frickin’ awesome,” Dean amended. “What do you want to do to celebrate, Cas?”

          The waitress picked that moment to drop off their drinks; each shake was topped with a veritable pile of whipped cream and a maraschino cherry. Castiel’s had sprinkles too.

          Castiel slid his shake closer and pulled the straw into his mouth, taking a long sip. “I thought these were were our celebration?”

          “Nah, man,” Dean said with a laugh. “This is small fry. We gotta do something big.”

          Ben started babbling, and talk of celebrations were tabled as Dean saw to his son. He took the baby into his lap, and offered him the Impala’s keys to play with. Soon Ben was smiling again while he shook the jangling ring.

          “Dude, we should go on a road trip!” Dean was nearly finished with his milkshake when he said it, turning towards Cas with bright, excited eyes. “We could go tonight, spend a day and be back by Friday.”

          “I can’t miss school, Dean,” Castiel said. Even though he really wanted to. He had never been on a road trip, and he imagined Dean would definitely make it worthwhile. He could see it now. They’s crank down the windows, even if it was too cold. Dean would play his cassettes, and Cas would be able to read a little in the front seat. Then Dean would get mad about being _ignored_ and turn the music up.

          “You’ve already gotten into freakin’ Oxford! I think you can miss a day.” Dean was grinning. Castiel sighed because Dean _did_ have a point.

          “We’d have to ask my parents. And make sure your dad is okay watching Ben,” Castiel said.

          “Awesome,” Dean said. “We could go to the hot springs! It’ll be quiet this time of the year.”

          Castiel laughed at Dean’s enthusiasm, and took a sip of his milkshake. “Let’s drop Ben off and check with your dad, then we can go ask my parents. Okay?”

          Dean just kept grinning. He flagged down their waitress to get the check. She brought it by with a smile and Dean dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table. They efficiently packed up Ben and his bag, and made it back to the Impala in record time.

          They drove back to the Winchester’s home was filled with quiet classic rock and Dean talking about their trip. Castiel would admit to himself that he would be devastated if it didn’t end up happening. They pulled up to the curb in front of Dean’s house and unloaded. John had just gotten home from work, and seemed tired, but was more than willing to let his son take off for a couple days. In his words, “You work hard, Dean. You’ve earned a trip with your best friend.” The best friend moniker made Castiel flush, and he got even redder when Dean didn’t deny it. He also gave Castiel a very hearty congratulations, big hug included.

          “Come on, Cas,” Dean said as he pulled Cas by the elbow back out of the house. “Gotta get the okay from your folks now.”

          When they got to Castiel’s home they parked behind Cas’ Lincoln and hopped out of the car. Both of Castiel’s parents cars were in the driveway too, so he knew they were home. He lead the way into the house, with Dean following close behind. They found his parents in the kitchen. His mother was at the stove, and his dad was opening them a bottle of wine.

          “Hey, sweetie,” Amelia said as soon as she heard her son enter the room. She turned and caught sight of Dean. “And who’s this? Am I finally meeting Dean?”

          “God, mom,” Castiel groaned when he heard Dean giggle. “Yes, this is Dean. Dean this is my mother, Amelia, and my father, James.

          “Nice to meet you, ma’am,” Dean said with a charming grin, reaching out to take Amelia’s hand.

          “And he’s so polite,” Amelia replied with a blush. “Better watch out, Jimmy,” she added, shooting her husband a cheeky wink.

          “Be careful, son,” James told Dean with a flat look. “I’ll fight you for her.”

          Dean let his head fall back and laughed. “You got nothing to worry about, sir.” Dean then held out his hand again, this time for Castiel’s father to shake.

          “Anyways, how are you honey? I thought you got home from school earlier,” Amelia commented. She gave whatever was on the stove a final stir before covering it and wiping her hands on a nearby towel.

          Castiel found himself grinning as he thought of the papers in his backpack. “Well I did. Then I checked the mail.”

          “Yes? And?” James asked.

          Instead of answering Castiel grabbed his backpack from where he’d dropped it by his feet and pulled out his acceptance package and handed it over to his mother. His father must have seen the importance in it and wandered around the counter to read over his wife’s shoulder.

          “Castiel!” His mother cried less than a minute later. She sprung forward and wrapped her arms around Castiel’s waist. “Oh my baby. I am so proud of you!”

          His mother squeezed him like a python, but he didn’t care. He just wrapped his arms around her and squeezed back. His father joined in at one point. Castiel looked over his mother’s shoulder and caught Dean’s eye. His friend was smiling, looking proud and like he kinda wanted to join in too, but was holding himself back.

          Amelia finally pulled away and tried to covertly wipe a tear from her eye. “It’s those damn onions,” she mumbled as she turned back to the stove. She gave dinner another stir then turned back to face her son. “That’s incredible news, Castiel. But I always knew you could do it. I think we need to celebrate.”

          “Well that’s what I wanted to talk about,” Castiel said. “Dean and I were talking and we kinda want to go on a road trip, but I’d have to miss tomorrow.”

          James and Amelia shared a look, and Castiel knew his parents were having one of their silent conversations. It was James who finally spoke. “Well you did already get accepted to one of the best schools in the world. I think you can miss a couple days. We can celebrate when Lucifer comes in for your birthday dinner.”

          Dean whooped and clapped Castiel on the back hard enough to push him forward a foot or so.

          “You boys just need to promise to be safe, and call us just a couple times so we know you’re alive.” Castiel nodded and jumped forward to hug his parents one more time.

          “I promise,” Castiel said. “Come on, Dean. I need to pack.”

          As they were walking up to Castiel’s room Dean knocked him on the back of the head. “Don’t think I didn’t hear you mom. Is your birthday coming up?”

          Castiel flushed. “It’s on Monday,” Castiel admitted.

          “Dude! Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean asked, and he only sounded a little bit offended.

          “I didn’t mean not to, it just didn’t come up.” Castiel looked back at Dean but his friend was already smiling again.

          “I guess we gotta celebrate extra then.” He smirked, and Castiel wondered what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

          Castiel packing pretty much meant he dumped out his backpack and stuffed it with a few extra pairs of underwear, a book, his sketchbook, and his toothbrush. They went back to the Winchesters’ where Dean did the same, while Castiel printed out MapQuest directions. “Dean, it says this is gonna be a seven hour drive! Are you sure we can do it?”

          Dean just winked.

          Most surprising was Dean’s suggestion that they should take his dad’s station wagon instead of the Impala. “We can lay down the back seat and sleep back there. Cheaper than a hotel room,” Dean had said.

          Castiel didn’t mind. He still had his book and Dean still had his cassettes, which he snagged from the Impala. Dean gave Ben a big hug, and kissed the little boy on each of his chubby cheeks, before telling the little boy to be good for “Grandpa and Uncle Sammy.” Castiel also gave the little boy a goodbye squeeze.

          “You boys behave yourselves, alright?” John asked once Ben was back in his arms.

          “When don’t I behave, Dad?” Dean asked with a cheeky grin.

          John rolled his eyes in response.

          And then they were off. Dean was headed towards the highway, the speedometer quickly gaining momentum. Castiel liked the feeling of speed as they headed east.

          Road tripping with Dean proved to be just as pleasant as he thought it was going to be. Dean did indeed play his music, singing along badly, and bitched when Castiel tried to read. It only took about thirty miles before Castiel gave in and was singing along with him. Castiel found an old Proclaimers tape in the glove compartment and managed to sneak it in between plays of AC/DC and Kansas.

          Dean groaned when “I Would Walk 500 Miles” started to play, but it seemed to grow on him. Not so much when it got stuck and Dean had to pull over and use a plastic spork from McDonalds to pry the thing out. He glared at his friend, and pointed at him with the mangled tape. “This is why we have the rule, Cas. Now say it for me.”

          Castiel sighed. “Driver picks the music, and shotgun shuts his cakehole.”

          Dean laughed. “That’s frickin’ right. Now I’m starving, what do you say we find a dive and get some burgers?”

          “Sounds perfect,” Castiel said.

          Even after taking a good forty five minutes for dinner, they made it to the park gates just after six hours after they left Lawrence. Dean seemed proud, and declared it was a personal best. Still, it was nearly midnight. Dean drove them into the park and towards a little shack that allowed for after hours camping rentals. A tired looking teen greeted them and, after taking the allotted amount, told them they could park in spot number 51. Castiel thanked him and Dean drove off slowly towards their spot.

          Both boys were yawning by the time they parked the car and turned off the ignition. Castiel grabbed their bags from the back and pulled them into the passenger seat so there would be room for the seats to fold down. Dean did so efficiently, pulling some blankets and pillows up from the trunk. Exhaustion stuck like a hammer, and Castiel knew there was no way he had enough energy to find a bathroom to change and brush his teeth. Dean would have to deal with it. Castiel just kicked off his shoes and took off his belt, leaving himself in jeans and a t-shirt. Dean was doing the same before climbing into the little makeshift bed. Castiel followed suit. He managed a whispered, “Goodnight, Dean,” before he was out like a light.

 

December 11th

          Castiel woke up warm.

          It took him a moment to remember where he was. He was camping with Dean and, according to his watch, it was only seven o’clock in the morning. He shifted, and felt the telltale weight of an arm across his middle.

          He froze, then turned his head to see Dean was much closer than he had been the night before. He was lying on his stomach, with his head turned towards Castiel and his right arm was wrapped around Castiel’s stomach.

          Castiel let himself bask in the warmth, even though he knew he should wake his friend. But before he could, Dean’s eyes opened just enough for him to squint at Cas. “Dude, you’re like a fuckin’ furnace. It’s kinda awesome.” Then he wrinkled his nose. “Your breath is rank though.”

          Without thinking Castiel pinched his friend’s side in retaliation. “I could say the same about you. In case you don’t remember, you didn’t brush your teeth either.”

          Castiel watched as Dean ran his tongue over his teeth, then smacked his lips. “Ugh, feels fuzzy alright.”

          “That’s disgusting, Dean,” Castiel told him.

          Dean’s arm, which was still around Castiel’s waist, gave a little squeeze and then Dean was turning and sitting up. “Let’s get cleaned up and shit. Then we can walk and find breakfast. I’m sure there’s a cafe or something somewhere around here.”

          Castiel nodded, because it was a good idea, and sat up as well. He reached into the front seats to grab their bags, handing over Deans. He pulled out his toothbrush and a pair of underwear. He opened closest door and threw his feet out so he could pull on his shoes. Once out from under the safety of the covers it was much colder, and Castiel paused to pull on his winter coat.

          Dean was already out of the car, stretching. He also had pulled on a leather jacket to combat the chill. “Come on, bathroom’s this way,” Dean said as he pointed to a sign in front of the car.

          They walked together along a little path to a cement building. It had women’s rooms on one side and men’s on the other. The bathrooms themselves were fairly large, with one wall filled with toilet stalls while the other was lined with shower heads. Dean went straight to one of the open stalls, and Castiel head a zip, then the sound of the other boy relieving himself. Castiel’s bladder was screaming at him, so he followed his friends lead. Once he was done he stepped out of his jeans and changed into a clean pair of boxer briefs. He stuffed the dirty ones in his coat pocket, and slipped out of the stall. Dean was already at the sinks, running wet hands through his hair. It looked less styled than Cas was used to, more fluffy. He liked it.

          Castiel washed his hands and brushed his teeth, with Dean right beside him. For a moment it felt almost domestic, which sent a shock through Castiel’s system. He wasn’t supposed to feel those things about his best friend. He took a step away. Dean seemed oblivious, which was fine by Cas.

          Once they both felt a little more human they dropped their dirty clothes off at the car, and found a map of the park. It was huge, but it looked like their little section had enough to keep them busy for the day. There was a little ‘village’ with a shop and a cafe, which was their first stop. There were also hiking trails and, of course, hot springs. Dean got a little shifty when Castiel asked when he’d want to visit them. Castiel was a little worried but didn’t push it.

          The walk to the village was short, but brisk. Castiel could see his breath, and could feel his skin pebbling even with his coat on. Beside him Dean was roaring like a dragon. It was ridiculous but made Castiel laugh all the same.

          The Hot Springs Cafe was small and cozy, and a bell chimed when they pushed open the door. Castiel was surprised to see that all of the tables were filled. He assumed that the cold weather would be off putting to most people. It barely phased Dean, though, he just tapped Cas on the shoulder and started walking towards a couple empty counter seats,

          A portly older woman with bright red hair greeted them and held up a pot of coffee in question. Dean grinned and flipped over his and Cas’ coffee cups. She filled them, leaving a little room, and pulled a bowl of creamer cups and some sugar packets from a shelf under the counter. There were no menus, but Castiel assumed that was because they offered normal diner breakfasts. That was fine my him; all he wanted was a stack of pancakes and a heaping pile of bacon.

          The two boys gave the waitress their orders, and were promptly left alone to drink their coffee.

          “So,” Dean said, “What do you wanna do today?”

          Castiel took a long sip of his coffee, contemplating their options. “Well, we could walk around? Maybe hang out by the springs?”

          “A hike sounds good to me.” Then Dean got that same shifty look in his eye, and he winked at Castiel. “I have plans for the springs though.”

          “And what are those plans?” Cas asked.

          “Buddy, you’re just gotta wait and see.” Dean seemed pleased with himself, so Castiel let him maintain some level of mystery.

          The waitress dropped off their breakfasts and the two friends fell into silence as they ate. Castiel couldn’t help but moan around every bite. The pancakes were fluffy and golden brown, and the bacon was the perfect amount of crispy.

          They took their time, enjoying their breakfasts fully. It was nearly a full hour that they finally made their way out of the cafe, stuffed and ready for the rest of the day. Their waitress had given them walking directions to an easy walking trail that, she said, led to one of the most beautiful sights in the park. Both boys figured that was as good a plan as any, and took off.

          Castiel just asked that they stop off at the car first so he could grab his sketchbook.

          Dean didn’t seem to mind, but he did seem damn curious.

          The hike was easy, even when they were weighed down with layers and thick coats. Castiel thought he heard Dean complain quietly once or twice, but when he turned around his friend just grinned.

          The little trail eventually opened up to quite the magnificent sight. It was a large, crystalline lake that was surrounded by large grey mountains. The sceneries reflection was beautiful in the early morning light. Castiel found he was speechless.

          Dean, not so much. “Goddamn,” He whispered, awed. “It’s… wow. Shoulda brought a picnic. I could spend all day here.”

          “Okay,” Castiel managed with some difficulty. “I mean, I would be amenable to that.”

          Dean walked a few feet away, calling Castiel over when he found a good outcropping of rocks to sit on. Castiel lowered himself to the rock beside his friend. Dean pulled a beat up paperback from his back pocket and flipped it to the first page. Castiel craned his neck to try and read the spine, but the title was distorted from wear. He shrugged and opened his sketchbook in his lap.

          Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean’s focus shift from his book to the sketchbook in Castiel’s lap. “Wow, Cas,” he said as Castiel flipped to a new page. “That’s incredible, Cas.”

          Castiel blushed. “Thank you, Dean.”

          They fell into another amicable silence.

          The world around them was still, and Castiel felt utterly at peace.

* * *

          Somehow, Dean and Cas managed to squander the whole day away at the lake’s edge. They left only for a hour, in which they walked back to the cafe to get sandwiches to take back for lunch. They thanked their waitress for the suggestion, and she winked.

          “It is quite romantic, ain’t it?” She said.

          Castiel blushed when Dean agreed. He figured his friend was just being a flirt, like he always was.

          When the sun began to set they figured it was time to walk back to the car and try to figure out dinner. Dean didn’t want to go back to the cafe, so instead they found a little convenient store and bought hot dogs, marshmallows, graham crackers, chocolate, and supplies to start a fire. Dean said it would be sacrilege to camp and not have s’mores. And Castiel found it was humanly impossible to refuse him.

          Dean managed to rig up an impressive fire beside their car, and they ate plain dogs, and sugary desserts to their hearts content. The sun had fully set by the time Dean kicked gravel and dirt over their fire to put it out. Then, without explanation, he reached into the glove compartment and grabbed two flash lights, handing one to Cas.

          “Come on,” he said.

          Castiel had no option but to follow.

          Dean seemed to have a vague idea of where he was going, but he still stumbled over tree limbs since he seemed to be following directions drawn out on his palm.

          “Dean,” Castiel whispered, because he wasn’t entirely sure they weren’t breaking some kind of rule. “Where are we going?”

          “Just trust me,” Dean said. “We’re close, I swear.”

          After another ten minutes of wandering Dean let out a whoop and threw his arm out in triumph. “Ta-da!”

          It was a hot spring.

          That shouldn’t have surprised him.

          “What are we doing, Dean?” Castiel asked, feeling dumb.

          “What do you think, Cas?” Dean asked back. “We’re going swimming.”

          “But it’s December!” Castiel argued. “And I didn’t bring my swimsuit.” 

          Dean just winked and started undoing his pants. “That’s where the fun comes in, man.”

          Castiel watched, dumbstruck, as Dean stripped down until he was naked as the day he was born. His friend was hopping back and forth, cursing about the cold, as he made his way closer to the pool. Then there was a splash, and a gasp as Dean broke the surface. “Fuck, Cas, this feels fuckin’ awesome.”

          “I’m not skinny dipping in a national park, Dean!” Castiel protested. “This cannot be legal!”

          In the dim glow of his flashlight, Castiel could just make out Dean’s mischievous grin. “Come on! Live a little, Cas!”

          A year ago Castiel wouldn’t even be considering this. _Hell,_ four months ago, Castiel wouldn’t be considering this. Instead he just huffed, told Dean he would never forgive him if they got arrested, and began to strip. He looked at his friend once, but Dean had his back turned to give Cas some semblance of privacy.

          Unclothed the december air was biting, so he practically ran to the springs before jumping in. The hot water was a shock to his system, but it felt wonderful all the same. Dean had turned to face him again and he was smilng wide.

          “Told ya.” Then he dove underwater and Castiel lost sight of him.

          Castiel spun around, hoping to see him again, but it was pitch black beneath the surface. “Dean?” A wave of water was suddenly in his face and Dean was giggling guiltily. “Oh, it is on, Winchester.”

          “Bring it, Novak.” Dean said from somewhere to his right. Castiel retaliated, and was rewarded by the sound of Dean having to spit out a mouthful of spring water.

          What followed was a war of fairly epic proportions. It couldn’t last long, however, because while their bodies were warm under the surface, their wet faces and hair did not fair so well in the december night air.

          Castiel was out of breath when Dean finally called a truce. “Alright, man. We better hit the road.”

          Dean walked to the water’s edge and Castiel caught sight of his round backside ascending out out the water before he managed to turn around. He felt his cheeks flush and was thankful the dark would hide it.

          Castiel waited until he heard the sound of a zipper before turning and walking out of the pool. Thankfully his clothes were close by, even if they were uncomfortable against his wet skin.

          Dean clapped him on the shoulder and led the way back to the car.

 

December 11th

          They left the park just after midnight. Dean promised he was okay to drive, so Castiel gave into temptation and curled up in the backseat to take a nap. He woke up around three, when he felt the car roll to a stop. He sat up, and stretched. Dean looked at him over his shoulder and smiled.

          “Hey, sleeping beauty.” He winked, but it was distorted by a huge yawn. “Just need to put a little gas in the tank. Both for me and my baby.”

          Castiel assumed Dean meant to get coffee for himself, likely a terrifying amount, and Castiel didn’t really like the idea of that. Dean drank way too much coffee as it was.

          “Dean,” Castiel said firmly enough to get Dean’s attention. “Why don’t you let me drive the rest of the way and you can sleep?”

          Castiel could practically see the refusal on Dean’s tongue. So he was surprised when Dean nodded. “Alright.” He climbed out of the front, and opened the back door so he could switch places with Cas. “But this has gotta be our secret, Cas. Sammy would flip if he heard I let you drive. She may not be my baby, but she’s still family.”

          Castiel nodded seriously and allowed Dean to make himself comfortable as he sat behind the wheel.

          “Be careful, okay?” Dean asked sleepily.

          Castiel looked at Dean through the rearview mirror, but his friend was already asleep the window. He felt fondness swell in his chest. “I will protect you both with my life.”

 

December 15th

          The moment Castiel saw Dean on Monday he was pulled into a tight hug. “Happy birthday, man,” Dean said into Castiel’s shoulder. “How’s it feel bein’ all adult and shit?”

          “I assure you, I feel no more adult than I did yesterday,” Castiel laughed once he was released.

          “Eh, you’ll get there,” Dean said with a shrug. “Big plans tonight?”

          The pair had started walking towards homeroom, neither paying attention to the looks their hug had garnered. “Not really,” Castiel answered. “Just dinner with my parents and Lucifer. He’s driving in for the occasion.”

          “Sounds awesome,” Dean grinned.

          Castiel cleared his throat awkwardly and dropped his voice so he wouldn’t be overheard. “Would you like to stop by after, for dessert? You could bring Sam. Ben too. I’d love to be able to see you all.”

          Dean stopped in his tracks and looked at his friend.

          “You want me to bring Ben? I mean, your folks will be there, and your brother,” Dean said, voice equally as quiet.

          “Well my parents, yes. But Lucifer has to leave pretty early.” Castiel shuffled his feet. “I know you haven’t told many people about Ben, and this is a lot to ask, but I thought it would be nice. My parents like you, and I think they would like Ben.” He shook his head, feeling a blush on his cheeks. “Nevermind. It’s a stupid idea. I can just see you guys some other time. Forget I asked.”

          He felt two strong hands on his shoulder and his head shot up. “Cas, man, calm down.” Dean was smiling trepidatiously. “I’d love to stop by. ‘M sure Ben would too. Kid loves you.”

          “You don’t have to, really,” Castiel said. “I feel like I’m pressuring you. I assure you, you really don’t have to do it.”

          “What time should we stop by?” Dean asked, smile a little more confident.

          Castiel shook his head. “I mean it, Dean. I shouldn’t have-”

          “What time, Cas?” Dean asked again more forcefully.

          Castiel sighed. “Seven?”

          Dean grinned. “We’ll be there.”

* * *

          Dinner was, as always, amazing. Amelia always went above and beyond for birthday’s, and Castiel felt more stuffed than he had in months. Even Lucifer, who was sarcastic and annoying by nature, was singing praise by the time their plates were cleared.

          Conversation had been pleasant. Mainly focused on Castiel’s recent Oxford acceptance. There was almost no teasing, mostly because Castiel didn’t tell Lucifer that Dean was coming over after dinner. Though Amelia did spill the beans on their camping trip, and his brother got in one Brokeback Mountain joke before James hushed him.

          Castiel and his father had migrated to the living room, where football was playing on mute on the television. Neither James or Castiel cared much for the sport, but there was nothing on until later, and even then it was mostly reruns anyway. In the kitchen they could hear Amelia and Lucifer putting leftovers into tupperware containers for Lucifer to take back to his dorm.

          “Did you have a good birthday, son?” James asked.

          Castiel gave his father a smile. “I did, thank you. I didn’t want to say anything with Lucifer around, but I think Dean and his brother are stopping by soon. That’s alright, right?”

          “Of course,” James replied. “That Dean seems like a nice boy. Very polite. You two are close, aren’t you?”

          “We are,” Castiel said with a slight blush. “He’s proven himself to be a great friend.”

          A throat was cleared behind them, and both Novak men turned to see Lucifer standing in the doorway with a blue Walmart reusable bag. “Well, little brother, it’s been grand,” Lucifer said, sweeting his arms out, clearly asking for a hug. Castiel indulged him, wrapping his brother in a manly embrace. “Happy birthday, Cassie.”

          “Thank you for making the drive, Lucifer,” Castiel said.

          “Anytime, especially when there is a home-cooked meal involved.” Lucifer winked. He turned to Amelia, who was standing a few feet away, and gave her a hug and kiss, then giving James the same. Once goodbyes were out of the way, Lucifer wasted no time getting on the road. He had one more week of finals, before he would be able to come back home for the holidays.

          There was a knock at the door not fifteen minutes after Lucifer left, and Castiel jumped up to get it. He swung open the door and was practically bowled over by Sam. The younger boy was already taller than he was at the beginning of the year, but still only came up to Castiel’s nose. Still, he was ridiculously strong, especially when he was trying to squeeze the life out of you. “Happy birthday, Castiel!” He said once he pulled away. Then he pulled a thin, folded envelope out of his jacket pocket. “This is for you. From me, Dean, Ben and Dad.”

          “Thank you, Sam. You didn’t have to do this,” Castiel said. He ripped open the envelope and pulled out a single piece of paper. On it, written in Dean slanted script, was a homemade coupon for one Winchester favor from each member of the little family, redeemable from this day until the end of time. Castiel smiled and folded the paper carefully back up, sliding it into his pocket where it would be safe.

          He looked up, spotting Dean, who was holding Ben, looking nervous but somehow still glad to be there.

          “Hello, Dean. Ben,” Castiel said, then he reached out his hands. “May I?”

          Dean seemed to relax as he handed the little boy over. Ben didn’t seem to mind being passed around, quite the opposite. He heard the low timbre of Castiel’s voice and immediately started babbling, and reaching out his little fists to bop Cas on the nose. “Don’t beat up the birthday boy, Ben,” Dean admonished jokingly.

          “Castiel?” Amelia called from the kitchen, where she and James had been cleaning up. “Is that Dean?”

          Without thinking, Castiel adjusted Ben so he could hold him with just his left hand and reached out his right to give Dean’s hand a comforting squeeze. Dean jumped at the contact, but still squeezed back thankfully.

          Castiel beckoned Dean forward and closed the front door. “I invited him and his brother over for dessert,” Castiel said.

          “Oh, good,” Amelia said as she wandered into the living room. “I was wondering if he’d stop by. Hello,” she said as soon as she caught sight of Sam.

          “Thanks for letting us come over, Mrs. Novak,” Sam said with impressive politeness. “I’m Sam, Dean’s brother.”

          “Nice to meet you, Sam, but you can call me Amelia, and this is my husband, James.” James stepped forward and shook the younger Winchester’s hand. Then both of his parents looked up, catching sight of the infant in Castiel’s arms.

          Dean took over then, clearing his throat. “And this is Ben, my son.”

          “Oh,” Amelia said. She was clearly shocked, but shook herself out of it almost instantly. “What a handsome boy.” She crossed the room so she could get a better look. Ben was looking at his with curiosity in his green eyes. His hands, however, were bunched comfortably in Castiel’s collar. She smiled when he saw. “He seems to like you.”

          Dean grinned and slung an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. “Oh yeah. I think he likes Cas more than me sometimes.”

          “Well that’s obviously false,” Castiel said with a roll of his eyes. As if to prove his point, Ben chose that moment to notice his dad and reach out for him. Dean bent down to blow a raspberry on Ben’s stomach before taking the boy back. “You want a slice of pie?”

          “Do you even have to ask, Cas?" Sam asked from where he’d made himself comfortable on the couch. “His mouths practically already watering.”

          “Shut up, bit- _Sam_ ,” Dean nearly swore, jokingly. “Pie sounds great, man.”

          “Well good,” Amelia said. “You boys sit, and we’ll get it dished up.”

          She and James disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Cas and the Winchesters to get comfortable. Sam was already lounging in the couch, so Dean took a seat on the floor allowing for Ben to roll around on the carpet. Castiel took a seat next to him, offering Ben a finger to gnaw on.

          “Think your folks are freaking out?” Dean asked quietly.

          Castiel shook his head. “They’re not very good actors, Dean. They may had been taken by surprise, but they’re not ‘freaked out.’”

          Amelia and James returned quickly, each balancing plates of cherry pie, heaped with vanilla ice cream. Castiel’s even had a candle in it. Amelia made the boys crowd around her son, then pulled out a disposable camera. “Say cheese,” she said, lifting the camera so she could see through the viewfinder.

          They smiled. Somehow, Ben had gotten his hands buried in his father’s pie and, just as the camera clicked, shoved them in Castiel’s face. Everyone laughed, and Amelia swore the photo would be one of her best.

 

December 22nd

          Castiel woke up on the first Monday of break just like he had for the last few weeks; he was hard and aching in his boxers.

          Castiel was a teenage boy, and thus no stranger to morning wood. He was well versed in it. And knew how to take care of it, normally ignoring it until he could get in the shower and get off with a soaped up hand. But that was before he started dreaming and thus getting _excited_ by his best friend.

          Dean has always been attractive. It’s not like Castiel didn’t know that when they started being friends. And Castiel has been able to separate the Dean that was his friend, and the Dean that he found unfairly good looking.

          Well, he _had_. Until they decided to go skinny dipping.

          It had been so dark that Castiel hadn’t processed at the time what he was seeing. With time, however, his mind has seen fit to remind him.

          His dreams were filled with the glorious shape of Dean’s butt as he raced for the water, the ripple of his muscles, the beads of water as the tracked down his perfectly proportioned face, and (unfairly) the sight of his cock as he got out of the pool. At the time Castiel had thought he’d turned in time to allow Dean some modesty. Apparently he hadn’t been fast enough.

          So here Castiel was, lying in his bed without anything to motivate him to leave it, thinking about Dean’s buttcheeks and how much he would like to be buried between them. And also about his cock and how much he wants it to be buried in _him_.

          But it’s rude to masturbate while thinking of your best friend, he told himself.

          And yet, his penis didn’t seem to agree. Castiel turned with a huff, hiding his head in his pillow. Which was a bad idea, because his erection rubbed against the mattress, making him moan.

          He rocked his hips, just once, because he couldn’t help himself.

          Fuck it, he thought with another moan. Dean doesn’t have to know.

          He reached for the small bottle of lube he kept hidden under his mattress and uncapped it, dripping a healthy amount on his fingers. Then he pulled one knee up to his chest, and pushed his lubed up fingers down his boxers. He bypassed his dick, instead going for his hole.

          He didn’t normally masturbate this way, but he just couldn’t help himself. His body was practically screaming to be filled.

          He was able to slip in one finger right away, the lube easing the way. His hips bumped forward with the intrusion, and his erection rubbed against the seam of his boxers teasingly. He couldn’t help but slip in a second finger. It stung a little but he kind of liked it. His fingers zeroed in on his prostate and it took only a few quick presses before he was coming all over himself. He would feel embarrassed about his stamina, but he was a keyed up teenage boy so he didn’t expect much.  

          There was a dirty t-shirt within reach that he used to wipe off his fingers. The come was contained to his boxers, so he just left them. He was going to have to shower anyway.

          At that moment his phone beeped with a new text message. He grabbed it off his nightstand, and saw a new message from Charlie.

 **From: Charlie  
** **Sup girlfriend! You free today? I’m thinking x-mas shopping and foofy frappuccinos from Starbucks. You in?**

          Castiel grinned. Maybe having a day with Charlie would help him clear his head. Plus, he did need to get his shopping done too.

 **To: Charlie  
** **Sounds amenable. I need to shower, though. Could you pick me up in an hour?**

          Charlie’s response was an almost immediate yes, so Castiel jumped up and hurried to the shower, pointedly ignoring the mess in his boxers.

* * *

          Charlie drove them to the Westridge Shopping Center. Castiel normally hated malls, but it was the only place where they could get all of their gifts in one go. They shopped well together: Castiel helped Charlie pick out a special edition Lord of the Rings book for her foster mom, they decided to go in together and buy Balthazar a bottle of cologne, and she promised him that a digital camera was a great gift for his own parents (considering how many disposable camera’s his mom went through). She even gave him a little wink-wink face, pointed at a replica Evenstar necklace, then gestured to the empty space around her neck.

          Castiel certainly got the hint, and bought his friend the necklace. But he refused to let her have it right away, insisting she’d get it when they exchanged with Balthazar in a few days.

          Finding a gift for Sam and Ben proved easy as well. He saw one of those new Razor Caster Boards, and figured the younger Winchester would enjoy it. For Ben he found a teether shape like a classic car. It was similar enough to the Impala, that he knew Dean would get a kick out of it.

          But when it came to Dean, Castiel was completely stumped. He’d practically dragged Charlie around the mall. First to clothing stores, then video stores, and shoe stores, before going back to the clothing store. But nothing seemed right. He could tell Charlie was on the end of her rope, so he conceded defeat, and walked her to a Starbucks and treated her to a “foofy frapuccino.”

          He was still thinking about it when they were walking out to the car. Until he saw a bright Barnes and Nobel display and had an idea. It’d take time, but he was sure he could pull it off.

          When he got home, he immediately got to work. He and Dean had already agreed to exchange gifts later that evening, so he didn’t have a lot of time. To get in the mood he pulled up a Led Zeppelin playlist on Youtube. He found himself so absorbed in his work, that he didn’t even hear the doorbell ringing, only breaking out of his stupor when someone knocked on his door.

          “Cas? You in here? Your mom said she hasn’t seen you since you disappeared up here hours ago,” Dean said though the door which he, thankfully, didn’t open. “Uh, if you’re not ready yet Sam and I can come back.”

          Castiel looked at the clock, surprised to see it was almost five. The gift in his lap was as done as it was going to get, giving his time constraint. “Yes, I’m just about done. I’ll meet you in the living room in five, okay?”

          “Sounds good, man,” Dean said, followed by the sound of his footfalls as he walked back down the hallway.

          Castiel wasn’t much for wrapping, so he made sure to pick up a few gift bags at the mall. He put his three gifts in three different bags, stuffed a little bit of tissue paper on top to hide them, and called it good.

          In the living room Sam was sitting on one end of the couch, under a blanket, with a mug of cocoa in his hands, no doubt courtesy of Castiel’s mother. Dean was, again, sitting on the floor with Ben. The infant was sitting up, with barely any assistance from his father. Castiel saw him, and grinned. If he didn’t have gifts in his hands he would be clapping.

          “How long has he been doing that?” Castiel asked as he set the bags down under the tree, well out of the little boys reach.

          Dean smiled proudly. “Just started a couple days ago. It’s crazy how fast he’s growin’.” He nodded at a small pile of wrapped in what looked like last week’s sports section. “Those are for you from Sam, Ben ‘n I.”

          “Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said. He grabbed his bags and set two in front of Dean, then handed the third to Sam. “You first.”

          Dean looked like he wanted to argue, but Sam didn’t seem to have a problem with it. He pushed aside the tissue paper and pulled out the Caster board. “Oh cool! I’ve wanted one of these! Thank you, Cas!” Sam gushed. He untangled his limbs from the blanket and collapsed on the floor. He crawled over to Cas and gave him a tight hug, before standing and immediately trying to stand on his new gift. He promptly fell over, but didn’t seem deterred. He was able to get back up and somehow was able to make it out of the room without incident.

          “Kid’s gonna break his fuckin’ neck,” Dean grumbled. “Which one first?” He asked, gesturing between the two bags. Cas pointed to the smaller of the two, and watched as Dean pulled out the teething toy. Dean threw his head back and laughed! “Ha! A baby for my baby. Clever, man. Is this one for me, then?”

          “Yes,” Castiel said. “But please know that had I had more time it would be more complete.”

          Dean had already pulled out the gift and was looking at it with a gobsmacked expression. It was a comic book, made on simple printer paper and bound with staples. On the cover was the Impala, with Dean, Sam, and a slightly older Ben, and it was just about the three going on adventures.

          Castiel watched as Dean flipped through it carefully, not bending any corners or putting his fingers right on the drawings. He looked at every page, lingering on the ones that had the large full page drawings, before closing it carefully and setting it far out of Ben’s reach. Dean took a moment to make sure Ben was okay, then he turned and pulled Castiel into a strong hug. It was so sudden and powerful that Castiel felt the breath leave his chest.

          “That’s the best, coolest gift I’ve ever gotten, Cas. Thank you.” Dean pulled back reluctantly and picked the comic up again. “You did all this?”

          Castiel cleared his throat awkwardly, not used to people complimenting his work. “I… yes. I realize there’s not much of an story arch, but I thought it would still be alright. I would have laminated it, or something, if I had more time.”

          “Don’t be so critical,” Dean said, opening the comic to the drawing of Dean and Ben fishing on a dock. “Shit, our gifts are gonna look terrible compared to this.”

          “I’m sure that’s not true.” At that moment Sam rolled in, having seemingly gotten the hang of his new toy.

          “You opening ours, Cas?” Sam asked, hopping off the Caster board carefully and taking a seat on the floor.

          Castiel just nodded and pulled the gifts into his lap. The first gift he grabbed had ‘To Cas From Ben’ written across the paper in thick sharpie. Castiel smiled as he pulled out a yellow and black striped scarf. “You know, cause you’re a Hufflepuff,” Sam explained. “And you’re going to Oxford. That’s practically Hogwarts!”

          Castiel liked the scarf a lot. So much that he wrapped it around his neck. “Thank you, Ben.” He said to the baby, who had his new toy in his mouth and didn’t seem to care. The next gift was from Sam. He ripped off the paper to reveal a shoebox. Inside was a pair of charcoal gray moccasin slippers. The inside was lined with some kind of fur. He slipped them on his bare feet and let out a pleased noise. “These are very comfortable, Sam. I love them.”

          “Good! Everyone needs some cozy shoes!” Sam was practically buzzing in his seat. Castiel figured he was the type of kid who got overly excited on Christmas morning.

          Last, but not least, Castiel pulled Dean’s gift into his lap. It was nearly twice as wide as the shoebox, but only an inch or so deep. He couldn’t resist giving it a little shake, but the noise didn’t give him any hints as to what it could be.

          “Come on, dude. Just open it,” Dean said fondly.

          Castiel did as he was told and ripped the paper. When he lifted the lid his mouth dropped. Inside was a brand new, leather bound sketchbook. And under the book sat a set of Caran d’Ache drawing pencils. It was Castiel’s dream set, with pencils of varying hardness and even had some graphite sticks. Castiel set the set carefully on the ground and pulled Dean into a hug.

          “They’re amazing, Dean. Truly,” Castiel said earnestly, with his arms still around his friend. “Thank you, so much.”

          When Castiel finally pulled away Dean was blushing.

          “I’m glad you like them,” he said finally.

          Castiel pulled the sketchbook into this lap and pulled out one of his new pencils. “Now grab Ben and sit still. I want to try these out.”

          “Right now?” Dean asked, even though he was following Castiel’s instructions. Even Sam scooted closer, so he was right next to his brother.

          “Perfect,” Castiel said. He gave his friends one more calming smile. Then he got to work.

 

December 31st

          Considering the last few months, Castiel wasn’t surprised to hear that April was throwing a New Year’s Eve party. Though this time Castiel put his foot down when Balthazar tried to drag him along. Thankfully he had an excuse. He explained to his friend that he was going to a party with his parents. Balthazar seemed so sorry for him. Castiel let him feel that way, neglecting to tell him that the party was actually being thrown by the Winchesters.

          On Christmas, after presents were opened, Castiel had asked if he could head over to the Dean’s home for a few hours. They’d agreed on the condition that Castiel get a ride. They decided that the roads were too icy for an ‘inexperienced driver’ like himself. Castiel grumbled, but called Dean anyway. Just thirty minutes later and Castiel watched from the living room window as John’s station wagon pulled up to the curb. What was even more surprising was John himself climbing out from behind the wheel and making his way to the front door, Dean right behind him.

          Amelia and James welcomed the Winchester patriarch politely, while Dean and Cas stood off to the side.

          “M’ boy here said he stopped by a couple weeks ago with my grandson,” John said pleasantly, almost shyly. “I just wanted to thank you both for acceptin’ him. Castiel has been a good friend, and I see where he gets it.”

          “Dad!” Dean groaned quietly. He obviously wasn’t used to parental embarrassment.

          Amelia shot a look at the two teenagers. “We would never turn anyone away, not when they mean so much to our son.”

          It was Castiel’s turn to blush, and look away.

          “Anyway, to repay your goodwill, I wanted to invite you two to our house for new years,” John continues. “Just a small get together with some of the guys from the shop, and the boys of course.”

          “We’d love to,” James said. The parents all exchange phone numbers and promise to keep in touch. John gives Dean a look and inclines his head back to the car. Dean wraps an arm around Cas’ shoulders, and together they head out.

          Now, Castiel and his parents were heading to the Winchesters’ with a backseat full of snack: bowls of dips, bags of chips, and plates of Christmas cookies. In the front seat, Amelia was holding onto a bottle of champagne and a six pack of beer.

          Castiel was finding that he felt oddly nervous. He’d been to Dean’s house dozens of times, but something feels different. Maybe it had to do with the stigma of the holiday. Like he was supposed to be changed as the year ticked over to 2009. And at this point there was very little he would wanted to change about his life.

          They pulled in front of the Winchester’s home. They were the last to arrive if the number of cars is any indication. Beside the Impala and John’s station wagon, there was also a rusty blue car, and one of those cars that has a pickup truck in the back. Castiel assumed those belonged to the other guys that work with John.

          His parents climbed out of the car, and James helped Castiel carry the foodstuffs to the door. His mother was less encumbered, and rang the doorbell.

          There was a yell of, “Dean! Door!” before the door was opened by a grinning Dean. Ben was perched on his hip, and when the little boy saw Cas he reached out with chubby arms.

          Dean let Cas take the baby, taking the food into his arms instead,  and said, “Looks like he’s got a new favorite.”

          “Don’t be ridiculous, Dean,” Cas said to his friend, even though his attention was on the baby. “Hello, Ben. How are you today?”

          Dean rolled his eyes fondly and greeted Castiel’s parents who were watching the two of them almost knowingly, before ushering them all inside. The home was still decorated for Christmas, with a real tree in one corner and a fake Santa in another, but a few ‘Happy New Years!’ and ‘2009!’ decorations had been added. The ball dropping ceremony was playing silently on the tv, while a stereo in the corner pumped out classic rock. Castiel often wondered if the Winchesters knew that other genres existed.

          “Hi Cas!” Sam called from his set on the couch, beside him sat a pretty blonde with thick curls.

          Cas turned to Dean and cocked an eyebrow. “New girlfriend,” Dean answered the silent question quietly. “He asked if she could come over and seemed so damn excited I couldn’t say no. She seems good, though.”

          Amelia and James had already disappeared, off talking to the adults probably. Cas looked around and spotted them in the kitchen, offering the booze to John. Dean’s father laughed, and pulled out a couple beers, opening and handing one to James, while keeping one for himself.

          “Come on, let’s drop this shit and mingle, or whatever,” Dean said. He carried his load to the dining room, where some snacks were already laid out. Once everything was set out Dean dragged Cas into the kitchen, where Amelia was talking to another older woman, with a spunky smile and pretty brown hair.

          “Ellen, this is Cas. Cas this is Ellen. She works at the garage too, and Bobby’s in love with her,” Dean introduced with a saucy wink.

          “Shut yer trap, boy,” Ellen snapped affectionately, but she held a hand for Castiel anyway. “Nice to meet ya, kid. I’ve heard a lot about ya.”

          “It’s nice to meet you too,” Cas said. Ben started to fuss, so Castiel instinctually started swaying back and forth to calm him.

          “You got a good one here, Amelia,” Ellen said to Castiel’s mother, even though her gaze never left him.

          “I know I do,” Amelia said proudly.

          Castiel blushed, and cleared his throat. “Let’s go watch the ceremony, Dean,” Cas said, desperately seeking an out.

          Dean gave it to him, even though he was laughing as he did it. The living room was still fairly empty. Only Sam and his girlfriend were there. It seemed like the adults were fine hanging out in the kitchen near the refreshments.

          “Cas, this is Jess,” Sam said as soon as Cas took a seat nearby.

          “Hello, Jess,” Castiel said. “Sam didn’t tell me he had gotten a girlfriend.”

          Almost immediately after the words left his mouth Sam turned tomato red and Dean started laughing uproariously. Jess seemed amused. “What did I say wrong?” Cas asked, confused.

          “She’s not my girlfriend,” Sam mumbled. His eyes jumped over to Jess before going back to his lap.

          “Not yet, anyway,” Jess said flippantly, causing Sam’s face to get even redder. Dean laughed again, but quieted when Jess took initiative and grabbed one of Sam’s hands in her own.

          “Sam, you lucky dog,” Dean said. “This girl’s got moxie.”

          “Shut up, Dean,” Sam said even though a smile was tugging at his lips. Then he turned to Jess. “Can we talk?”

          Jess nodded and stood, pulling Sam with her, then walked out of the room.

          “You did that on purpose,” Cas scolded gently. “You knew it would embarrass him.”

          Dean shook his head and help up his hands innocently. “Swear to God, I had no idea you’d just say that, man. But shit was it amazing.”

          Cas knocked his shoulder against his friends lightly, and looked down at Ben who was starting to doze against his shoulder. “Should we put him down to bed?”

          “Probably. I can do it, if you want.” Dean held out his hands loosely, ready to take his child.

          “I can help,” Cas insisted, “He’s mostly asleep anyway.”

          Dean shrugged and helped pull Cas to his feet before leading them up to his room. It was just as organized and crowded as the last time Cas had been here. The only difference was the bedsheets were all rucked up at the food of the bed. Dean seemed almost embarrassed as he righted them.

          Cas paid him no mind as he walked over to the crib. Carefully he bent at the waist and deposited the sleeping baby on the soft mattress. Ben’s brow furrowed slightly as soon as he wasn’t attached to Cas, but it softened when Cas ran a finger across it. He watched the baby’s little stomach rise and fall with his breaths, and found himself hypnotized by simplicity of it. He was so caught up in watching that he didn’t hear Dean come up behind him, until he felt the warmth of him against his back.

          “Sometimes I can’t believe he’s real, you know?” Dean asked quietly. His breath tickled the hair behind Cas’ ear, making him shiver. “I never thought I’d want kids, but now I can’t imagine life without him.”

          Cas turned his face just a few inches, aware of how close he and Dean were. “You do a remarkable job of caring for him. He’s very lucky to have you.”

          Dean turned his own head, and Castiel swore he saw Dean’s gaze drop down to his mouth, but in the next instant Dean stepped back and turned completely away from Cas. He reached for a baby monitor and set it on the dresser next to Ben’s crib, and clipped the other monitor to his belt.

          “Come on, or Sam’s going to eat all the pie.” Dean didn’t wait for Cas before leaving the room.

          “Odd,” Cas said quietly to the empty room. He looked down to give Ben one final check, before following after his fiend.

* * *

          The party wasn’t what Balthazar would have considered a rager, but Castiel was enjoying it immensely. Castiel spend the majority of the evening with Dean, Sam, and Sam’s girlfriend (because she _was_ his girlfriend now, apparently). The adults kept to the sidelines, mostly huddled around the snacks and drinks tables.

          Dean’s strange behavior from the bedroom didn’t continue, and he returned to his joking and affectionate self. Still, there were moments where Cas caught Dean looking at him with a nervous, but determined look in his eye. It made something in Castiel’s gut grow hot in something like anticipation.

          It felt like something was coming.

          It was nearing midnight, and everyone was finally congregating in the living room. The music was turned off and the tv was unmuted. The teens each had plastic flutes of sparkling apple cider in their hands, while the adults had champagne.

          Dean and Cas were sitting on one end of the couch, with Sam and Jess on the other, which meant there was little room between them.

          The ball was starting its descent and the room started to cheer.

          “TEN!”

          Dean turned towards Cas and plucked the glass from his hand, leaning forward to set it on the coffee table.

          “NINE!”

          “Dean?” Cas asked.

          “Just let me get through this okay?” Dean said quickly. He looked nervous.

          “EIGHT!”

          “Man, I want to do something but I don’t want it to be just cause of the whole ‘new year new me’ bullshit. Cause this ain’t new,” Dean went on.

          “SEVEN!”

          Dean moved an inch closer. “Hell, wanted to do it for weeks. Months probably.”

          “SIX!”

          Dean looked right into Cas’ eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

          “FIVE!”

          Cas leaned in. “Yes.”

          “FOUR!”

          Dean closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Cas’ with the perfect amount of pressure.

          “THREE!”

          Sounds seemed muted as they kissed. Cas’ eyes were closed as he angled his head, probing at Dean’s mouth with his tongue. When Dean succumbed, opening his mouth to the onslaught, it was glorious.

          “TWO!”

          Dean had a hand in Cas’ hair, and Cas moaned when Dean pulled at the strands. He just knew there was no going back.

          “ONE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling frapuccino is hard... 
> 
> Hope it was worth the wait. ;-)


	5. January 2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off, I'm sorry again for how long this took to get out. These chapters are kinda monstrous and it takes a lot more energy than I thought they would. But it's here! 
> 
> Also, I don't really know how to rate, still, so I upped this to explicit just to be safe. 
> 
> Hope it's worth the wait!

January 1st

          “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” 

          The room erupted in cheers and Castiel, however implausible it might be, felt like the cheering was for them. Dean was kissing him, and it was just as incredible as he imagined it would be. His lips were plush and warm, and his hands were carefully cradling Castiel’s jaw; his thumb was gently pressing on Castiel’s chin, opening his mouth so Dean could kiss deeper. 

          Castiel’s own hands had migrated to Dean’s waist. The cotton of Dean’s t-shirt felt like silk bunched up in his hands.            When they finally parted Castiel was out of breath and he knew he was blushing. He didn’t mind, though, because Dean’s cheeks were also bright pink. Out of the corner of his eye Castiel caught Sam giving him a thumbs up, but he paid him no mind. 

          “Wow,” Dean whispered, like he was afraid to end the moment. “Why haven’t we been doing that since the beginning?”

          Castiel shrugged. Because while that would have been nice, this was nice too. He liked that he had the time to really get to know Dean. Because whatever was happening between them, he was still confident that Dean was one of his best friends. He knew the most important things about Dean, the things that made him the unique person that he was, and Dean knew him. Well, most of him.

          Before he could second guess himself, Castiel blurted out, “I need to show you something. Can we go somewhere?”

          Dean nodded and stood up from the couch, holding out a hand for Castiel to take, only this time he didn’t let go. Instead he gave Castiel’s hand a squeeze before lacing their fingers together. He let them back to the kitchen, where the parents had disappeared to after the ball drop.

          It took very little convincing to get their parents to allow them to leave. Amelia and James just made Dean promise to get Castiel home safely before the sun came up, and asked Castiel to let them know when he got home, no matter the time.

          The two boys got their winter coats on and climbed into the Impala. They sat in the front seat for a few minutes, letting the heat come on, while Dean blew hot air into Castiel’s hands to warm them.

          Dean listened carefully to Castiel’s directions and drove without asking questions until they were a few streets away from the school. “Cas? Where are we goin’?”

          “Take a right here,” Castiel said instead, steering them closer to the school. Once they pulled into the parking lot Castiel gestured towards the senior lot. Dean parked where Castiel was suggesting, but he was starting to look a little skeptical.

          “Cas, what are we doing here?” He asked as they got out of the Impala, closing their doors carefully behind them.

          Castiel just took Dean’s hand and, feeling bold, lifted it to kiss the back of his palm. “Do you trust me?”

          Dean nodded immediately, and Castiel grinned.

          Castiel led Dean towards his favorite window and managed to get it open with ease. He climbed through first, then held out his hand to assist Dean, who looked a mixture of concerned and impressed.

          Once inside Castiel walked towards the locker where he stored his supplies. Once there he crouched down and unlocked it. He grabbed the tote, and stood so he could look at Dean. “You’ve shared a great deal with me, Dean, when you told me about Ben. I think it’s time I did the same, though my secret isn’t that large or important.”

          He grabbed Dean’s hand once more and walked in the direction of the blank wall. He stopped in front of it, admiring the blank surface. He looked over at Dean, who’s eyes were getting big with realization.

          “Cas?” Dean breathed out. Castiel could hear the question in the single word. And in answer he upturned his bag, letting the paints clatter to the floor. Dean bent down and plucked a slim brush from the pile. “You?”

          “Since freshman year,” Castiel said in reply. “Surprised?”

          Dean huffed a laugh and shook his head. “I really should have connected the dots before now,” Dean admitted. “The last one was from my roof, wasn’t it?”

          Castiel blushed, remembering the part of that painting he had to cover up, and nodded.

          “Awesome,” Dean said amazedly. “What’re you gonna draw this time?”

          Castiel looked over at Dean, and knew what he  _ wanted _ to draw, but knew that wasn’t possible. Then he thought of the kiss they shared and reddened further. “FIreworks,” he finally said.

          Dean grinned and leaned in, giving Castiel another chaste but inviting kiss. He pulled away, just to lean in once more.

          Finally he got some control of himself and stepped back. He situated himself so he was leaning against the far wall and then sat down, extending his legs and crossing them at the ankle.

          “Get to it, Michelangelo.” Castiel glared half-heartedly over his shoulder and Dean winked.

          Castiel barely resisted flicking paint at him.

* * *

          Castiel didn’t finish his newest mural until nearly five. Dean had fallen asleep around two, and Castiel had taken a moment to slip his jacket under his head. He stashed his supplies back in their hiding spot before he roused his friend. Dean perked up quickly when he saw the finished wall, and was quick to shower Castiel with praise; he even went to far as to make Cas stand in front of it so Dean could take his picture.

          The sun was just flirting with the horizon when Dean pulled in front of Castiel’s house. Castiel was reluctant to go, and Dean was too if the way he was still holding Castiel’s hand was any indication.

          “I know it’s practically morning,” Dean said. His thumb was stroking the hills and valleys of Castiel’s knuckles and it was extremely distracting. “But we should talk. Want to get breakfast? I can come get you at ten?”

          “I’d like that, Dean,” Castiel told him. Dean smiled, but it was quickly eclipsed by a huge yawn. Castiel leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Go get some sleep. I’ll see you soon.”

          Dean gave a sleepy thumbs up and Castiel finally slid out of the car. He didn’t hear Dean drive away until he was safely inside the house. He walked carefully to his parents door and opened it a crack. “Mom? I’m home.”

          There was a rustle as Amelia shifted under her blankets. “Okay, honey. Did you have fun?”

          “I did. Dean and I are going to get breakfast later,” Castiel said.

          Amelia hmm’d sleepily. “Sounds nice. Love you, baby.”

          “Love you too, Mom,” Castiel said before carefully closing the door and tiptoeing up to his room. He stripped down and set an alarm on his phone before climbing beneath his covers. He was smiling when sleep claimed him.

* * *

 

          Castiel worried that it would be awkward, meeting Dean in the light of day, considering the events of the night prior. Thankfully everything seemed completely normal. Dean didn’t just wait in the Impala when he pulled up. He came to the door, greeted Castiel’s parents with a smile and thanked them for coming to the party. Amelia and James  _ had  _ to have seen the midnight kiss, but they seemed fine not addressing it. 

          When it seemed like Dean would never tire of polite conversation with his parents Castiel had to take matters into his own hands and practically drag Dean out of the house. Dean just laughed, and wished his parents a happy new year over his shoulder before Castiel closed the front door.

          Dean drove them to the same diner that they went to for celebratory milkshakes. Like the last time, the diner was practically empty. Probably because everyone was still sleeping off the new years eve champagne. The waitress brought them hot coffee and menus, and told them to flag her down when they were ready to order.

          Dean was relaxed in his booth seat with one arm thrown over the back and the other resting on the table, hand nearly touching Castiel’s elbow. All of a sudden Castiel felt the awkwardness that he feared earlier. He wanted more than anything to grab Dean’s hand, but he didn’t know if that was allowed. Dean must had read his insecurities all over his face, because his hand moved the scant inch separating them and stroked his thumb at the delicate skin of his inner elbow. Castiel was emboldened by it, and moved his arm so he could lace their fingers together.  

          “I’m happy we can do this,” Dean said to break the silence and it make Castiel blush and grin. He hid both by ducking his head. “I mean, if you want to, obviously.”

          “Obviously, Dean,” Castiel was quick to clarify.

          “Good,” Dean said. Then he cleared his throat uneasily, and Castiel found himself squeezing Dean’s hand in comfort. “But, man, as much as I wanna jump right in there’s something I gotta do first.” Castiel didn’t speak right away, because he could tell Dean needed to say more, and he wasn’t wrong. “I know I don’t talk about her much. But I gotta talk to Lisa about this. We’ve talked a little bit since the game, and this seems like something I should be open about.”

          “I totally understand, Dean,” Castiel said. And he did. Dean had told him all about their conversations, and how they were actually  _ good _ conversations. Dean hadn’t taken her to see Ben, yet, but he admitted that he felt selfish keeping the boy all to himself.

          “But afterwards, I wanna take you out.” At Dean’s words Castiel couldn’t help but look around them and raise a brow sarcastically. Dean laughed. “I mean like a real date, you dick. And I wanna call you my boyfriend, if you’ll let me.”

          Castiel felt a wave of pure elation fill him and he couldn’t help but blurt, “Yes! I’d like that very much Dean.”

          “Good.” Dean said decisively.

          They eventually ate their breakfast, and not once did their hands separate.

 

January 3rd

          Castiel had already dropped five lattes, messed up four orders, ran into Hannah three times, accidentally crushed two pastries, and spilled an entire bag of coffee beans. And it was only noon. He knew he looked twitchy and unfocused; customers seemed to be sharing looks with Hannah that clearly implored her to get him under control.

          It’s not like Castiel didn’t know why he was acting like this. He most definitely did. Dean was meeting with Lisa today. Dean seemed completely fine with it when he texted Cas earlier in the morning, so obviously Castiel had to be nervous enough for the both of them. Even though there was really no reason for it. He knew that he and Dean were on the same page. They both wanted their relationship to move forward.

          Castiel took a moment to take a deep breath, and remind himself of that. He and Dean wanted the same thing; they wanted to be together. And there was no point in worrying about something when the person he found himself trusting completely told him there was no reason to worry.

          He was frozen in the middle of the cafe, breathing deeply and no doubt getting weird looks, when Hannah approached him.

          “Castiel, are you alright?” She asked in her lilting voice. Her brows were furrowed, and she had a hand outstretched like she wanted to offer him some comfort but didn’t know how.

          “I’m fine, Hannah. I’m sorry I’ve been a less than ideal co-worker today. I just have a lot on my mind.” Castiel tried to give her a reassuring smile which seemed to mostly work.

          “Just let me know if you need to take a break,” she said with finality before going back to stand behind the espresso machine. Castiel had lost espresso machine privileges an hour ago.

          Whether it was Hannah’s concern, or maybe his own pep talk, Castiel was able to get back to work without incident. He was doing so well, in fact, that he didn’t notice the hours passing until he was looking up from the register and seeing Dean across the counter from him. “Dean?” He asked.

          “I thought we could hang out, since you’re almost done here,” Dean replied, clearly seeing that Cas wasn’t completely okay, but not wanting to shine a light on it.

          Castiel looked up at the time and saw that he only had ten minutes left on his shift. He looked to Hannah, but she was already waving him off. “We’re slow now. Feel free to clock off a little early.”

          “Thank you, Hannah,” Castiel said to her as he untied his apron and stashed it under the counter. He stepped into the office quickly and stamped his time card, wanting to get out of the cafe before Hannah changed her mind. (Not that she would do that.)

          Dean was still waiting. He looked cool and collected and offered Castiel his hand discreetly, which Castiel took happily. 

          There was a small park behind the cafe that Castiel and Dean made their way too without needing to speak. Off to the side of the play structure was a covered pergola with a few cast iron benches placed throughout. Dean led them to a bench near the back. The vines that grew around them weren’t flowering, obviously, but Castiel still thought the private seat was quite beautiful.

          “You were freakin’ out today, weren’t ya?” Dean asked without preamble and a bit of a smirk.

          “No,” Castiel lied.

          “Stop that, man,” Dean said, knocking gently at Castiel’s shoulder. “If we’re gonna make this work we gotta be honest with each other.”

          “I may have been a little nervous,” Castiel said mostly honestly. “How did it go?”

          Dean seemed completely relaxed as he leaned back and placed an arm on the back of the bench, just barely grazing Castiel’s shoulders. “It went fine. She’s happy for me. She kind of remembers you from school, or at least remembered you were the nicer, younger brother of  _ the _ Lucifer Novak. There was one thing that came up, though.”

          “Which was?” Castiel asked. He leaned back just enough for Dean to get the hint and move his arm to wrap around his shoulders.

          “Well obviously she knows that if you’re datin’ me that you’ll be spending time with Ben,” Dean explained. “And even though she isn’t really seein’ him at this point she still wants to make sure you’re gonna be okay with him. I told her that she didn’t have to worry, or anythin’, cause you were good with him but she kinda insisted.”

          “She’s probably just as worried about you as she is about Ben,” Castiel said. “But regardless, I’ll obviously meet her. If it means we can… you know.”

          Dean grinned a hundred watt smile and turned towards Cas. “If it means we can be boyfriends?”

          “Yes.” Castiel spoke softly, both elated and embarrassed. “That.”

          “Can I kiss you?” Dean asked. He moved in slightly, but paused to stare into Castiel’s eyes. He steadfastly held eye contact except for the split second that his gaze dropped down to Castiel’s mouth.  

          “You don’t have to ask me,” Castiel answered. Still Dean didn’t move so Castiel added, “But yes. Please do.”

          Dean closed the distance and pressed his lips to Castiel’s. Unlike at the party, his lips were cold from the January air, but they were no less pillowy and soft. This time it was Castiel who tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair and Dean who tried to pull Castiel impossibly close by the lapel of his not-completely-weather-appropriate trench coat. Castiel had half a mind to close the distance entirely and straddle Dean bowed thighs, but he knew it would be way too soon for that.

          Maybe after a date or two.

          They separated naturally, though neither moved to create much space between them. “When should we meet?” Castiel finally asked.

          “She’s in town for the holidays, but she’s gotta head back to KU on Monday night. I was thinking we could meet after we get out of school that day before she leaves?” Castiel nodded at Dean’s suggestion. Then a breeze blew through the park and Castiel shivered. “Come on, let’s get you back to your car. I should be gettin’ home anyway.”

          Dean stood then pulled Castiel up from the bench. They walked together, hand in hand and shoulder brushing, back to their cars. Dean gave Castiel one final kiss before forcing Cas into the Continental. “Text me later, if you want.”

          Castiel grinned and pulled Dean down by the collar of his jacket so his face was framed by the driver side window. “I look forward to it.” He leaned out far enough to steal another kiss before pulling away. “Tell Ben and Sam I say hi. I’ll see you Monday.”

          “Bye, Cas,” Dean said sweetly before pulling back completely and standing. He waved Castiel off before heading to the Impala.

          Castiel smiled the whole way home.

 

January 5th

          They decided to meet somewhere neutral; not Lisa’s place, not Dean’s. They ended up meeting at a little bistro near the center of town. Dean and Castiel arrived first. It was a nice place, and surprisingly devoid of customers. Castiel expected to see more people considering school just let out. Dean offered to get them drinks while Castiel got them a table. He picked one by the front window in the corner of the room. The table was small, but the chairs seated around it looked comfortable.

          Castiel took a seat and pulled a magazine from a nearby rack. Jennifer Aniston was on the cover, looking windblown and smiley as ever. He flipped through a few pages, looking at pictures of celebrities doing mundane things, until Dean arrived with two mugs. He handed one to Cas, who was pleased to see a teabag steeping inside.

          “When is she supposed to get here?” Castiel asked, taking a sip of the tea. It was a floral blend, something he hadn’t tasted before.

          Dean looked at his watch. “Now. But she was always late.”

          “I suppose that's not the worst thing you could say about me, Dean,” a voice said from a few feet away. Both Dean and Castiel turned to see Lisa standing in front of them, looking shy and uncomfortable.

          Castiel watched as Dean’s expression changed to something a little embarrassed, and he stood to give her an awkward hug. “Shit. Sorry Lis.” He broke the hug after a moment and turned back to Cas. “Lisa, this is Cas. Uh-- Castiel Novak.”

          Castiel stood and held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

          She took it, giving Castiel’s hand a weak shake, before pulling her arm back to wrap around her midsection. “I’m going to go get a coffee.”

          With Lisa gone to wait in line at the counter, Castiel took a moment to lean into Dean’s side. Dean was quick to wrap an arm around Castiel’s back, offering some comfort. “You don’t got to be nervous, Cas,” Dean whispered into the other boy’s ear.

          “I can’t help it, Dean,” Cas whispered back, watching as Lisa ordered her drink with a smile. He saw the barista reach for a paper cup; maybe that meant Lisa wanted this to be a quick conversation.

          “Cas,” Dean said a little louder, sterner. “Nothing she has to say is going to change how I feel about you. You have to know that.”

          Cas felt the uncomfortable feeling in his chest dissipate, just a little. “I do. Sorry I’m such a mess.”

          Dean dropped his head, just enough to rest his forehead on Cas’ temple. “Nothin’ to be sorry for, babe.”

          A throat cleared just as Lisa took the available seat at the table. Along with her coffee she brought and awkward silence that set heavy over the three of them. Cas took a too large sip of his tea, scalding his mouth in the process.

          “So I know this is weird, and I’m asking a lot here,” Lisa said, breaking the silence. “But Castiel, I want you to know that I care about Dean and Ben. I  _ do _ . I just… wasn’t ready for them.” Lisa paused and Cas took a moment to look over at Dean who was looking extremely uncomfortable. “I just realized I had a lot to do still. I wanted to go to college, maybe travel.”

          Suddenly the delicious tea was sitting in his stomach like concrete. Hadn’t he spent the last few weeks getting ready to go to college as well? And not just an hour away, like Lisa, but halfway across the world. How could Dean have allowed him to get so close to Ben? Knowing he was going to leave just like Lisa.

          “I love Ben, but I knew I couldn’t be a mom to him. I’m glad Dean picked up my slack. And I’m glad that it seems like you’ve been here for both of them,” Lisa continued, unaware of the impact her words were having on Castiel.

          “I told you, Lis,” Dean said. “Cas is a great guy. He’s awesome with Ben. You don’t have to worry about that.”

          “I can see that now,” Lisa admitted. She picked up her coffee cup and waved it between the two of them. “It’s obvious you care about each other. I guess that’s all I needed to know. It’s nice to see you happy, Dean.”

          “Thanks, Lis,” Dean told her. “And you? Are you okay?”

          Lisa just stood, looking between the two boys. “Oh yes. I’m fine. But I should get going. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

          She offered a smile in goodbye, and fled with her coffee cup in hand. Dean seemed to deflate in relief, but Castiel still felt tense and like his stomach was trying to escape from his body.

          He knew Dean was talking to him, but Castiel couldn’t focus on the words. Castiel was leaving. Dean knew he was leaving. And yet, he was letting Castiel into his life; into his  _ son’s _ life. How could Castiel be so  _ selfish _ ? Lisa was right. Dean deserved someone who was going to be there for him, and not just for a few months.

          Castiel could feel himself start to really freak out, and knew he couldn’t do it here. “Dean,” he managed to say calmly. “I forgot I told my parents I would help them with some housework. I should be getting home.”

          Dean looked skeptical, but shrugged and replied, “Yeah, no worries, man. Let’s go.”

          Dean’s mug was empty, so Castiel grabbed it to stack on top of his to hide the full cup of lukewarm tea. He walked them to a bus tub near the front counter. Dean was waiting near the door when Cas turned around and he felt his heart clench at the downright  _ worried _ look on Dean’s face. Cas managed to smile at him, packing the worry down deep.

          The drive back to Castiel’s house was quiet. Castiel made sure to keep his mouth shut, worried that if he opened his mouth he would spew his poisonous thoughts all over the Impala. When Dean pulled up to the curb in front of Castiel’s house, Castiel moved to jump out of the cab, but was halted by Dean’s hand on his arm.

          “Text me if you need to, okay?” Dean said quietly. “I can tell something’s goin’ on in that beautiful brain of yours, but remember I’m here for you, got it?”

          Castiel swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded. Slowly, like Cas was a spooked animal, Dean leaned in. Cas knew he should pull away, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Dean’s lips landed on his, and it felt just as perfect as the first time. Energy like desperation sparked between them, and Castiel forced himself to pull away before it became too much.

          “How does Friday sound for our date?” Dean asked once he pulled away.

          “Okay,” Castiel whispered. Then he escaped the car before he could be ensnared by Dean further.

          He practically ran inside, past where his mother and father were playing chess on the living room floor, and up to his room. He slammed the door behind him, and flicked the lock. A quick glance out the window showed Dean was still there, looking up at Castiel. Cas jumped away, closing the blinds and curtains. Only then did he hear the Impala drive away.

          Castiel collapsed on his bed, and groaned.

          He really was a selfish bastard. Inserting himself into the Winchesters’ lives, knowing he was going to leave eventually. And even though he cared about Dean, a lot, he wasn’t ready to give that up. Not that Dean would ask him to. Dean was too good, always wanting his friends to have what they want.

          God, he had vilified Lisa, and then somehow found himself acting just like her.

          Dean deserved more than Lisa, more than Castiel.

          He just had to find a way to break the news to him without breaking down in the process.

 

January 9th

          Castiel wasn’t proud to admit that he’d been sort of ignoring Dean since Monday. They still talked, and saw each other in class, but Castiel found excuses as to why he couldn’t hang out after school. He was just afraid. He knew it was in Dean’s best interest that their relationship stay at mere friendship, but he was worried that even that was ruined now.

          As the school day on Friday came to a close, Castiel found he was counting down the hours until their date. Dean had texted him the night before, telling him he’d made a reservation at 17 Mass for seven o’clock. He offered to pick Castiel up, but Castiel refused, claiming he had a thing to do beforehand and that he would just meet Dean there.

          Castiel passed the time doing his homework, and trying to  _ not _ think about Dean. At six he forced himself to start getting ready. He showered, shaved the peach fuzz from his chin, and then dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a forest green sweater. He contemplated wearing his nice oxfords, but ended up pulling on his Chucks for a sense of comfort.

          He waved goodbye to his parents on his way out. He caught a glance of their concerned faces, but chose to ignore them. He obviously wasn’t doing as good of a job hiding his sour mood the last couple of days.

          The drive to the restaurant was painful, because for how much he was dreading this, he also  _ missed _ Dean terribly. He’d been craving his presence all week.

          There was a parking lot attached to the restaurant so Castiel pulled into an empty spot. It was hard to not notice the Impala a few spots down.

          Dean was early.

          The restaurant itself was classy; seeped in deep reds and dark wood. The hostess greeted him pleasantly, and asked if he had a reservation. Castiel said he was meeting someone and the hostess’ eyes lit up.

          “Are you meeting the handsome young man with the green eyes?” She asked, her eyebrows bouncing almost comically.

          “Uh… yes,” Castiel said, feeling awkward by her exuberance.

          “I’m glad you’re here,” she said over her shoulder as she started leading him through the restaurant. “I could tell he was nervous that you wouldn’t show.”

          That took Castiel by surprise. However bad he’s felt, he never wanted to give Dean the indication that he would stand him up. Castiel figured the hostess must be lying, but then he caught the blatant relief on Dean’s face when he saw Castiel approaching.

          “Cas,” Dean breathed out before standing and pulling Castiel into a fierce hug. On instinct Castiel found his own arms wrapped around Dean’s trim waist, and he squeezed, finding comfort in the movement. They stayed in the embrace for nearly half a minute before Castiel started to pull away. He didn’t get far before Dean’s hands were on his face and he was leaning in for a fierce but chaste kiss.

          When they finally broke apart Dean looked somewhat more relaxed, and motioned for the chair next to his. Castiel sat stiffly, feeling tense once more outside of the comfort of Dean’s arms.

          “How are you, Dean?” Castiel asked cordially. 

          Dean sighed. “Not great, honestly,” he admitted, and Castiel looked up from his menu to look at his date. “We promised honesty, right?”

          “Of course, Dean,” Castiel said and, because he couldn’t stand how dejected he looked, reached out to interlock his fingers with Dean’s.

          “Then what are you hiddin’ from me, man? I know you got spooked after we met with Lisa, and I wanted to give you time, but if you decided you don’t like me, or whatever, then I just want to know.” Dean looked nearly heartbroken and Castiel felt his eyes start to sting.

          “No, that’s completely wrong, Dean. Of course I still like you,” Castiel said before taking a deep breath. “But I worry that I don’t deserve you. Maybe this was a bad idea.”

          Dean’s head, which has dropped to look at his plate, shot up and he stared at Castiel with wide eyes. “What are you talkin’ about?”

          Castiel sniffed, trying to fight against his emotions. He needed to be strong. “I can’t stop thinking about what Lisa said. About going to college and how you need someone who’s gonna be here from you. I just… Oxford,” he finished lamely.

          Recognition lit up Dean’s face, and something softened. “Cas…”

          “No, Dean. You are so good. And your son, your family. They are so special. I just feel like I’m stealing time with them when I don’t deserve it.”

          “No, Cas, stop,” Dean said adamantly, voice brokering no argument. “You need to listen, alright? When Ben came into my life I knew I would have to make sacrifices. I wouldn’t be able to party like I used to or date like I used to. But it was worth it. I really didn’t mind. But then I met you. And I found something that is worth being selfish for.”

          “Dean,” Castiel practically whispered.

          “I’m serious, Cas,” Dean swore. “Unless you say you don’t want to, then I am still in this. One hundred percent, man. I want to be with you.”

          “But what about later? After we graduate?” Castiel forced himself to ask, because Dean’s words were making too much hope swell in his chest.

          “Then we’ll deal with that when the time comes,” Dean said. He leaned forward in his seat and cupped Castiel’s smooth jaw in his hand. “ _ I want to be with you _ . Whether it’s for a week, or a month, or however long you’ll have me. What do you say?”

          “Dean, I… are you sure? Because there is nothing I’d like more than to be with you. But-” Castiel paused, his emotions finally getting the better of him as a single tear slipped down his cheek.

          “Oh, sweetheart,” Dean said, reaching out to caress Cas’ cheek and wipe the tear away with his thumb. “Please don’t cry. This is supposed to be good, right?”

          “It is, Dean. It’s so good. I’ve just been so worked up all week, worried that I’ve messed everything up,” Castiel admitted, allowing himself to lean into Dean’s touch.

          “You could never mess this up,” Dean told him. “Cas, I’m crazy about you. Can I kiss you?”

          “Yes,” Castiel whispered. Dean didn’t hesitate. He just leaned across the table and covered Castiel’s mouth with his own. Castiel let out a noise that could have been a sob out of pure relief and joy. He was allowed to have this. He was allowed to have  _ Dean _ . “Can I call you my boyfriend, Dean?”

          “God yes. Absolutely, sweetheart,” Dean said with a truly brilliant smile. “But promise me that if you get all screwed up again, you’ll tell me, okay?”

          “I promise,” Castiel told him.

          Dean leaned in for one more kiss. Sweet and quick. “Good. Now, can we get back to this date?”

 

January 16th

          Castiel couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Dean in his life. Even given how much of a  _ jackass  _ he’d been he still somehow,  _ miraculously _ , found himself welcomed as a part of Dean’s life.

          Even after the disaster that was the beginning of their first date, the rest of the evening was nearly perfect. Dean had been understanding and forgiving, but also affectionate and warm. It was more than Castiel could have ever hoped for.

          They talked about what they wanted from the relationship, and how they were going to move forward. They both had messy past relationships, Dean’s more obviously, and didn’t want to open something to new and fragile and wonderful to a host of outside opinions. Both decided to just continue on how they’d been, and if people questioned it they could confirm, but agreed that they didn’t need to go proclaiming it to the world.

          Castiel didn’t try to hide his change in mood, and apparently people were starting to take notice. His parents, first and foremost, knew something was up as soon as he returned, well after ten at night and whistling. They didn’t push him, just asked if he had a good time, to which he replied that it was the best. He didn’t need to tell them it all had to do with Dean, they just knew. Plus Castiel was starting to wonder if they didn’t call John to gossip after he went to his room.

          It was harder to get Balthazar and Charlie to stop asking questions. Which was how he could himself cornered by Balthazar after the final bell. “Charlie’s meeting us at yours. Do you have munchies, or should we stop by the store on the way there?” Balthazar said in greeting, and Castiel knew he couldn’t get out of it.

          “That won’t be necessary,” Castiel told his friend. “I’m assuming you’ll need a ride.”

          “Well that is just lovely of you to offer, Cassy.” Balthazar was really laying it on thick as he pulled Castiel’s trench coat from his locker for him, and practically manhandled it onto Castiel’s back. “Now let’s go.”

          Castiel managed to send Dean a text, telling him that he’d been kidnapped, but not to worry, before he and Balthazar made it to his car. Once there Balthazar took over control of the radio, switching it away from the classic rock station and to one playing the top 40’s.

          Charlie’s little yellow car was already waiting for them when Castiel pulled into the driveway, but it was empty meaning she was already inside.

          Castiel turned off the engine and grabbed his backpack from the backseat before following Balthazar, who was already making his way to the front door.

          When he made it past the threshold there was no sign of Balthazar, but his parents were there, giving him amused looks. “They’re both in the basement. Charlie already raided the pantry. Do you kids need anything else?” Amelia asked her son.

          “Somebody to teach them boundaries, maybe,” Castiel mumbled.

          “Oh stop it. They’re just…  _ eccentric _ . They care about you,” she said in a very motherly tone.

          Castiel just sighed. “Yeah, I know. I’ll ask if we need anything, but I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

          In the basement Charlie already had Monday’s episode of  _ Gossip Girl _ queued up. She had commandeered the loveseat, sitting in the middle of it with her legs crossed. In her lap was possibly the largest bowl of popcorn Cas had ever seen.

          “Glad you could make it, sugar plum,” Charlie said with a grin. “Pop a squat. I wanna know what Jack Bass is planning.”

          Castiel did as he was told. He sat on a cushion on the floor, and held out his hand for the popcorn bowl. Charlie handed it over grumpily, but still playfully knocked Castiel’s head with her knee.

          “I do  _ not _ trust Uncle Creepy,” Charlie said, barely five minutes into the episode. “Why is he so shady?”

          “He’s just pissed that Bart wanted Chuck to have Bass Industries,” Castiel replied, unsure why he was to invested in such a crazy show.

          The popcorn ran out around the time Lily and Rufus were waiting to meet their son, and Balthazar offered to make a new batch if Charlie  _ promised  _ to pause it.

          “So,” Castiel said once Charlie put down the remote. “When is the interrogation?”

          “Not an interrogation, Cas,” Charlie said earnestly. “We just want to chat.”

          “So when’s the chat?” Charlie asked with a little laugh.

          “After the episode, duh,” Charlie answered.

          Balthazar returned not only with popcorn, but with a large tub of ice cream and three spoons. “Okay, unpause,” he said as he sat down and handed the popcorn to Charlie, but keeping the ice cream for himself.

          When the episode ended with Serena and Dan miraculously okay with the fact that their parents may have had a son and Chuck losing his company to his uncle, Charlie was quick to turn off the tv and fall back into her chair with a sigh. “Talk about a roller coaster,” she said.

          “Yes, that’s all well and good,” Balthazar interjected, throwing the empty ice cream carton near the trash can. “Can we get to the interrogation now?”

          “Charlie said it was just going to be a chat,” Castiel said, voice heavy with sarcasm.

          “Interrogation, chat. Tomayto, tomahto.” Balthazar waved his hand flippantly and turned to he was facing Castiel fully. “So? What’s been going on in Cassy-land lately?”

          “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Castiel said smoothly, even though he knew his reddening face was giving him away.

          “What I’m talking about? Well a couple weeks ago you were walking around with your own personal storm cloud, then all of a sudden it’s bloody daisies and rainbows,” Balthazar replied. “So what happened? Did someone have fun with their dangly-bits?”

          “No! Don’t be crude.” Castiel knew that he wasn’t going to get out of the conversation without giving something away, so he just gave in. “I was kind of fighting. With someone. Well, not fighting, I was just freaking out. But we talked about it and it’s better now.”

          “I’m guessing, with the way you’re being all vague, that you’re talking about Dean?” Charlie said, because she’s always been smart and could read Castiel like a book.

          “Yes, I mean Dean. But we’ve resolved the issue. We’re on the same page now.” Castiel could feel the grin wanting to overtake his face, and knew that he was moments away from being found out.

          “Wait a frackin’ minute!” Charlie’s eyes seemed to light up as she took in Castiel’s blush and general shiftiness. “Are you and Dean Winchester dating?”

          Balthazar turned his head towards Charlie slowly, like one of those raptors in Jurassic Park, and whispered, “You clever girl.”

          “Yes, we are, but-” Castiel didn’t get to say anymore because Balthazar and Charlie were jumping from their seats and squealing in joy. 

          “Castiel!” Charlie yelled. “Get up here and celebrate with us!”

          Castiel rolled his eyes, but pushed himself to his feet and was immediately pulled into a hug between his two friends. They both started jumping up and down, and Cas was pulled up and down with them. “Please stop bouncing.”

          “Never!” They cried in unison.

          “Guys!” Castiel yelled when he was starting to get vertigo. Thankfully both Balthazar and Charlie had apparently had all the fun they could handle, and released him.

          “We’re just so happy for you, Cassy,” Balthazar said, startlingly serious for once. “That Dean seems like a bit of a brute. But he also cares for you a lot, and I can tell he’s really a good lad.”

          “You really have no idea,” Castiel told his friend.

          Balthazar took a seat on the floor and threw the remote back to Charlie. “Wanna rewatch the season finale and imagine a world where that blasted McKey didn’t win?”

          “Duh!” Charlie said happily, finding the episode in Castiel’s TiVo. Castiel settled back in his seat, but paid the tv any mind. Instead he pulled out his phone and sent a message to Dean.

**To: Dean  
** **Balthazar and Charlie know about us. Turns out I’m not a very good liar. I just thought you would like to know.**

          He set the device on the floor and turned his eyes to the show. The three models were shooting their commercials when the phone vibrated next to him. He grabbed it immediately and was unsurprised to see a message from Dean. He opened the messages, just as a second appeared. 

**From: Dean  
** **I could have told you that, babe. ;) But you know I don’t mind. Hope you guys are having fun.**

**From: Dean  
** **I miss you.**

          Castiel found himself smiling as he typed out a reply.

**To: Dean  
** **I miss you too.**

 

January 19th

          Castiel was a little surprised that it took as long as it did. Afterall, it’s not like he and Dean weren’t affectionate. They didn’t kiss often when out in public, but there was no lack of amorous touches. Dean always had an arm around Cas’ shoulders when they walked around school, and Cas found himself leaning heavily into the touches. When they were sitting, whether in class or the cafeteria, Cas’ hand normally found it’s way to Dean’s arm or knee.

          So it took them both by surprise when they walked into school on Monday to stares and fingers pointed in their direction. 

          “I have a feeling we’ve been found out,” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear.

          “Most likely,” Castiel said. “You okay?”

          “Yeah, man,” Dean replied, almost scandalized. “I don’t care what these kids think about me. You?”

          Castiel just nodded. He was already out, so he knew this was going to happen eventually and was prepared.

          Their classmates kept mostly to themselves, even though they didn’t bother to hide their tittering. It was Anna who eventually decided to approach them.

          “Can’t say I’m surprised,” she said. Something about the way she was holding herself made Castiel think she was behind the gossip. “I thought you said he wasn’t your boyfriend, Castiel.”

          Before he could respond that;  _ No, he wasn’t at the time.  _ Dean spoke up. “Are you tryin’ to say that I went out with you while I was with Cas? I would never do that, to him or anyone. I get that you’re upset that we didn’t work out, or something, but come on.”

          “Not upset, Dean, merely curious.” Anna hiked her bag higher on her shoulder and turned her predatory gaze on Dean. “I just wish I’d known you played for the other team before I asked you out. I didn’t realized that all this time Lisa was just a beard.”

          Castiel felt every part of Dean stiffen next to him. If Anna wasn’t a girl, Castiel doesn’t doubt that she would be on the floor. He’s known Dean, really known him, for a few months now and it’s clear that nobody talks about his family like that. And even if Lisa and He were no longer together they still have Ben and that obviously means a hell of a lot to his boyfriend. “Don’t you dare talk about her that way, you jealous bitch.”

          “Looks like Castiel ought to be the jealous one,” Anna said, smirking.

          Castiel felt a presence beside him, and looked down to see not only Sam, but Ketch as well. He turned his head slightly to see Benny flanking Dean. “Alright, you’ve said your peace,” Benny drawled, his southern accent that much more apparent with forced hospitality. “Best you get goin’, ya hear?”

          Anna looked at each boy in turn before rolling her eyes. “Whatever,” she said, before turning on her heel and walking away.

          Dean stayed taut like a tightrope until she was completely out of sight, and even then he remained alert as he turned towards his friends. “Hey, guys,” Dean said to his friends. “You remember Cas, right?”

          “I’ve heard congratulations are in order,” Ketch said with a grin before holding out his hand. Castiel shook it, then took Benny’s as well. “Dean barely talked about anything other than you the few times we managed to drag him out of his house.”

          “Dude!” Dean groaned, embarrassed.

          His friends just laughed until the bell rang a moment later. “See you around, brother,” Benny said before he and Ketch turned to walk to their first class.

          “Such dicks,” Dean commented.

          “They just care about you, Dean,” Sam said to his brother. “And they’re not wrong!”

          Sam ran away cackling before Dean could pull Sam into a headlock, because that was  _ obviously  _ his next move. “Bitch!” Dean yelled after him.

          Sam turned, but kept walking backward so he could reply, “Jerk!”

          Dean and Castiel were finally alone in the quickly emptying hallway. “I’m sorry about what she said,” Castiel said quietly. “I didn’t realize she was so malicious.”

          “I shouldn’t have let her get to me,” Dean said. “You know I would never date someone else while we’re together, right?”

          Castiel couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Of course you wouldn’t, Dean. I know that. She was just trying to get a reaction out of you.”

          “I really don’t want to deal with class today,” Dean admitted before turning to Cas with a hopeful look on his face. “Wanna skip and go to the movies all day?”

          “You know,” Castiel said slowly, “I really do.”

          Dean kissed him earnestly before dragging him out of the building.

 

January 24th

          Dean didn’t seem to grasp the irony when he forgot to tell Castiel about his birthday until only a few days beforehand. Castiel liked to point out the fuss that Dean made, but Dean still didn’t get it. Apparently he never really liked celebrating his birthday; something about not enjoying being the center of attention.

          Castiel wasn’t having any of that, and left Dean alone in his room while he went to talk to John and Sam about their plans. The Winchester patriarch just grinned, clapped Castiel on the back, called him a ‘good kid’, and then told him the plan.

          After school Dean was going to go to the arcade, as was their tradition, while Sam and John made dinner. Castiel offered to help which was how he found himself in the Winchester home, for the first time without Dean, helping Sam make a pie.

          Unfortunately, his less than stellar kitchen skills made an appearance when he somehow set up the food processor incorrectly and the bowl shot nearly to the ceiling when he turned it on. Thankfully there was no lasting damage, other than to his pride. After that he was relegated to setting the table.

          Once the table was set, he went to get Ben from where they’d set him down for a nap. The little boy was still groggy, but was happy to see Cas. Castiel changed his diaper, and then wandered back to the kitchen. John was bundled up in a big coat on the deck, grilling burgers, but Sam was still in the kitchen tossing together a salad.

          “You know Dean won’t eat that, right?” Castiel asked, raising his brow at Dean’s brother.

          “Doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop trying, Cas,” Sam said with conviction before showing Cas the bowl. “Besides, this one has cheese  _ and _ bacon. He won’t be able to resist!”

          “We’ll see.” Cas grinned at the younger boy. He grabbed a toy from the freezer and offered it to Ben. The baby was just starting to teethe, and appreciated the cold on his sore gums. He then took a seat at the island and situated Ben so his little back was against Cas’ stomach. He looked up to see Sam giving him a very familiar fond look. “What?”

          “You’re just really good with him,” Sam complimented. “I’m really happy for you and Dean.”

          Castiel felt his cheeks flush, and he ducked his head to hide it. “Thank you, Sam. You’re brother is a great man. I am thankful to have met him.”

          “I’m sure he’d say the same,” Sam said. There was a rumble on the street, which was unmistakably the Impala. A minute later and Dean was flinging open the front door and kicking it closed behind him.

          “Honey, I’m home!” He called throughout the house. Ben, hearing his father’s voice, perked up and shrieked in delight. Dean turned the corner into the kitchen and beelined to Castiel and Ben. He picked his boy up, kissing him on his chubby cheeks, then bent down to give Cas a sweet kiss on the mouth. “Damn. I’m a lucky guy, you know that?”

          Castiel just grinned at him, and pulled him down by the neck into another kiss.

          “Gross! Dad! Dean and Cas are bein’ all couple-y!” Sam yelled. John just laughed outside.

          “Shut up, bitch,” Dean said, smiling. “It’s my birthday. I’m allowed to be couple-y with my boyfriend.”

          Sam sighed dramatically and flung his arms up for emphasis. “Fine!”

          The sliding glass door opened, and John walked through shivering, but with a plate piled with some of the most beautiful burger patties Castiel had ever seen. “Happy birthday, son,” He said to Dean. “Why don’t you and Ben go sit, and we’ll start bringin’ the food over?”

          Dean saluted his dad with his free hand and walked towards the dining room. Together Castiel, John, and Sam were able to easily transport the burgers, condiments, buns, salad, and homemade fries to the table. Dean had snagged the spot to the left of the head, with Ben set up in his highchair to his right, leaving the spot to his left open for Cas. Sam sat across from his brother, and John took the head.

          Food was passed out, and very little was said as the men devoured everything in sight. “Dad, you’ve outdone yourself,” Dean said when he’d finished his first burger and reached for a second.

          “I agree, John,” Castiel said. He barely paused before taking a bite. “These make me very happy.”

          “Glad I still got it,” John said proudly.

          After dinner the younger boys retreated to the living room, while John got dessert set up. Dean was lying on the couch, jeans unbuttoned  _ and  _ unzipped, while Castiel and Ben sat on the floor in front of him. Sam was sitting in John’s armchair texting.

          One of Dean’s hands found their way to Cas’ hair, and he started playing with the dark locks unconsciously.

          Castiel was being lulled into a near sleep until John came in with Dean’s birthday pie. Then, of course, Dean sprang up and demanded the first and largest slice.

          The pie, like dinner, was incredible, and the four had no trouble eating the full thing. By the time it was finished, Ben had started to doze, so John offered to take him up to bed. Dean gave his son a kiss before handing him off to his father. Sam was already asleep in the armchair, so Castiel turned to his boyfriend and whispered, “Would you like to go for a drive?”

“Fuck yeah, I do,” Dean said with a grin. He took a moment to throw a blanket over Sam’s sleeping form, before grabbing Castiel’s and his coat. They walked out the door, locking it behind them. Dean took a step towards the Impala, but Cas stopped him, pulling him in the direction of his own car instead. Dean didn’t argue. 

          Castiel drove them to Well’s Overlook Park, like that night a couple months ago. It was cold out, but Castiel planned for that. Once parked, he reached over and into the backseat and grabbed the few blankets he brought along. He handed those to Dean, then grabbed the wrapped present they were hiding.

          Dean saw the gift and groaned. “Man, I said no gifts!”

          “Like I would listen to you, Dean,” Castiel said. “It’s your birthday. Of course I’m going to get you a gift.”

          Dean grumbled, but didn’t complain any further. The two teens walked up to the top of the wooden structure, and arranged their blankets on the floor, leaving one to burrow under. Once they were sat, Castiel handed over his present.

          It was just a simple brown box with a white ribbon, but Dean still unwrapped it carefully. He set the top of the box aside and pushed past the tissue to get to the black leather underneath. Castiel had found the jacket, and knew that Dean would love it. It was buttery black leather, but it was crinkled like newspaper. There were zippers detailing both sides of the chest, as well as around the collar.

          “Dude! This is awesome,” Dean said. Even though it was below freezing Dean pulled off his warmer coat to try on his new jacket. It fit like a glove, as Castiel imagined it would. It accentuated Dean’s strong arms and shoulders, and made Cas’ mouth water. “Fit’s great.”

          “It looks very nice,” Castiel complimented. His voice was lower than normal, and Dean was quick to notice.

          “You think I look hot, Cas?” Dean practically purred, walking on his knees so he could nuzzle Castiel’s neck.

          Castiel tilted his head, giving Dean more room to place kisses on his warming skin. “You always look very appealing.”

          Dean’s mouth searched his out, and then they were kissing. Castiel took control, pushing Dean back onto the blankets and rolling his body so his torso was entirely covering Dean’s. He sucked Dean’s plush lower lip into his mouth, and pushed his tongue into his mouth when his opened to let out a moan.

          Dean’s hands travelled from Cas’ shoulders and down his arms, finally landing on his hips. They clenched, and then Dean was hauling Cas’ half so it was also on top of him.

          Instinctively Castiel pushed his hips down, unsurprised to feel Dean hard against his stomach.

          “Is this okay?” Dean pulled away to ask. In answer Castiel thrust down again, rubbing his own length against Dean’s. “Goddamn. Fuck, feels so good.”

          They continues to rut and kiss until Castiel’s mouth was swollen and he was fit to burst in his jeans.

          Dean was making the most beautiful sounds, and he felt so perfect underneath Cas. It made Cas want to do about a thousand things to him; with his mouth, his hands, with everything.

          “Dean,” Cas moaned. “Can I give you one more gift for your birthday?”

          Dean groaned, and gave Cas a truly filthy kiss before saying, “Don’t know if I want to stop long enough to open another present, babe.”

          Castiel just smirked at him and trailed his hands towards Dean’s belt. “I believe I’d be unwrapping this one. If you’re okay with that?”

          Dean was looking at Cas with wide, lust-filled eyes. “Uh, yeah. I’m definitely okay with it. You sure?”

          “More than sure,” Castiel said huskily. He made quick work of undoing Dean’s belt, button and zipper. He tapped Dean on the hip, and his boyfriend lifted them so Cas could pull them and his boxers down. He gave Dean another kiss before slipping lower, kissing his neck and chest. He made sure to leave the blanket in place, so Dean could stay warm.

          He could hear Dean panting, even with the blanket separating them.

          In the dark Castiel couldn’t make out the details of Dean’s penis, so he used his fingertips to trace its shape. Starting at the base, where there was a neatly trimmed patch of hair, he trailed them up the vein and towards the head. It felt big and thick; it would be beautiful in the daylight. His finger ran around the bulbous head, and dipped briefly into the slit where precome was already trying to escape.

          Above him he could hear Dean cursing and moaning, but he couldn’t be bothered to speed up. He leaned down, and used his tongue to follow the same path as his fingers. Dean tasted earthy and sweet. He swirled his tongue around the head once, before swallowing Dean down completely.

          Dean thrust up in shock, hands moving quickly to tangle in Cas’ hair. “Fuck, sweetheart. Warn a guy next time,” Dean managed to say while gently moving Cas’ head up and down. “This okay?”

          Castiel moaned in approval, and Dean thrust up in thanks.

          Dean didn’t set a brutal pace. He was nearly gentle in the way he moved Castiel the way he liked. With one hand in his hair, the other moved to stroke at Castiel’s cheek. Castiel used his tongue to press Dean’s member against the thin skin and into Dean’s own hand.

          Dean must have liked it, because he squeezed his penis through Castiel’s cheek and let out a loud moan. “I’m close,” he warned.

          Castiel didn’t let him let up, and when Dean’s thrusts got too erratic, Castiel took over. He took Dean deep, and swallowed. That was all it took for Dean to come, filling Castiel’s mouth. Castiel swallowed what he could, but had to spit some on the platform, thankfully not on their blanket. Dean took a moment to catch his breath before hauling Castiel up. His hands went to Cas’ own belt, and asked silently if that was okay. Castiel nodded.

          Dean laid Castiel on his back and undid his pants. He just got them down enough to push a hand inside his boxers. His palm was  _ freezing _ but it was a pleasant shock to Castiel’s overheated skin. He moved his fist up and down, following Castiel’s commands of, “Faster, tighter, fuck,  _ yes. _ ”

          Castiel came not a minute later, all over Dean’s hand. That Dean did wipe on the blanket, but Castiel didn’t actually care.

          They gravitated together, enjoying the postcoital glow. Dean was on his side, face buried in Cas’ neck. Cas felt as his breathing evened out, until Dean was snoozing softly against him.

          He looked up at the sky full of stars and pulled Dean a bit closer, basking in his warmth.

 

January 29th

          Castiel woke on Thursday to a text message from Dean.

**From: Dean  
** **BABE! LOOK OUTSIDE!**

          Castiel did as Dean told him. He rolled out of bed, noting that it was much colder than it was when he went to bed. His curtains were closed, so he opened them and his jaw dropped open.

          The world was white. Everything was covered in pure white snow, at least a foot. He pulled out his phone.

**To: Dean  
** **I guess this means we get a snow day.**

          He pulled on a robe and wandered downstairs. Both of his parents were standing in the living room, coffee mugs in hand and noses pressed to the glass. The stairs creaked beneath him and they both turned towards him with childish grins on their faces.

          “Happy snow day, Castiel!” James said.

          “I made hot chocolate!” Amelia added.

          Hot chocolate sounded amazing, so Castiel went to the kitchen to pour himself a cup. He took the first sip, relishing in the little bit of peppermint his mother had added. His phone vibrated again and he pulled it from his robe pocket.

**From: Dean  
** **Dad’s stuck at Bobby’s so it’s just Ben, Sam, and me over here! Come over! :) :) :)**

          Castiel chuckled at how excited Dean was at the prospect of a day spend in the snow. He took another sip of his drink and walked back to the living room. His parents had barely moved. They were simply watching the world outside the window. He walked up and situated himself right next to his mother. It really was beautiful outside.

          “Are you going to go spend the day with Dean?” Amelia asked, without taking her eyes off the snow.

          “If that’s okay?” Castiel asked.

          His mother wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and turned her head to place a kiss at his hairline. “Of course. Do you want me to get the snow clothes from the basement?”

          “I can get them, mom, but thanks,” Castiel said. He took a moment to lean into his mother’s side. She gave his shoulders a squeeze, then knocked him with her hip.

          “Go on, honey. I’m sure Dean’s anxious to see you. Take a thermos of cocoa. I made plenty,” Amelia told him.

          “Thanks, mom.” Castiel pulled away, and went about getting ready for the day. In the basement he found their box of winter clothes, pulling out a pair of pants and a coat. He carried them up to his room, where he dressed in a pair of jeans, and long sleeve t-shirt, and a thick cable knit sweater. Before he pulled on the winter clothes he ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. Once that was done he finished getting dressed and ran downstairs. He took his mom up on the offer of cocoa, and filled their largest travel thermos with the rich drink. He made sure he had his phone, patting his pockets until he found it. Once he did he pulled it out and sent one more message to Dean.

**To: Dean  
** **Leaving my house now. Be there soon.**

          He gave his parents each a kiss before walking out the door. There was indeed at least a foot of powder covering the ground. Cars were mere lumps under the surface. Thankfully he knew the walk to the Winchesters’ like the back of his hand, and didn’t stumble on any hidden obstacles during his walk.

          He was barely in view of the Winchesters’ when the front door opened and Dean’s bundled form was running towards him. Castiel didn’t have time to adjust before he was being tackled to the ground. The snow cushioned his fall, but so did Dean’s arms around his waist.

          “Snow day, Cas!” Dean yelled happily, before taking Castiel’s mouth in a kiss. He pulled back and smacked his lips. “Mmm. You taste like peppermint.”

          Castiel lifted the thermos that he was miraculously still holding and explained, “I brought cocoa.”

          Dean grinned. “Awesome. That’ll go great with the pancakes. Come on.” Dean pulled him to his feet, and grabbed his gloved hand. Inside the house it was warm and smelled like vanilla. Dean and Castiel shrugged off their outermost layers, leaving them to hang on the coatrack by the door. Dean dragged him towards the kitchen where Sam was sitting with Ben. On the counter next to the stove was a plate of perfectly golden brown pancakes.

          Sam saw Castiel and whooped. “Finally! Dean wouldn’t let me have any till you got here.” Without another work Sam stabbed three of the pancakes with his fork and deposited them on his plate. Dean and Castiel followed his lead, dishing up probably too much food, but they didn’t really care. Castiel also grabbed three mugs and filled them all with his mother’s cocoa.

          Breakfast was eaten right there in the kitchen, with Ben watching them avidly from his highchair.

          After eating they left their dishes in the sink to soak and got redressed before heading back outside. The whole day was spent in the winter wonderland, interspersed with quick meals and cocoa breaks. Around two Jess showed up. She was dressed in a neon pink zebra snowsuit with a glare on her face that dared anyone to mention it. Dean made sure Ben was warm in his infant suit and blanket. Ben seemed totally awed by the world around him.

          When the sun started to set they retreated back inside. Dean threw a couple frozen pizzas in the oven, and got a bottle to warming on the stove. Jess and Sam were finding a movie to watch, while Castiel changed Ben’s diaper.

          With bottle and freshly changed baby in hand, Dean and Cas walked to the living room to see the main menu for  _ Snow Dogs _ on the screen. The two couples snuggled in, with Sam and Jess on the couch and Dean and Cas on the floor with Ben in between them, and got ready to watch the movie.

          Ted was barely in Tolketna when Castiel felt his eyes start to droop. Then he was out.

* * *

          Castiel woke to a quiet voice. 

          “Be careful, Sam.” That was Jess, but she didn’t seem nervous. She sounded happy, and kind of excited.

          There was a quiet shutter sound, that was no doubt the sound of a camera. Castiel opened his eyes to see Sam standing near his feet with a camera in his hand.

          “Sorry Cas,” he said sounding not sorry at all. “I really couldn’t resist.”

          Castiel turned to see what Sam was trying to capture. He and Dean had both fallen asleep. Dean was lying on his back with Ben facedown on his chest. Castiel was along his side like glue, with one arm thrown over Dean and the baby. He smiled softly and turned towards Sam. “I’d love a copy of that photo, Sam.”

          “Duh, Cas,” Sam said. “You guys fell asleep before the pizza was done. Jess and I already ate, but we left you some. I thought you’d be hungry.”

          There was a clock on the opposite wall, and it read nearly eight thirty. As if on cue, Castiel’s stomach let out a loud growl. “I think you’re right, Sam.”

          Their voices must have woken Dean, because he cracked open his eyes, and looked around in confusion. “Wha-?”

          “Sam left us some pizza. Are you hungry?” Castiel asked, leaning forward to place a kiss on Dean’s cheek.

          Dean nodded, still too groggy to speak properly. Castiel pushed himself to his knees and took Ben from Dean’s chest. The baby was more awake, and looked at Cas with a gummy grin. “Come on, Ben. Let’s get you some food while your dad wakes up.”

          Castiel took Ben into the kitchen and started to get a bottle warming. He’d done it enough in the last couple of months that it felt like the easiest thing in the world. A minute later Dean stumbled in, and beelined for them. He wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist and pulled him into a slightly stale kiss.

          “Jess just left. And I got a message from dad. He’s gonna be stuck until at least tomorrow. You wanna stay here tonight?” Dean asked.

          Castiel liked that idea very much. “I just need to ask my parents.”

          Dean nodded and put the leftover pizza in the microwave to heat while Cas fed Ben. Once the baby was full he started to drift back to sleep, so Cas offered to put him to bed. Dean accepted with a smile.

          Thankfully Ben was easy to get to sleep. So Castiel was wondering back downstairs with the baby monitor in hand when the microwave beeped. Dean dished them up, and the two boys sat together at the counter, knees and elbows knocking. Dean watched over Cas’ shoulder while the other boy wrote a message to his parents. A few minutes later they got a message in response.

**From: Mom  
** **You can stay, but please call in the morning and be safe, okay?**

          Castiel pushed away the embarrassment and was just thankful she said yes. 

          Even though they got a decent nap in both boys were still tired when they finished their dinner. Without needing to talk about it they ended up upstairs brushing their teeth side by side. Then Dean was handing Cas a spare set of pajamas, and turning his back so they could change. They had to be quiet because Ben was in the room, but they managed to get in bed without incident. They ended up on their sides, facing the middle of the bed. Dean reached out with his free hand, and brushed a tuft of hair from Cas’ forehead. “I think you’re one of the best things that’s ever happened to me,” he whispered.

          Castiel smiled and he reached out his own hand to thumb down Dean’s nose and paused briefly to caress his bottom lip. “I feel the same way.”

          Dean closed the distance between them, pulling Cas into a tight hug. His arms wrapped entirely around Cas’ waist and squeezed. Castiel buried his nose in Dean’s neck and inhaled the smell of sweat and snow on Dean’s skin.

          Dean rolled onto his back, pulling Cas so he could use his boyfriend’s chest as a pillow. Castiel sighed contentedly.

          “Good night, sweetheart,” Dean whispered into his hair, pressing a kiss into the dark locks.

          Castiel sat up just long enough to press a warm kiss to Dean’s mouth. “Sleep tight, Dean.”

          He snuggled back down, enjoying the warm feeling of Dean’s body underneath his, and allowed himself to drift to sleep.

* * *

 

 

People's "BEST (AND WORST!) OF 2008" - published December 29 2008

Gossip Girl Season 2 Episode 15 "Gone With the Will" - aired January 12 2009  

America's Next Top Model Cycle 11 Episode 13 - aired November 19 2008  
(#analeighwasrobbed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date conversation was really hard for me to get down, but it all needed to be said. I hope it all makes sense, but if you have problems with it don't hesitate to tell me. 
> 
> P.S. I'm loving writing these parents!


	6. February 2009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot even begin to apologize for how long this took. I could blame writers block, or school, or that I was distracted by reading other works, but really it was a little bit of everything. Thankfully, these chapters are long, so hopefully it is at least worth the wait.  
> Please let me know what you think.  
> Any mistakes are my own.   
> :)

February 2nd

          It seemed like spending one night together, the night after the snow storm, wasn’t quite enough for Dean or Castiel. Every night since then, Cas had been able to convince his parents to let me spend the night with Dean. Castiel figured it was because they knew that Ben was in the room with them, and they assumed they wouldn’t get up to anything inappropriate with the infant so close by.

          They were right, obviously. Sure, they spent a good chunk of time before falling asleep tangling their mouths together and rutting a little, but both boys mostly just liked being close to one another.

          Castiel also liked being able to help out with Ben. He still remembered how tired Dean was when they first met. Ben had been sick then, Castiel knew, but he also knew that Dean did the lion’s share of taking care of his son at night. He’d explained to Cas that he felt that since John and Sam helped him out during the day and after school, that he didn’t want them to have to miss out on their sleep too. So when Castiel was there, he made sure to wake up at least half the time in the night to make sure Ben got fed. They never talked about it, but he could feel Dean’s appreciation in the way he was bright eyed in the morning, kissing Castiel deep despite their morning breath.

          The previous night had been a little different because he’d gone to the school to do his mural (a collection of iconic kissing images, some featuring couples at the school, in honor of Valentine’s Day). He knew Dean wouldn’t be able to go with him this time, and figured he’d just head home once he was finished. Dean didn’t like that one bit, though, and made Castiel promise to sneak into his room, no matter the time. It was nearly three o’clock when he was done, but he did as Dean said and used the hidden house key to get inside before tiptoeing to Dean’s room and stripping down to his boxers and t-shirt. As soon as he lifted Dean’s comforter, his boyfriend was turning over and pulling Castiel into the bed and to his chest, wrapping their legs together like spaghetti noodles.

          “You’re fuckin’ freezing,” Dean whispered, pulling Castiel closer. “But ‘m glad you’re here now. I can warm you up.”

          Dean nuzzled at Castiel’s throat and Cas basked in the warmth. “Go back to sleep, Dean. We have school in the morning.”

          “Kiss me first,” Dean said. He tilted his face up, puckering his lips comically without even opening his eyes.

          Castiel didn’t need to be told twice. He closed the distance between them, and pressed their lips together. Dean’s lips relaxed against his, allowing his mouth to open, and letting their tongues slide together lazily.

          Castiel indulged in Dean’s kisses until he was close to dozing. He pulled away reluctantly but didn’t go far, just sliding down so he could rest his head on his boyfriend’s chest. Dean forwent a shirt, and his skin was hot like an oven. Castiel placed a few final kisses to Dean’s skin, and Dean hmm’d in appreciation.

          “Night, baby,” Dean mumbled sleepily. “Kinda love you a little.”

          Castiel felt himself grin and sunk even deeper into Dean’s embrace. “Kinda love you a little too,” he replied. But by then Dean was already asleep. Castiel didn’t mind. He’d make sure to tell him again, and again, maybe until he didn’t need the ‘kinda’ or the “a little.”

          Castiel finally fell asleep with what he knew was a dopey grin on his face.

* * *

          Castiel woke to Dean’s alarm. It was much quieter than his own, since Dean always worried about waking Ben, but Castiel had gotten used to it.

          He cracked open an eye to see the time. It was just seven o’clock, an hour before school started. Then he checked Ben’s crib, but it was empty, meaning either Sam or John snuck in to get the boy without waking Cas or Dean. Beside him Dean groaned and pressed his face practically into Cas’ armpit to hide from the light, making Cas chuckle.

          “We should get up,” Castiel said quietly.

          “Don’t wanna,” Dean groaned against Castiel skin. His arm tightened around Cas’ waist, fingers just barely pinching his side. “Wanna make out a little, then I’ll get up.”

          “We haven’t brushed our teeth,” Cas said halfheartedly, because he didn’t  _ really _ want to dissuade his boyfriend.

          “I don’t really care, man. Do you?” Castiel barely had time to shake his head before Dean was sliding up his body and kissing him. 

          Castiel didn’t think he’d ever get tired of the way Dean kissed. Sonnets could be written about his lips, and the divine pressure and feel of them against Castiel’s own. He hooked his left leg around Castiel’s right, allowing them both to feels the others arousal, but didn’t thrust or try to chase his pleasure. They both seemed to like the reassuring feeling of a hard cock against their hips. Castiel’s hands moved from Dean’s sides up his back, feeling the notches in his spine with is fingertips, before landing on either side of his face. Dean had more stubble than him, and it felt scratchy underneath Cas’ palms.

          Dean broke their kiss, and took a moment to catch his breath. “You’re so hot, Cas. Would you let me get you off before we gotta get ready?”

          Castiel nodded, unable to resist. Dean gave him another bruising kiss before sliding down his chest and under the covers. Castiel’s breath caught, knowing what was going to happen next.

          Aside from Dean’s birthday, they’d stuck mostly to rutting and using hands to get each other off. Castiel was pretty sure he’s the only guy Dean has been with, and didn’t want to rush him. He was glad he hadn’t, because this moment felt absolutely perfect.

          Dean pulled at the waistband of Cas’ boxers, and Castiel lifted his hips so Dean could pull them down. There was a tentative touch at the base of his dick before Dean ran his fingers up the shaft, mapping it out in the dark. They reached the tip and then a fist was wrapped around him and Castiel felt hot breath ghost against the head.

          “This okay, Cas?” Dean asked, free hand stroking up and down Castiel’s ribs.

          Castiel nodded before realizing Dean couldn’t see him. “Yes. I’m okay with anything you’re willing to give.”

          Dean’s hand stroked him slowly, the loose fist barely stimulating him and yet still made Cas’ breath catch. “I’ve never done this before,” Dean said quietly. “But I’m excited. Been wanting to get you in my mouth for weeks. Wanna know what you taste like.” His words made Castiel moan and his dick leaked a blob of precome. Dean must’ve sensed it, or felt it, because there was a tentative lick at his slit. Castiel barely resisted thrusting upwards. “ _ God _ , Cas,” he moaned. Then his whole mouth was around the head of Castiel’s dick. He didn’t move down right away, instead he jacked his hand and alternated between swirling his tongue around the head around and suckling at the tip.

          Already Cas felt like he was on the edge. He’d be embarrassed if it didn’t feel so  _ good _ . “Oh, Dean. I’m already close. Please don’t stop.”

          He didn’t. He just kept doing what he was doing, but sunk down every few seconds. He pulled off, and gave the head another good lick, the tip of his tongue catching on the slit. “I really like this. I knew I would,” Dean said. “Eventually I wanna do more. Wanna be able to take you all the way down. Until then, think you can come just like this?”

          “ _ Yes _ . Please, Dean. So, so close.” Dean wrapped his lips around the tip, and went back to suckling the drops of come he was squeezing out. Castiel could feel his orgasm approaching and groaned. “Oh,  _ Dean _ , I’m gonna…”

          He couldn’t even finish his warning before he was rendered mute by his climax. He felt the first load hit Dean’s tongue, then his boyfriend was pulling off, and moaning as Castiel’s come kept shooting out of his dick.

          Castiel laid boneless as Dean crawled back up his body. When Dean’s head appeared from under the blankets he was grinning wide, with come streaking his lips and chin. Castiel was about to apologize when Dean used a hand to wipe it off, then proceeded to lap up the come. Castiel couldn’t take his eyes off the movement.

          “That was awesome, Cas,” Dean said once his hand was licked relatively clean. “So hot. I don’t know if I’ve ever been so hard in my life.”

          Castiel grinned as he slid his hands into Dean’s boxers and started to stroke him. “You’re so amazing, Dean.” He brought his lips to Dean’s, kissing him to show all of his affection.

          It took only a handful of thrusts before Dean was coming into Castiel’s hand, and moaning into his mouth.

          They had a few seconds to bask in the afterglow before there was a knock at the door and Sam was pushing his way into Dean’s room. Thank God the blankets were hiding the fact that Castiel had yet to pull up his boxers. Sam was dressed for school, holding Ben in his arms. “Dad’s making pancakes, if you guys want any.”

          “Sounds great, Sammy,” Dean said with a grin. “We’ll be down soon. Want me to take Ben?”

          Sam shook his head. “I got him.” Then he disappeared back into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Dean took the opportunity to place one more firm but closed mouthed kiss to Castiel’s lips.

          “Wanna shower now, then we can eat, and I’ll shower right before we have to go?” Dean suggested.

          “Sounds perfect.” Castiel climbed out of the bed, giving Dean the briefect view of his naked butt before pulling his boxers back up. He collected his clothes from the night before, and grabbed a clean pair of boxers from Dean’s dresser before making his way to the bathroom. As he stepped under the warm spray he couldn’t help but think that he would love to have a hundred more morning like this one.

 

February 6th 

          Friday found Castiel heading home alone, since John worked late and Dean had to take Ben to the doctors for a check up. Castiel had offered to go with him, but Dean swore he didn’t have to. After all, he knew that Castiel was stressing about a test he needed to study for.

          When Castiel pulled in front of his house he was surprised to see Lucifer’s car parked in his spot. He hadn’t seen his brother in weeks. His brother probably ran out of clean clothes and was going to be spending the weekend catching up on laundry.

          In the house Lucifer was lounging on the living room couch, remote in hand and bowl of cereal resting on his chest. Castiel was a little impressed he hadn’t spilled milk on himself.

          Lucifer looked his way when the door shut and grinned. “Hey, little brother!”

          “What are you doing home, Lucifer?” Castiel asked while he kicked off his boots and dropped his backpack on the floor. He would deal with it later.

          “Can’t a guy just drive home for a weekend and see the fam?” Lucifer asked sarcastically. Cas just raised an eyebrow. “Okay, fine. I’ve been sleeping with this girl and she’s been letting me use her washer and dryer, but she and her boyfriend closed their relationship, and I’m out a place to do laundry.” Castiel wanted to laugh; he so called it.

          “Classy, Lucifer. Really classy,” Castiel muttered. He collapsed into an armchair and tried to grab the remote out of his brother hand.

          “Uh uh uh, Cassy!” Lucifer laughed. “Plus a little birdie told me something special about  _ yoooooou _ and I brought you a present to show how happy I am.”

          He could only be talking about Dean and he was suddenly nervous about the so-called ‘present.’ He figured it was in his best interest to feign ignorance. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

          “Yeah, uh huh.” Lucifer obviously didn’t buy it. He moved his cereal to the coffee table and stood. “Come on.” He stood and walked upstairs, not waiting to see if Castiel was following him. And against his better judgement, Castiel did.

          Lucifer’s room had been cleared of his old pornstar memorabilia, thankfully, but other than that it was the same as before he left for college. The bed was covered in what looked like every piece of clothing Lucifer owned. His brother didn’t seem to care and just pulled a duffle from under the pile and grabbed a plain brown paper bag from within it. “Don’t say I never did anything for you.” Lucifer tossed him the bag and it exploded once it hit Castiel’s chest, making condoms fall to the floor like foil confetti. “You’re welcome.”

          Castiel could feel his face go beet red, and as soon as Lucifer saw he started cackling.

          “Your  _ face _ !” He laughed while  _ actually _ pointing at Castiel’s face.

          “You’re an asshole, Lucifer,” Castiel groaned. Neither moved to pick up the casualties of the condom bomb.

          “Oh, come on! I just wanted to show my support for you and your  _ boyfriend _ in a way that promotes positive and healthy sexual habits.” Castiel sighed. He supposed Lucifer had a point.

 

February 9th

          Monday after school Castiel finds himself in Dean’s room. He’s sitting on the bed with books, notebook paper, pens, a calculator, and a laptop surrounding him. He and Dean had tried to work on their homework together (math for Castiel and English for Dean) but Ben had other ideas. The infant was fussy and uninterested in food or his mobile. All he wanted was his father. So Dean held the little boy, and paced back and forth across his cramped room.

          “Man, you don’t have to stay,” Dean said on what must have been his twentieth pass. “I know this can’t be fun for you.”

          “I don’t mind,” Castiel said. He put down his homework and slid off the bed. Dean stilled as Castiel approached, but the second he stopped Ben wailed. Dean rolled his eyes half-heartedly and resumed his pacing. “What did you want to get done tonight?”

          “I have a paper due in a couple days. I wanted to get a start on it.” Castiel nodded, because that was something he could help with.

          He resituated himself on the bed and pulled the laptop into his lap. It took a moment to boot up, but once it was he opened Word. “Alright. You talk, I’ll type.”

          “Are you sure?” Dean asked, he was looking at Castiel with wide unbelieving eyes.

          “ _ Yes _ , Dean.” Castiel hovered his fingers over the keyboard, waiting for Dean to start.

          Dean took a deep breath, smiled, and (carefully because of Ben) leapt across the room so he could press his lips against Castiel’s. Ben fussed unhappily between them, but Dean took an extra moment to indulge in Castiel’s mouth. “God, you’re awesome,” Dean whispered before pulling away. He began to pace again as he started dictating his paper. Castiel dutifully typed his words.

          It took nearly an hour for Ben to  _ finally _ settle and allow Dean to put him back in his crib, and another half an hour for Dean to finish his paper.

          Once finished, Dean pushed the books and papers off his bed and pulled Castiel into his arms. “We worked pretty hard. I think we deserve a nap.”

          “Ben making them seem like all the rage?” Cas asked with a laugh while settling into Dean’s hold.

          “Something like that,” Dean mumbled. Castiel felt him press a kiss to the top of his hair and smiled.

          The pair had barely dozed off when there was a knock at the door. “Yeah?” Dean said quietly. At his voice the door swung open and Sam stepped into the room. “Hey, Sammy. How was the geek club?”

          “It was  _ debate _ club, jerk,” Sam snarked. Then he seemed to get nervous and fidgeted in his spot. “Are you guys doing anything tonight?”

          Castiel and Dean shared a look. “Uhh, no plans yet. Why?” Castiel asked.

          “Let’s get dinner. Just the three of us. Dad already said he’s take Ben over to Ellen’s.” Castiel and Dean shared another, more suspicious look. “I’ll see you downstairs in ten, okay?” Before waiting for an answer Sam turned on his heel and closed the door behind him with a soft  _ click _ .

          “That was weird, right?” Dean asked after a moment of silence. Castiel shrugged. “Well better not keep him waiting.”

          The couple stood and straightened their messy clothes. Once presentable, Dean grabbed Ben and they all made their way downstairs. Sam was waiting, shoes and coat already on. John materialized from the kitchen and snatched Ben. “You boys have fun.”

          Dean, Castiel, and Sam climbed into the Impala and drove to a pizza place in town. Sam sent the older boys to get a table, and walked stiffly towards the counter. “Is Sam alright?” Castiel asked as he slid into a cracked red vinyl booth.

          “Who knows? At least he’s paying for dinner.” Dean grinned at Castiel, and threw an arm over his shoulder. He pulled Castiel close and kissed him gently on the temple. Castiel hmm’d pleasantly and turned to give his boyfriend a proper kiss on the mouth.

          Too soon Sam sat opposite them balancing three sodas and a red plastic v-shaped teepee with an ‘8’ on it.

          Dean took a sip of his drink just as Sam opened his mouth. “Are you guys having sex?”

          Castiel had never seen a real-life spit take before. And it would have probably be funnier if he wasn’t having trouble breathing.

          “What?” Dean asked, voice all high pitched and squeaky. Soda was dripping down his chin and Castiel wiped it away without thinking. 

          “It’s just we were talking about STD’s in health class today and they showed us a bunch of photos of infected junk and they were, like,  _ really _ gross. And I just got nervous because you guys might  _ you know _ . And I just wanted to make sure that if you  _ were _ you were at least being careful. There’s a planned parenthood in Overland Park. They can give you screenings and c-c-condoms and stuff.” Sam’s face got redder with every word, and his voice was getting louder until the tables closest to them started looking over with curiosity.

          “Oh my God, Sam,  _ stop talking _ ,” Dean hissed, finally working himself out of his stupor.

          Sam shut up and picked up his soda, taking a few gigantic swallows.

          “Sam,” Castiel said. Only when the younger Winchester was looking at him did he continue. “While what your brother and I do is private, I will assure you that we are not having sex.”

          “Jesus, Cas,” Dean swore under his breath.

          “However, if or when that happens, I can assure you that we understand the implications of having unprotected sex and are prepared.” Dean’s head shot up and pinned his boyfriend with an unreadable look.

          “We’re  _ prepared _ ?” He asked.

          “Congratulatory gift from Lucifer,” Castiel explained.

          “Uhh, wow. Okay,” Dean smiled slyly then turned to his brother. “What he said, man.”

          “Okay. Good. Those pictures were  _ really gross _ ,” Sam said with a shudder. Thankfully a harried looking server dropped off their pizza (a deep dish pepperoni) and scurried off. Sam grabbed a piece and crammed his mouth. The other two boys followed suit, and put  the embarrassing conversation behind them.

 

February 13th

          For the first time in his eighteen years, Castiel found he had a boyfriend on Valentine’s Day. All week the school had been abuzz about the impending holiday. On Friday, the mascot went around handing out candygrams and gifts to lucky students. Castiel was in calculus when the Chesty Lion tracked him down. He handed over a large heart shaped box of chocolate and a card, sealed with a lipsticked kiss. His classmates  _ Oooo’d _ at him and he glared them into submission. Inside, however, he was beaming. He’d seen Dean walking around his the teddy bear he’d given the Lion earlier. It was nice to know they were both fairly enthused.

          Once the Lion left and the other students turned back to the board Castiel ripped the letter open.

_ cas--  
_ _ happy valentines day baby  
_ _ i made us reservations for dinner tomorrow  
_ _ i’ll pick you up at 6 and pack a bag  
_ _ ;) ;)   
_ __      <3 dean

          Castiel was already so excited he could burst.

 

February 14th

          Castiel was able to get the weekend off work, and his parents were out of town for the holiday, leaving him alone. He and Dean had decided not to get together Friday night or before their dinner reservation, which meant Castiel had plenty of time to obsess over what he had to look forward to. He slept in and drove himself to McDonald's for a big breakfast. He got hash browns and McGriddles and orange juice. He didn’t often get to indulge in fast food, but sometimes he just had to give in to the craving. Once he got back home he ate in front of the tv. He dozed off for a bit, warm under a blanket and full from breakfast.

          When he got up it was nearing eleven. Next on his agenda was a long, hot shower. He plugged his old CD player in the bathroom, and blasted a classic rock mix that Dean had made him. He wasn’t a huge fan of the genre, but “Renegade” by Styx was pretty catchy.

          Nearly forty-five minutes later Castiel emerged from the steam covered bathroom with one towel on his head and another around his waist. However, he nearly lost both of them when he saw two people in his room. Castiel yelped, while Charlie and Balthazar just stared.

          “Took you long enough,” Balthazar said with a grin. “Were you manscaping?” Both he and Charlie bounced their eyebrows suggestively.

          “What are you two doing here? How did you get inside my house?” Castiel asked. He pulled the towel off his head with one hand, while the other held the one around his waist in place.

          “You’re parents are brilliant, darling, but not the most original,” Balthazar explained as he held up the spare key that was normally stashed under on of the potted plants in the backyard. “And we’re here to help you get ready of course!”

          “What?” Castiel asked, still confused.

          Charlie grinned and jumped up from the bed. She crossed his room in two steps and threw open the closet door. “Montage, baby!”

* * *

          Castiel was barely able to convince his friends to leave before Dean arrived. They had half a mind to force Dean and Castiel to pose for pictures. _Pictures!_ No way was he letting that happen.

          It turned out he was glad for their help. By the time five-thirty rolled around Castiel was dressed to the nines in a crisp white shirt tucked into dark jeans, a skinny blood red tie, and blue blazer. Charlie had even managed to style his hair using some magical product.

          He heard the rumble of the Impala at exactly six. Castiel was tempted to throw open the door himself, but that wasn’t how these types of things worked. According to Balthazar he was supposed to wait for Dean to knock on the door, then wait exactly twenty seconds before opening it.

          But when the knock came he couldn’t wait. He opened the door after barely a second.

          “Wow,” Dean said quietly.

          “I could say the same,” Castiel replied with a smile. Dean was wearing jeans as well, with a sky blue button up shirt. He forwent a jacket, but was wearing a pair of navy suspenders and a navy plaid bowtie. It was distracting, to say the least.

          Dean recovered first, and stepped into Castiel’s space. He wrapped his left arm around Castiel’s waist and used his right hand to tilt his face up. A sweet kiss was delivered, and it made Castiel’s toes curl in his dress shoes. “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby,” Dean whispered against his lips before diving back in. Castiel opened his mouth to Dean’s prodding tongue. He turned just slightly, and allowed Dean to press him against the door frame. Castiel pulled on one of the suspenders with his fingertips and released it. It snapped back and Dean moaned. “Watch it, or we’ll miss our reservation.”

          “Let’s go then,” Castiel said. He pushed ever so slightly on Dean’s chest, and the other boy stepped back. Dean grinned and held out an arm. Castiel slipped his hard around it and allowed Dean to lead him to the Impala, but not before grabbing his overnight bag that was sitting by the door. “Where are we going for dinner?”

          “17 Mass. We went there for our first date, remember?” Dean asked hesitantly. “I know it didn’t start that great, but I thought we could make another go of it?”

          “I seem to recall that date ending fairly well,” Castiel mentioned with a smirk. “But yeah, that sounds amazing.”

          Dean opened the passenger side door for Castiel, and closed it once he was settled. Dean jogged around the front of the car and slid into his own seat. He fired up the engine, and music that  _ was not _ classic rock started to play softly through the speakers.

          “Who is this?” Castiel asked as the voice started singing  _ darling yo-o-o-ou send me _ .

          “Sam Cooke. He was one of my mom’s favorites.” Dean blushed as he spoke, and focused on driving away to hide it. “I thought it would fit the mood, you know?”

          Castiel smiled and reached across the seat, twining his fingers with Dean’s. “I love it.”

          The short drive to the restaurant was quite save for Sam Cooke’s crooning. At red lights Dean would lift their joined hands and press kisses to Castiel’s skin: his fingers, his wrist, the back of his palm. By the time they parked in the lot Castiel was a veritable pile of goo in his seat. Dean pulled the keys out of the ignition and rushed around the car to open Castiel’s door, offering his arm once again.

          The hostess was a young brunette that Castiel recognized from their Latin class. She obviously recognized them as well, and smiled at they approached her podium.

          “Dean and Cas, right?” She asked. “Happy Valentine’s Day! Uhh, do you have a reservation?”

          “You're Murial? Yeah, it’s under Winchester,” Dean told her

          She glanced down at her book, and grabbed a couple menus. “Yup, there you are. Follow me.”

          They were led to a table near the back of the full restaurant. Muriel sat their menus down on the table and moved aside so they could have a seat. Castiel was closer, and pulled a chair out for Dean. Once his boyfriend was seated Castiel let his hands trail to his shoulders. He gave them a squeeze before going to take his spot.

          “I’ll be right back with some water for you,” Muriel said, and then she was gone.

          Once they were alone Dean set a hand on top of the table, and Castiel was quick to slip his own on top of it. “I’m happy I’m here with you,” Dean told him.

          Castiel took a moment to collect himself. Because he found himself happier than he ever thought possible. Dean was more than perfect. He treated Castiel with respect, he trusted him with his biggest secret, he allowed Castiel to be a part of his family, he knew how to drive Castiel crazy.

          “I love you,” Castiel said totally unabashed.

          “Uhh,” their server, who had just approached the table, stepped back nervously. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

          “What?” Dean asked quietly. He looked like he was trying not to grin, while still being nervous and unsure. 

          Castiel picked up Dean hand, that was still resting on the table, and brought it to his lips. “I love you, Dean.” He pressed a kiss to Dean’s knuckles. “You don’t have to say it back-”

          “No, sweetheart, I obviously love you too.” Dean leaned across the table precariously and kissed Castiel’s smiling lips. “Love you so much.”

          Castiel heard a sniffle and looked at Dean, who was confused and dry-eyed. Dean settled back in his seat and they looked to the table beside them. An older, gray haired gentleman was looking at them and fighting tears. His wife was grinning at them all. “You boys are very sweet. And my husband is a sucker for young love.”

          “Julia! Please don’t give away all my secrets,” the man said.

          “Oh Jay, it’s fine! The boys are flattered, aren’t you?” Julia winked at them. “Now let them get back to their date.”

          Castiel and Dean turned to stare at one another, and Castiel could see a blush on Dean’s face that matched his own. Their embarrassment was thankfully broken by the second arrival of their server. He told them the specials, and walked away to get their drinks (a coke for Dean and sparkling water for Cas).

          The server returned and they placed their dinner orders. Conversation flowed from topic to topic as they sat. Dean made Castiel laugh at his antics with Benny and Ketch in auto shop, and Castiel finally told Dean about Lucifer’s condom present. 

          Their food arrived and the boys devoured the delicious food. Halfway through their dishes they decided to switch.

          “So,” Castiel started after cleaning Dean’s plate and pushing it off to the side, “Where are we going tonight?”

          “I- uh. I got us a room at this cool inn just outside of town. It’s a little fancy, but I don’t know…” Dean trailed off, embarrassed for no reason Castiel can think of.

          “That sounds amazing, Dean,” Castiel said with a grin. “Want to take dessert to go?”

          Dean loved that idea. They flagged down their server, and placed a quick order for two pieces of cake to go. When their check was brought over, Dean was quick to reach for it, but Castiel was quicker.

          “Let me,” Castiel said as he slipped his credit card into the black check presenter. “You’re already doing so much with the room.”

          Once they were paid Dean held out his hand for Castiel and together they walked out to the Impala.

          Dean headed north of the city. It took them about twenty minutes before they were pulling onto a country road. In front of them was a large rustic wooden arch. On top of it ‘ [ Circle S Ranch ](http://circlesranch.com/) ’ was spelled out with what looked like thick wire.

          The inn itself looked like a converted old barn. It had a warm rustic feel that made Castiel want to kick off his shoes and just bask in. Dean parked and together the boys walked inside. Dean handled the check in process while Castiel wandered the great room. It was filled with rustic wood and warm leather. He finally gave into the temptation to slip off his shoes and feel the dips and grooves of the hardwood floor with his toes. He felt, rather than heard, Dean approach him.

          “Come on. We’re in the  [ Celestial Room ](http://circlesranch.com/rooms/) ,” Dean said. He reached an arm over Castiel’s shoulder and jingled a key chain. They walked up to the third floor, and Dean let them into their room.

          It was lovely. Painted a light sky blue, it had a very calming effect on Castiel. There was a king sized bed with a white headboard that had a large star cut out. There was a large window with a comfortable looking couch beneath it. A fireplace was already lit, making the room warm and cozy.

          Castiel dropped his bag on the ground and turned to Dean, who was standing near the door. Dean looked uncharacteristically nervous. Castiel found himself glad for it, because his stomach was fluttering with butterflies. He loved Dean, and wanted Dean in a lot of ways, but wasn’t sure if he was ready to use Lucifer’s gift, so to speak.

          “What do you want to do, Cas?” Dean asked softly. He was still holding his overnight bag in his hands, and was wringing the straps like a wet cloth. “I know that we’re at a hotel, and it’s, like, a romantic holiday or whatever, but I’m not expecting or asking for anythin’. If you wanna do nothing but sleep, that’s fine with me. I just wanted to do something nice. I don’t know. It’s probably stupid.”

          Castiel closed the distance between them and grabbed Dean’s hands. Carefully he pried the leather straps from between his fingers and let the bag fall to the floor. “It’s not stupid, Dean. Never think that.” He leaned forward and kissed him. Despite his nerves, Dean practically melted into the kiss. “I don’t think I’m ready for everything,” Castiel started once he pulled away. He had to hold a finger to Dean’s lips to quiet whatever he was going to say in response. “ _ But _ I would really like to see you. All of you. Could you do that for me?”

          Castiel pulled back slightly, then took another step away just to be safe. Even though it seemed tame, he was excited for his request. Despite the kisses, and sleeping together, and forays into sexual activities that he and Dean had shared, he had yet to see Dean naked and at his most vulnerable. And that was truly the best he could ask for at this moment.

          Dean swallowed thickly and nodded. Castiel glanced down and could see the evidence that this was as much a turn on for Dean as it was for himself. Dean started slowly. He toed out of his dress shoes and kicked then towards the door, while his fingers worked to loosen the bow tie knotted at his throat. Once undone, he pulled it off and flung it towards his shoes. He slipped off one suspender, then the next, and allowed them to hang loosely around his thighs.

          “This alright, Cas?” He asked, fingers moving tentatively to the button closest to his throat.

          “More than alright,” Castiel responded.

          Dean grinned, less shyly and more seductively, as he undid one button after the other revealing a white undershirt. Once the button up was completely undone he shook it off and let it flutter to the floor. His undershirt was removed quickly and without pomp. “Do you wanna?” Dean asked, gesturing to where Castiel stood still in all this clothes. “I’m feelin’ a little underdressed.”

          Castiel blushed, but shook out of his suit jacket. His tie was removed quickly and then he was undoing his own shirt. He only wore a thin tank top underneath it, and it too didn’t stay on long.

          Both boys paused, and took a moment to stare. Dean was strong in his arms and shoulders; residual muscle from when he was on the football team. His belly had gotten a little soft in fatherhood, but Castiel loved it. He wanted to bite and kiss all over it. And while Castiel wasn’t cocky, the way Dean’s eyes were taking him in so hungrily made him want to puff up with pride.

          Castiel was the first to undo the button of his pants, but Dean was close behind him. The sound of their zippers being pulled down simultaneously made the room feel a million degrees hotter. Then they were both sliding their pants down; Castiel carefully stepped out of his, while Dean kicked his own away.

          Down to their underwear it was impossible to hide how much they were both enjoying this. Castiel’s boxers did a better job of hiding his arousal than Dean’s boxer briefs, but both were far from innocent.

          “Together?” Dean asked, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear. Castiel nodded.

          They pushed their underwear down together were, for the first time, bare in front of one another.

          Castiel had no qualms with staring at Dean, taking him in completely. Castiel had only seen a couple penises in real life, a few more in pornography, but he swore he liked Dean’s the best. He was proportional, cut, and curved up towards his belly in a very enticing way. He watched as Dean’s fingers twitched, aching to touch. Whether he wanted to touch himself or Castiel was unclear.

          “Fuck, Cas,” Dean practically whispered. “You’re fuckin’ gorgeous.”

          Castiel found himself moaning with the words and rushing to close the distance between them.

          Kissing with all of their skin touching was beyond heaven. Castiel allowed his hands to run up and down Dean’s back, nails scratching and fingertips grabbing. Dean seemed unable to release Castiel’s hips from his iron grip. Dean’s hips thrust forward, and Castiel moaned into the pressure. Their erections were in perfect alignment.

          Dean turned, and Castiel felt himself being carefully steered to the bed. Once the back of his knees hit the mattress he fell down, scooting back until his head hit the fluffy pillows. Dean followed, crawling up his body like a jungle cat, eyes taking in all the exposed skin.

          When they were facing one another Dean let his hips fall, thrusting against Castiel’s body, and watching as Castiel’s face contorted in pleasure. He did it again, and again, until Castiel had to scrunch his eyes closed with the bliss. “I don’t think I’m going to last very long,” Castiel admitted, hips thrusting up to meet Dean’s movements.

          “What do you want me to do?” Dean asked.

          There was only one thing Castiel could think of. “Kiss me.”

          And Dean did. His mouth descended on Castiel’s hungrily, tongue diving into Castiel’s mouth and swallowing any noises that tried to escape.

          Castiel felt his orgasm approaching, and his hands found Dean’s butt. He grabbed at it, pulling Dean closer and closer against him. Dean groaned and his movements became erratic and then he stilled and moaned through his release. The hot come slicked their movements, and not long after Castiel was following him over the edge.

          Lying together, naked, on top of the blankets, in the soft light of the fire, Castiel felt absolute bliss.

 

February 15th

          Waking up was just as lovely and perfect as the night before had been. Castiel was on his back, with Dean snuggled up against his side. After catching their breath the night before Dean as left to grab a wet washcloth and their desserts before climbing back in bed. The boys snuggled under the comforter and ate chocolate cake before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

          Castiel looked down at his boyfriend, and couldn’t help the grin that overtook his face. Dean Winchester was a truly beautiful specimen. He was warm against Castiel and even the fact that he was drooling slightly on Castiel’s chest was endearing.

          Castiel ran his hand softly down Dean’s back, and loved how he curled into it like a cat.

          “Mmm,” Dean hummed on the verge of wakefulness. “Feels good.”

          Castiel leaned down and kissed his boyfriend’s temple. “Good morning.”

          “Mornin’,” Dean responded sleepily. “What do you wanna do this morning?”

          Castiel looked across the room and eyes the lavish bathroom. “How’s a shower sound?”

          Dean turned and pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to Castiel’s pectoral. “Fuckin’ awesome idea, sweetheart.”

          They stayed in bed a few extra moments in bed, tongues tangled, until Dean finally pulled away. He coaxed Castiel up and out from under the blankets, and into their attached bath.

          The bathroom was just as rustic as the rest of the inn, with a small clawfoot tub, toilet and pedestal sink. The tub, thankfully, had a shower head coming up from one end, with a shower curtain hung from the ceiling. Dean walked, naked and tempting, to the controls and fiddled with it until hot water was falling and steam started filling the small room. Only then did he turn towards Castiel, give him a lengthy up and down, and pull the curtain open. “After you.”

          Castiel stepped into the tub, and turned so when Dean followed they would be face to face. When that moment came he didn’t hesitate in pulling Dean into his arms. Hot water cascaded down his back, but it paled to the heat of Dean all around him. Dean fumbled for the complementary shower gel and spilled some into his hand. With the soapy hand he reached between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around both himself and Castiel. He moved his hand up and down, maddeningly slow.

          Castiel moaned, because Dean was perfect. There was just no way to get around that.

          They reached their climax together, with tongues tangled and heat surrounding them.

          Castiel came first, and Dean followed soon after. Even after they both felt boneless and sated, they didn’t stop kissing. Didn’t stop touching. Dean gently washed away their come while Castiel reached for the shampoo. They took turns washing each other’s hair, styling the sudsy locks into mohawks and fifties pompadours.

          They turned off the water only after they were (arguably) too clean and pruney.

          Checkout was at eleven, and it was already ten, so the boys changed into clean cloths. Their outfits from the night before were stuffed into their bags, probably getting wrinkled but neither of them cared. They wandered downstairs and towards the dining room, where a continental breakfast was laid out.

          They stuffed themselves with french toast, fresh fruit, bacon, and eggs, before handing in their key and throwing their bags into the Impala’s backseat.

          Dean was fiddling with the radio when Castiel pulled him into a loving kiss and whispering, “Happy Valentine’s Day,” against his mouth.

          “Best holiday ever,” Dean said back. And Castiel completely agreed.

 

February 19th

          “Do you have any plans tonight?”

          Castiel closed his locker door and came face to face with Dean, who was leaning appealingly against the locker next to his own. His arms were crossed over his chest, and one ankle was hooked behind the other.

          “No real plans,” Castiel said with a grin. “Do you have something in mind?”

          Dean returned his smile, but there was something nervous about it. “I was wondering if you, Balthazar, and Charlie would want to come over. Uhh, t-to my house. To play board games or something. With Sam and I. And Ben.” His voice got more frantic and quiet the longer he spoke.

          Castiel felt his eyes widen at Dean’s suggestion. He wanted to invite Castiel’s friends to his house and introduce them to his  _ son _ ? This was a conversation they needed to have in private. He reached down and grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him down the hallway and into an empty classroom. The room was dark, but the lights kicked on once they walked in. Castiel closed the door behind him and pushed Dean into the nearest seat. Wanting to be close to him, Castiel sat himself on the attached desk.

          Dean leaned forward just enough to fit one hand around Castiel’s hip and rest the other on his knee.

          “Why?” Castiel asked simply.

          Dean didn’t answer right away, instead he rubbed his hand in gentle circles around Castiel’s knee.

          “Obvious I want to,” Castiel added. “I think it would be fun. I just wonder why now? And why  _ my _ friends? Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

          Dean looked up into Castiel’s eyes and his lips turned up slightly. “‘M not gonna lie, it’s fuckin’ scary. But I think I need to start openin’ up about him. Pretty soon we’re gonna be outta school and I won’t be able to keep hiding. And he doesn’t deserve to be hidden like some dirty secret, you know. I love Ben, and I think it’s time I start showin’ him off.”

          Castiel leaned down, despite the awkward angle, and pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead, then nose, then mouth. “I think that’s amazing, Dean.  _ You’re _ amazing. But why Balthazar and Charlie?”

          “I just think they’ll be easier to tell. Benny and Ketch are great guys, but I don’t know if they’d get it,” Dean said with a shrug. “So what do you say?”

          “Let me ask them,” Castiel said as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He opened up a group message to his two friends, inviting them over for games and pizza with Dean. “Five, okay?”

          Dean nodded, and Castiel added the time to the message. Both responded quickly, saying they would love to. Castiel showed the messages to Dean, who smiled a little less nervously.

          His hands, that were still resting on Castiel’s body clenched and he looked up flirtatiously. “So… We’re already in an empty room. Wanna make out?”

          Castiel laughed and rolled his eyes, but allowed Dean to slide him off of the desk and into his lap. One of Castiel’s legs fell to the floor, while the other stayed awkwardly hooked over the weird bar that connected the back of the chair to the desk. But any discomfort slipped away when their lips met in the middle.

          Dean wasted no time in slipping his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel groaned and attempted to grind closer, but his position made it almost impossible.

          Time seemed to slow as they mapped each others mouths. Soon the motion sensor lights clicked off again, making the boys pull apart to giggle. Just as they moved to continue their kissing there was a knock at the door.

          “I’m comin’ in to clean in five minutes! Whoever’s in here best be gone by then!” the voice of Martin the Janitor called. The boys scrambled to separate, Castiel nearly falling onto the floor when his left leg cramped. Dean practically coo’d as he reached to massage the tense muscle.

          “Wanna come back to my place now? We can continue this until the party?”

          Castiel grinned and reached to tangle their fingers together. “I like that idea.”

* * *

          Despite Dean swearing he was fine, Castiel knew he was nervous.

          They got back to his house, Castiel following Dean and Sam in his lincoln, and found Ben and John already home. The little boy was lying in a sling across John’s chest, while the older man folded a load of laundry. Once inside Sam ran upstairs, yelling at Dean to tell him when his friends arrived.

          “Friends?” John had asked. “Want me and Ben to clear out? I’m sure Ellen wouldn’t mind having the two best looking Winchesters over for dinner.”

          Dean laughed, and pulled his son out of the sling and against his own chest. “Nah. I think I want them to meet the little guy.”

          John practically beamed and reached over to squeeze his son’s shoulder. “That’s real good, Dean. I’m proud of you.”

          Dean rolled his eyes, and that was the end of the ‘feelings’ talk.

          John ended up heading out anyway. He said he wanted to give the kids their privacy.

          Once the patriarch left Dean fussed over Ben. He made sure the little boy was fed, had a clean diaper, and wearing his cutest onesie. Castiel thought it was adorable, the effort Dean was putting into making sure his son looked like a Gap baby. He knew it wasn’t necessary though. Charlie loved babies, and Balthazar would know to keep his snark to a minimum if he didn’t want to bear the brunt of Castiel’s ire.

          At quarter to five Castiel placed the order for a couple pizzas: a meat lovers, a half cheese half veggie, and a large salad. Dean had started pacing, which was driving Castiel up the wall. He finally reached his breaking point and grabbed Ben out of his hands. He used his free hand to push Dean towards the basement with a suggestion to get the games and bring them upstairs. Dean looked at Ben like some kind of life raft, but did as he was told.

          The doorbell rang at quarter after five, but it was the pizza delivery guy. Castiel paid and Dean called up to Sam. Just as the younger Winchester ran down the stairs, the doorbell rang again. Castiel, still holding Ben, opened it.

          Charlie and Balthazar were together on the stoop, and they were both staring at Ben. Charlie looked like she was growing heart eyes, while Balthazar just looked confused. Castiel smiled and waved them in.  “Come in, guys. Pizza just got here.”

          Silently, they entered. Dean was looking nervous all over again, but Sam was full of smiles as he wandered over to say hello.

          They were seated around the coffee table when Charlie finally asked, “Who’s the little one? Sweet onesie, by the way.”

          Castiel looked down at the black and gold Batman outfit and grinned. He wondered if Dean was trying to win extra brownie points.

          “This is Ben,” Castiel said.

          “He’s, uhh, he’s my boy,” Dean added.

          Their friends seemed shocked, with good reason. But they recovered. Charlie squealed that he was just  _ too cute _ , and Balthazar mumbled something about ‘good genes.’

          Dean seemed relieved, and Castiel couldn’t blame him. He is glad Dean felt comfortable enough around his friends to be honest, and he was glad that Charlie and Balthazar didn’t judge him. Introductions aside they passed out slices of pizza on paper plates, and Sam set up the Game of Life.

          A round of that, a couple rounds of Scattergories, and a few hands of poker later they called it a night. Charlie, who was holding a slumbering Ben, passed the infant off to Dean before she and Balthazar pulled Castiel into a tight hug. Then, lowly so only Castiel could hear, they both whispered how happy they were for Castiel, that he had found a little family with Dean. He would be lying if he said it didn’t make his eyes sting. He hugged them tightly for another moment to get himself under control before pulling away. They both waved goodbye to Dean and Sam before heading out.

          Sam disappeared almost instantly, saying a ‘good night’ over his shoulder.

          When it was just Dean (and Ben) and Castiel, Dean leaned in close and stole a kiss (not that Castiel wouldn’t give one gladly). “I love you. Thanks for being so awesome tonight.”

          Castiel blushed at the endearment. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to it. “I love you, too.” He leaned up to kiss Dean again, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

          “Wanna stay here tonight?” Dean asked.

          “Absolutely,” Castiel answered with a grin. Dean returned it and reached down with his free hand and tangled their fingers together.

          They walked hand in hand upstairs to Dean’s room. 

 

February 27th

          Every Friday there was a double feature at the Boulevard Drive-In, this week it was  _ Quantum of Solace _ and  _ Die Another Day _ . Being a fan of both James Bond and Pierce Brosnan, the boys decided to leave Ben with John and Sam and make a date of it. They left early and drove the thirty minutes to Kansas City. The drive-in was already filling up so the pulled the Impala into a spot near the back. They parked, and slid out of their seats. They wandered together to the snack shack, hands together and uncaring of the looks they were getting.

          Since Dean shelled out for their tickets, Castiel paid for their snacks: a couple bottled sodas, a big tub of (fake) buttery popcorn, Sour Patch Kids, Cookie Dough Bites, and a soft pretzel with cheese dip to share. Dean argued that it cost way more than the tickets, but Castiel didn’t care.

          Loaded down with their snacks, the boys walked back to the Impala and climbed onto the hood. They had another hour until sundown, so they picked at the food and chatted about their weeks. Castiel was thinking about putting in his notice at work. Mostly because school was getting especially stressful, but also because we wanted to be able to spend more time with Dean before he left for school.

          And Dean told Castiel about his plans to invite Benny and Ketch to a Royals practice game with Ben. Castiel thought it was a great idea, and told Dean so.

          Once the sun fully set they were out of most of their snacks, so Dean went back to the shack to stock up while Castiel set up the front seat with blankets and pillows. Dean returned with more popcorn, a hot dog for himself, and a corndog for Castiel. He climbed into the front seat nest and kissed Castiel fast and deep. “You taste like nacho cheese,” Dean commented when he pulled away.

          Castiel smacked him on the chest and put some distance between them. “Assbutt,” Castiel mumbled. He leaned forward and turned the radio to the proper station. “Watch the damn movie, Dean.”

          Thirty minutes into  _ Die Another Day _ and they both had finished their dogs. Castiel had forgiven Dean for his cheese comment, and tucked himself against Dean’s chest. Dean’s arm was around Castiel’s shoulder, but it started to drift down until it was closer to his waist.

          Castiel felt Dean turn his head, and felt lips against his hairline. “Are you trying to start something, Winchester?” Castiel asked, voice low and flirty.

          “Why, Novak? You interested?” Dean asked. His fingers slipped beneath the hem of Castiel’s jeans, and Castiel let them.

          “Very,” Castiel said before shifting around until Dean was flat on the seat with Castiel on top of him.

          Their kissed went straight to hot and heavy. Their tongues danced together like they had been doing so for years. Soon the windows were fogging up as Castiel circled his him, grinding where Dean was hard in his jeans. He, too, felt like he was nearing a precipice.

          “Dean, God, feels incredible,” Castiel moaned against his boyfriends lips.

          Dean groaned in response and moved one hand between their bodies. He unbuttoned his jeans swiftly, then Castiels. Castiel got with the program and helped move the thick denim out of the way. Now there was only two layers of thin cotton between them, but it was still too much.

          He wanted to be closer.

          His hand then followed Dean’s lead and moved to pull his member out of his boxers. Dean, smart and beautiful being that he was, did the same.

          Both boys moaned when their cocks touched with absolutely nothing between them. Castiel knew he could get off, just like that, but Dean had other ideas. With an attractive leer he licked his palm, and wrapped it around them both.

          Castiel groaned and thrust his hips into the pressure, while pulling Dean into another, hotter and heavier kiss.

          Dean knew exactly how to work them, and soon (too soon) Castiel’s whole body was tensing. “Come on, baby,” Dean goaded. “Wanna see you. You’re so hot.”

          Castiel’s head dropped down onto Dean’s shoulder and his teeth clamped down on Dean’s shoulder to stifle his cry as he came between them.

          Dean followed soon after, and it was glorious.

          “Fuck,” Dean groaned. “ _ That _ was hot. You going all Buffy on me? Awesome.”

          Castiel blushed. He didn’t like when he lost control like that, but as long as Dean didn’t have a problem with it… “Buffy wasn’t the vampire, Dean. That was Angel.”

          “Angel, then. Whatever, It was hot as hell.” Dean grinned up at him and wiped his come covered hand on the blanket underneath them.

          The boys shared blissed out smiles, totally unaware of the world outside the Impala. That was, until someone knocked on the window.

          They both scrambled to put themselves back in order before Dean rolled down the drivers side window. “Uhh, yeah?” Dean asked the forty-something soccer mom.

          “I just wanted to remind you boys that this is a  _ family _ establishment,” she sneered, soda can curls bouncing with aggression. “And if you think it is appropriate to engage in such… unsavory activities further then I will not hesitate to call the authorities.”

          Dean gave her his best bitch-face in return and reached for Castiel’s hand across the bench seat. “Then maybe my boyfriend and I will go engage in  _ unsavory activities _ elsewhere,” he said. “What do you say, Cas?”

          Castiel turned in his seat so he could lay his free hand on Dean’s thigh, nearly indecently, and smiled. “I think that sounds amazing, babe.”

          Dean turned and pressed a firm kiss to Castiel’s mouth, making the woman scoff and mumble about  _ boorish teenagers _ .

          Without further ado, Dean started the Impala and revved the engine a few times for good measure. A nearby dude  _ whooped _ but was silenced by the other movie-viewers.

          Dean didn’t seem to care, and drove out of the drive-in lot, hand still holding Castiel’s.

          At the first stop light they came to, Dean pulled Castiel close, and kissed him again. This time soft and gentle. “I really fucking love you, Angel.”

          “I love you too,” Castiel responded, soul alight and happy.

* * *

 

The [desk](https://www.worthingtondirect.com/desks/3400br-solid-plastic-top-chair-desk-with-bookrack.htm). If anyone needs a reminder. :)   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, the Circle S Ranch is a real place that looks _amazing_. Can you believe there is a room called the celestial room? Talk about serendipity!
> 
> And #JuliaandJayforever

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> :-)


End file.
